


There's a Hole in Me, Just About The Size of You

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Emotional Manipulation, Homophobia, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 65,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado cuatro años desde que Jared y Jensen se vieron por última vez, cuando su relación de doce años llego a un repentino punto muerto. Ahora, en mitad de la abarrotada Sala de Emergencias en Boston, ellos son empujados de regreso a la vida del otro y es evidente que ninguno de ellos es la misma persona que era en Texas. Jensen se ha cerrado a cualquier tipo de relación romántica y Jared está usando su relación con Sandy como una inventiva forma de autolesión. Pero cuando los secretos de cuatro años son revelados y prueban ser únicamente manipulaciones de una mujer obsesionada por su carrera, las cosas pueden ponerse peor. ¿Podrá Jensen recordar a la persona que era cuando estaba con Jared? ¿Y podrá Jared aprender a perdonarse por algo que no fue su culpa, en primer lugar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's a Hole in Me, Just About The Size of You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27360) by sweet_lyri. 



 

 

 

-“Jen, por favor, no te enojes por esto”- dijo Jared. Sus ojos rogando, suplicando- “Sólo cálmate así podremos hablar”

-“¿Enojarme?”- repitió Jensen ignorando totalmente la sugerencia- “¿Por qué demonios estaría enojado Jared? Mi novio ha decidido que no me ama lo suficiente para mudarse a Boston conmigo ¡¿Por qué demonios estaría enojado por eso?!”

Jared suspiró y Jensen se frotó el rostro con la esperanza de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Esto no era una discusión nueva. No habían hablado o gritado sobre nada más, durante todos los días desde hace un mes, desde que Jensen recibió el ofrecimiento del Hospital General de Massachussets, ambos repitiendo los mismos argumentos una y otra vez. Se estaba volviendo viejo, pero Jensen no podía dejar de pelear. Si dejaba de hacerlo, sería como admitir la derrota.

-“Simplemente no entiendo por qué no puedes conseguir un trabajo aquí”- su voz era tensa como si estuviera peleando contra sus propias lágrimas- “¿Por qué no puedes quedarte en Texas?”

Jensen frunció el ceño. Había algo en esa oración, en la manera en que Jared formuló la pregunta, que no sonaba correcta. Se sintió decaído y de repente creyó que se estaba perdiendo una enorme parte de la conversación.

-“¿Crees que no he tratado, Jared?”- presionó, esperando hacer que entendiera- “¿Honestamente, piensas que consideraría mudarme a través de todo el país si pudiera encontrar un trabajo aquí? Nadie me quiere, Jay. El Hospital General de Massachussets me está ofreciendo una maldita gran oportunidad y sería un estúpido si la rechazó”

-“Pero yo no me quiero ir, Jen. Boston no es nuestro hogar. No es Texas”

Jensen dejó salir un suspiro de frustración- “Por supuesto nunca será como casa, pero Jeff ya está ahí y nos tenemos el uno al otro. Eso es todo lo que realmente necesitamos”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No Jensen, eso no es todo lo que realmente necesitamos. ¿Qué hay de nuestros padres, eh? ¿De Mack y Meg? ¿Y Josh? ¿Simplemente los vamos a dejar aquí?”

-“¡Dios, Jared, no es como si estuviéramos abandonándolos!”- gritó Jensen, tratando de llegar al hombre frente a él, al hombre que había amado por más de doce años- “Regresaremos para las fiestas y vacaciones. No es que nunca los vayamos a ver de nuevo”

Tampoco era como si Jared tuviera una carrera que le mantuviera atado a Texas. Él era un ilustrador y ganaría más dinero trabajando de forma privada, del que ganaba en su trabajo en el _Dallas Sun,_ donde estaba desde que se graduó. Su agente vivía en Nueva York; mudarse a Boston le ahorraría todo el dinero que gastaba en los pasajes de avión para asistir a sus encuentros con ella cada pocos meses.

Pero Jared estaba sacudiendo la cabeza y en alguna profunda parte en su interior, Jensen sabía que era la última vez que iban a tener esta discusión.

-“Por favor”- dijo, su voz era apenas un susurro- “Dame una buena razón, solo una cosa que te haga quedarte aquí”

Algo parpadeó en los ojos de Jared y Jensen supo que eso era todo.

-“Simplemente no voy a ir contigo”

Jensen sintió las palabras como una patada en el estomago. Asintió una vez, sin confiar en su voz, agarró su chaqueta y salió de su departamento.

 

 

Jensen envío a Chris y Steve para distraer a Jared mientras empacaba sus cosas de su hogar. Sin decirles que estaba pasando, pero después de menos de una hora, su teléfono empezó a sonar, con Chris y Steve alternando llamadas cada dos minutos y tuvo que apagarlo o nunca terminaría antes de que Jared regresara.

De todas formas, estaba bastante seguro que sería capaz de escucharles todo el camino desde el bar, cuando ellos entendieran lo que estaba pasando y comenzaran a gritarle a Jared.

Dejó todo el mobiliario y los electrodomésticos para Jared, solo tomó la cafetera que Josh le compró para su cumpleaños, hace cuatro años. De todas formas, Jared no tomaba demasiado café.

Peleó cuando llegó a los DVD’s y CD’s. No sabía cuáles eran suyos y cuáles de Jared. Había dejado de importarles durante su segundo año de Universidad, cuando se mudaron a su primer departamento; un pequeño sitio de mierda con una sola habitación, pero era todo lo que necesitaban. Ahora todas sus cosas estaban en una gran pila.

Escogió entre los DVD’s, tomando la colección de _Friends_ , que había sido un regalo y los _X-files_ que aún no había visto, además de unos cuantos de sus favoritos.

Ignoró los CD’s: todo estaba en su iPod.

Empacó las fotos de su escritorio, la mayoría imágenes espontáneas de él y Jared, pero sabía que no iba a ponerlas cuando llegara a Boston. Iban a quedarse en una caja en el fondo de su armario reuniendo polvo, pero no se sentía capaz de dejarlas atrás.

Jensen empacó todo en la cama de la camioneta de Chris y entonces se quedó de pie en el umbral mirando alrededor del sitio que había sido su hogar durante seis años.

No se veía estéril y vacio, la forma que imaginó sería cuando se marchara. El salón no lucía del todo diferente sin sus cosas y su corazón dolía por lo que estaba dejando detrás.

Dijo un silencioso adiós y se subió a la camioneta, manejando a casa de Chris, donde sabía que iba a quedarse hasta que hiciera la mudanza a Boston. No podía enfrentar quedarse en casa de sus padres.

No con los padres de Jared viviendo calle abajo.

 

 

Dos semanas después Jeff, el hermano de Jared,  llamó desde Boston. Diciéndole a Jensen que todo estaba arreglado en su nueva casa. Jeff y algunos amigos del hospital, donde trabajaría, habían desempacado las cosas que mandó en el camión de mudanza. Había dejado que Jeff se hiciera cargo de todo lo relacionado a la mudanza en Boston, mientras él estaba como alma en pena en la habitación de invitados de Chris, rehusándose a hablar de la situación.

Reservó el billete esa noche para el siguiente vuelo disponible y pasó el día siguiente empacando las pocas cosas que había sacado con Chris, antes de ir a despedirse de sus padres y Mackenzie.

Megan estaba ahí, de pie y con lágrimas en los ojos, como si no estuviera segura de que fuera su lugar o si Jensen querría hablar con ella. Él la abrazó fuerte y le dijo que siempre sería su hermana, a pesar de que Jared había destruido toda esperanza de que eso fuera algo más que una ilusión.

No dijo adiós a los padres de Jared. Ellos ya le habían llamado para averiguar lo que estaba pasando y su constante insistencia de que Jensen se quedara, que arreglará las cosas con su hijo, era más de lo que podía manejar. Jared era el único que había arruinado todo; debería haber sido él quien hiciera un esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas.

Hasta ahora, Jensen no había hablado con él.

Cuando esperaba en frente de las escaleras por el taxi al aeropuerto, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Josh y su ausencia. Su hermano mayor le había llamado y enviado mensajes de texto, dejándole claro que estaba intentando averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Jared. Pero entre Jared, el trabajo y pasar tiempo con su nueva esposa, Rachel, Josh no tuvo mucho tiempo libre para pasar con él y se despidieron por teléfono en vez de en persona.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto y se registró, encontró a Chris y Steve esperando por él en la sala de abordaje. Estaban sentados uno cerca del otro en las incómodas sillas de plástico, la mano de Chris descansaba sobre la parte superior del muslo de Steve, en un gesto que hablaba más de intimidad que de amistad. Ambos sujetando pases de abordar en la mano y Jensen supo, sin que nadie dijera nada que ambos se mudarían con él a Boston.

Chris levantó la vista hacia él, con una ceja arqueada en un reto silencioso y Jensen simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada cuando Jensen se sentó cerca de Steve para esperar abordar el vuelo.

 

 

Jared observó desde el estacionamiento del aeropuerto cuando el avión de Jensen despegó. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, tirando con fuerza, hasta que el dolor se disparó

Sabía que cometió un error, un terrible error, pero no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo, ni siquiera sabía si merecía ser capaz de hacerlo, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

El celular de Jared sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros, sus ojos aún fijos en el avión que se desvanecía en la distancia.

-“¿Si?”- preguntó, su voz llena de emoción.

La voz en sus oídos hizo que su estomago se revolviera con inquietud, la bilis subió por su garganta.

-“Estoy bien”- dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, no deseaba nada más que colgar, regresar a su departamento y emborracharse hasta quedar en coma.

La voz le pidió salir a cenar y Jared hizo una pausa.

La última cosa que deseaba hacer era pasar tiempo con la persona al otro lado de la línea, el solo pensarlo le ponía la piel de gallina, haciéndole sentir despreciable.

-“Si”- respondió- “Si, cenar suena genial”

La persona que llamaba gritó con emoción y Jared se encogió con el sonido.

Se subió de vuelta tras el volante de su auto, el celular aún presionado contra su oído cuando acordaron la hora y el lugar e intentó olvidarse de los ojos verdes y pecas.

Después de todo, Jensen no iba a regresar.

Jared se había asegurado de ello.


	2. Capitulo 1

 

**Capítulo 1**

****

**_Cuatro años después_ **

_-“¡Jensen, vamos! No seas una pequeña perra”-_ dijo Jeff al teléfono. Jensen rió mientras se servía un café de mierda, en la taza que Chris le compró para su último cumpleaños. Decía ‘Dr. Sexy’ con una escritura elaborada en color negro y Jensen no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió remotamente sexy.

-“No puedo Jeff, ya te lo dije. Estoy trabajando”

- _“Si horas extras”_ \- Le recordó Jeff, disgustado- “ _Les estás haciendo un favor, no al revés. Vamos Jen, es la primera vez que saldré de casa desde que el nuevo bebe nació. ¡Son casi dos meses, hombre! No me hagas pasar la noche sin mi hermanito”_

Jensen sintió una sorda punzada de dolor en el pecho, la misma punzada que sentía siempre que Jeff se refería a él como su hermano. Sin importar lo mucho que deseaba eso fuera verdad, nunca sería algo más que el amigo de Jeff.

-“Mira Jeff, Chris y Steve estarán ahí. Y Misha ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia”

Jeff resopló- _“Si, de acuerdo. Siempre notó cuando no estás ahí. Chris y Steve no se quitan las manos de encima cuando no estás para mantenerlos a raya. Todavía es raro verlos haciéndolo”_

Jensen no se inclinaba por estar en desacuerdo. Chris y Steve habían estado juntos por años y todavía le acojonaba un poco cuando se volvían dulces y actuaban como una pareja. Eso empeoraba cuando estaban bebiendo y usualmente era su trabajo sentarse entre ellos para asegurarse de que mantengan las manos quietas.

Pero esta noche, en realidad no estaba de humor.

Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz- “Si termino a una hora decente, trataré de hacerlo ¿En dónde van a estar?”

_-“Sólo en Morgan’s, nada especial. Necesito algo de compañía y conversaciones que no giren en torno a pañales o Cameron preguntando si puede devolver a su hermanita porque se parece a Yoda. Te juró que Chris y Steve nunca van a ser sus niñeros de nuevo”_

Jensen rió. Su pequeño ahijado era la ley- “Estoy bastante seguro que no son responsables por eso. Necesitarías buscar a una, decididamente, malvada pelirroja”

Jeff chilló- _“¿Danneel? ¡¿Danneel ha estado dejando que Cameron vea Star Wars?!”_

-“¡Tío, son sus películas favoritas!”

- _“¡Tiene dos años!”_ \- Jensen rió de nuevo y Jeff resopló con fastidio- “ _Mira deja de estar cambiándome el tema ¿Vas a estar ahí o no?”_

-“Si salgo de aquí antes de las once, estaré ahí ¿de acuerdo?”- Jensen odiaba mentir, especialmente a Jeff, pero no se sentía con ganas para esto.

En realidad nunca tenía ganas de nada.

Jeff rió- _“Voy a llamarte, a las once, sólo para saber dónde estás. Si no estás en el hospital, iré a buscarte”_

-“A las once estarás tan colgado que apenas serás capaz de ver los botones de tu teléfono, mucho menos lo suficientemente sobrio para manejar”

- _“Lo veremos mi amigo, lo veremos”_

Jeff colgó sin decir adiós como de costumbre y Jensen sacudió la cabeza sonriendo cuando regresó el celular a su locker. Recogió su café de mierda y se derrumbó en el sofá lleno de bultos para un muy necesitado descanso, antes de regresar al campo minado que era la Sala de Urgencias del Hospital General de Massachusetts, un viernes por la noche.

Jensen había comenzado a dormitar cuando la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió de golpe y Misha entró despreocupadamente.

-“Oh, por favor dime que no estás trabajando horas extras, otra vez”- dijo con algo parecido a repugnancia en su voz.

Jensen dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos de nuevo- “Me preguntó por qué sigo metiéndome en esto, pero no creo que me guste la respuesta”

-“Porque eres un patético perdedor, sin vida”- Misha eligió responder de todas formas.

-“Tengo una vida”- murmuró Jensen contra su taza de café, pero sabía tan bien como Misha que eso no era completamente cierto.

-“El hospital no es una vida, Jen. Es una existencia. No haces más que trabajar y se está volviendo un poco ridículo”- le dijo Misha, mientras se cambiaba con ropa de calle.

-“¡Salgo!”- protestó Jensen- “¡Tengo amigos! ¡Deberías saberlo eres uno de ellos!”

-“El hecho de que yo sea tu mejor amigo debería probarte que no tienes una vida”- dijo Misha sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

-“¿¡No soy _tu_ mejor amigo!?”- exclamó Jensen.

Misha rodó los ojos- “Por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo. Pero tienes otros amigos también. ¿Siquiera recuerdas como se ven Chris y Steve? Te juro que si no fuera porque el resto de nosotros trabaja en este hospital, nunca verías a _ninguno_ de tus tan llamados amigos”

-“Oh, jódete hombre”- se quejó Jensen. Mejor amigo o no, en realidad no quería que Misha ventilara sus fallos, aunque solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Misha rió- “No gracias, Jen; no eres mi tipo”- inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado considerándolo- “Tal vez si te afeitaras la cabeza y yo estuviera real, realmente ebrio, podría ir contigo. Pero eso sería un gran tal vez”

Jensen le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y cerró los ojos otra vez intentando desconectarse.

Pero cuando escuchó a Misha suspirar, supo que el tono ligero y juguetón de las bromas se había ido y se preparó para otra de las ‘charlas’ de Misha.

-“En serio Jen, tienes que dejar de enterrarte en el trabajo, salir y conocer gente”

 -“No quiero conocer gente”- respondió Jensen bruscamente, su enojo aumentando porque sabía que tenía razón.

-“Estabas haciéndolo tan bien”- señaló Misha- “Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Qué sucedió Jen?”

-“Cameron y Layla sucedieron”- dijo Jensen y no pudo evitar sonreír, al pensar en los hermosos hijos de Jeff y Kelly

Casi pudo escuchar a Misha fruncir el ceño- “¿Qué tienen que ver los hijos de Jeff con tu decaimiento?”

-“Nunca voy a tener algo como eso, alguien con quien pueda pensar en tener hijos ¿Por qué molestarme en algo como eso?”

-“¿Así que simplemente vas a ser uno de esos tipos que se levanta por las mañanas, va al trabajo, vuelve a casa y luego hace lo mismo otra vez, al día siguiente? Jesús, Jen, eso es patético”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “¿Qué más hay?”

-“Hum ¿Qué tal tus amigos, para empezar? Me estoy poniendo enfermo de escuchar a Chris quejarse de lo mucho que te extraña”

Jensen suspiró y abrió los ojos para ver a Misha observándole fijamente-“Lo siento”- dijo con honestidad- “Simplemente no me estoy sintiendo realmente yo por ahora: estaré bien en un par de días”- Misha le dirigió una mirada que decía no le creía ni un poco y Jensen rodó los ojos- “Le he dicho a Jeff que los encontraré en Morgan’s, si salgo temprano ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo, trataré de hacerlo”

Misha seguía sin verse convencido, pero lo dejo estar mientras agarraba las cosas de su locker.

-“Sabes, si de verdad estuvieras tan preocupado por mí, podrías quedarte en el turno y hacerme compañía”- dijo Jensen dulcemente- “Y así evitarías que asesine a Lauren cuando comience con su espantoso y falso acento Texano, que piensa es tan jodidamente divertido”- En realidad a Jensen le agradaba Lauren Cohen, otra doctora de la sala de emergencias, pero ella pensaba que era graciosa cuando en realidad no lo era.

Misha resopló- “Buen intento pecas. Tengo una cerveza con mi nombre, esperándome en Morgan’s y no voy a dejar que Chris la beba solo por cuidar tu feo culo”

Jensen puso una mano en su pecho, simulando estar herido- “Hey, hombre ¿Dónde está el amor?”

Misha simplemente le dio un beso en la frente y salió como si nada.

Jensen se quedó sentado en la sala de descanso por otros diez minutos antes de obligarse a terminar su desagradable café y volver a su turno.

Se detuvo justo antes de llegar a la estación de enfermeras y le dio un vistazo al número de batas blancas agrupadas detrás del mostrador, todos se veían aburridos hasta las lágrimas.

-“¿Qué carajos?”- se dijo Jensen

-“Si”- dijo una dulce voz con acento sureño, cerca de él- “Estamos un poco pasados de personal esta noche”

Jensen miró hacia abajo para ver a Alexis, de pie junto a él. Apenas le llegaba a la clavícula.

-“¿Por qué Michael me pidió trabajar esta noche si medio personal está aquí?”- preguntó Jensen. En serio, parecía que el único doctor de emergencias que no estaba parado en la estación de enfermeras haciendo girar sus pulgares, era Justin.

Alexis se encogió de hombros- “Pienso que simplemente necesitaba que te sientas importante para él”

-“Importante mi culo”- refunfuñó Jensen- “¿Cuántos están trabajando horas extras?”

Alexis levantó las manos en rendición- “No me preguntes. Sólo soy una enfermera. No sé lo que pasa en su pequeño mundo de doctores”

Jensen la observó alejarse hacia uno de los cubículos con cortinas cerradas antes de tomar una respiración profunda y dirigirse hacia los doctores reunidos.

Michael Weatherly, su jefe de residentes, le sonrió con reconocimiento- “Ahí está mi chico”

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada- “En serio Michael, ¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué me pediste trabajar? Evidentemente no me necesitas aquí.

-“¡Por supuesto que te necesito aquí!”- exclamó Michael- “Ere el único que me puede mantener cuerdo”

-“Escuché eso”- se quejó Danneel, pero pareció ser la única. El resto de los doctores del personal estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias conversaciones, para poner atención a las quejas de Jensen, mientras las enfermeras estaban sobrecargadas.

Jensen los odiaba un poco. Al menos cuando él y Justin estaban trabajando, se aseguraban de ayudar a Misha y al resto de las enfermeras, si no estaban ocupados. No pensaban que estuviesen por encima de vaciar los orinales o comprobar las vitales, a diferencia de algunos.

Se desconectó de todos los demás y regresó su atención a Michael, quien solo le observaba, sin inmutarse. Y de repente, Jensen pudo verlo en sus ojos, a pesar de que trataba de esconderlo. Era la misma mirada que Jeff, Misha, Chris y Steve tenían y en menor medida Justin y Danneel. Estaba preocupado por él, por su reciente decaimiento y regodeó en autocompasión. Haciéndole creer que lo necesitaba en el trabajo, era la forma de Michael para asegurarse que pasara solo el menor tiempo posible.

Jensen no sabía si abrazarle o patearle el culo.

En lugar de eso, maldijo por lo bajo y pasó una mano por su cabello- “Sabes que tenía planes para esta noche, Michael”- le dijo, la mentira tropezando fácilmente con su lengua- “Se suponía iba a encontrarme con los chicos en Morgan’s, pero dije que no, porque pensé que no tenías personal y me necesitabas”

Algo brilló en los ojos de Michael y Jensen tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para evitar sonreír. Fue demasiado fácil. Michael había sido su mentor, estuvo ahí para Jensen desde que se mudo de Texas, en una especie de tomar al doctor más joven bajo su ala y ayudarlo a establecerse. Sin Michael en el trabajo, Jensen no sabía si hubiese sobrevivido a la extrañeza de la situación.

Michael alcanzó una historial clínico del organizador y se la entregó- “Tío en la sala de examen dos, necesita suturas en el brazo. Colisión contra una mesita de café de vidrio y ambos perdieron. Haz esto y podrás irte”

Jensen enarcó una ceja cuando tomó el historial- “¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo?”- Era un procedimiento demasiado sencillo, dependiendo de qué tan profundo estuviesen las astillas y si había alguna lesión en el músculo. Tenía que ser una trampa

-“Siempre y cuando te vayas a Morgan´s”- dijo Michael con severidad- “Si me enteró por Justin o Misha que te fuiste a casa, arrastraré tu culo para una MIA mientras estés de turno”

Jensen torció la boca en una sonrisa irónica- “Si, señor”

Cuando giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la sala de exanimación dos, Jensen se preguntó que necesitaría para conseguir que Justin y Misha le mintieran a Michael. Y Danneel. Probablemente tendría que incluir a Jeff en el trato, en caso de que llamará a Emergencias para checarle.

Jensen se quedó mirando las precisas notas de Alexis, en su camino a través de la inusualmente tranquila sala de emergencias, tratando de adivinar que encontraría cuando abriera la puerta de la sala de revisión

-“Muy bien, Sr Padalecki, déjeme ver qué podemos hacer por usted hoy”- dijo alegremente mientras entraba a la habitación.

No fue hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca, hasta que estaban flotando en la habitación en silencio, como bombas sin explotar, que Jensen se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Jensen miró fijamente al historial en sus manos, al nombre grabado en la parte superior con la ordenada escritura de Alexis, el nombre al que no había puesto atención por estar pensando en Jeff y los demás. De repente, todo el aire fue succionado de la habitación y tuvo dificultades para respirar, su corazón martillaba contra su caja torácica.

-“Oh mierda”- susurró, sus nudillos blancos sobre el historial. No quería levantar la vista, no quería ver, porque ¿qué posibilidades habían de que haya dos personas en el mundo con el mismo nombre?

-“¿Jensen?”

El sonido de su nombre hizo a Jensen respirar de nuevo, aspirando una enorme bocanada de aire y lentamente levantó la mirada al hombre sentado sobre la cama.

El único hombre al que Jensen siempre quería ver y al único al que nunca quisiera volver a ver, estaba mirándole fijamente como si acabaran de salirle alas.

-“Jared”- dijo Jensen tratando de mantener un tono profesional, pero no creyó haberlo conseguido, no con lo entrecortada que sonaba su voz incluso para sus propios oídos.

Jared apartó la mirada, observando sus manos- “Lo siento”- murmuró, su voz casi demasiado baja para que Jensen le escuche- “No sabía que éste era tu hospital”

Jensen se mordió la lengua, porque eso era una maldita mentira. Ellos pelearon por esto con suficiente frecuencia.

-“Yo… um…”- se aclaró la garganta- “Voy a conseguir a alguien más”- se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-“No, espera”- le llamó Jared detrás de él- “Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quieres, pero estaré bien si lo haces tú”

Jensen cerró los ojos y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. El pensamiento de tener las manos sobre Jared, después de tantos años, incluso si era para atender las heridas en su antebrazo, estaba haciendo cosas divertidas en el interior de Jensen. Negó con la cabeza.

-“No, traeré a Danneel”

Salió de la habitación antes de que Jared expresara otra protesta; prácticamente corrió de regreso a la estación de enfermeras, ignorando la voz preocupada de Alexis cuando le llamó.

Puso el historial clínico bajo la nariz de Danneel tan pronto como estuvo a corta distancia.

-“Necesito que te encargues de esto”- dijo con la voz contenida.

Danneel levantó la vista con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa- “¿Jensen, estas bien?”

La preocupación en su voz atrajo la atención de todos los demás, esparcidos detrás del escritorio y Jensen los maldijo a todos y a su necesidad de cotilleos, su enloquecimiento se sabría por todo el hospital para el desayuno.

-“No, no lo estoy”- le respondió a Danneel honestamente- “Por favor, necesito que te encargues de esto”

Danneel asintió lentamente y tomó el historial de su mano, leyendo el nombre- “Oh mierda”- susurró en voz baja- “¿Jared está aquí?”

-“Jensen, tío ¿Qué sucede?”-preguntó Michael antes de que pueda responderle a Danneel. Se imaginó que de todas maneras la respuesta era obvia.

Jensen se dio la vuelta para mirarle y vio la expresión preocupada en su rostro- “Ese chico, él…”- su voz fue disminuyendo.

Él no había _salido_ en el trabajo, tampoco Misha. No era asunto de nadie; su sexualidad no repercutía en sus trabajos, así que lo mantuvieron en silencio. Las únicas personas en el hospital que sabían la verdad eran Jeff, Danneel y Justin. Ellos eran los únicos que importaban.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta, al encontrarse con el rostro alarmado de todos sus colegas, que iba a tener que explicar su conducta y estaba demasiado nervioso y emocional para pensar en una mentira convincente.

-“¿Lo conoces?”- preguntó Michael y Jensen recordó que no había respondido a su pregunta. Su mirada se torno dura- “¿Jen, te hizo algo? ¿Dijo algo?”

Jensen quería gritarle. ¿En serio pensaba que enviaría a Danneel a tratar con el tío, si le hubiese hecho algo que él no pudo manejar? Pero no pudo pronunciar las palabras, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza, tragando varias veces para pasar el nudo en su garganta.

-“No, no. él no hizo nada”- dijo finalmente, su voz áspera con emoción contenida- “Él es… él es mi ex”

Lauren dejo caer su café, la taza se hizo añicos contra las baldosas. Todos los demás estaban viéndole con expresiones de asombro en el rostro.

Danneel estaba masajeando sus sienes con la mano libre, probablemente preguntándose qué debería hacer para arreglar esa situación.

-“Déjame adivinar”- dijo Jake, después de lo que parecieron horas de doloroso silencio- “¿mala ruptura?”

Jensen consiguió soltar una pequeña risa- “Lo suficiente para que verlo pueda reducirme a esto”- dijo indicando su actual estado emocional, entonces volvió sus ojos suplicantes a Michael- “Por favor, Michael, tengo que salir de aquí. Necesito…”- se quedo en silencio, sin saber que decir a continuación, pero las palabras se obligaron a salir de sus labios de todas maneras- “Necesito a Jeff”- no se dio cuenta de la verdad en ese enunciado hasta que lo dijo. Necesitaba a su hermano mayor.

La ironía de que el verdadero hermano de Jeff estaba sentado en una camilla del hospital a menos de 50 metros, no paso desapercibida para Jensen.

-“¿Jeff Padalecki?”- preguntó Lauren, leyendo el nombre en el historial clínico por encima del hombro de Danneel- “Este tío tiene el mismo apellido”

Jensen se medio encogió de hombros- “Digamos que obtuve a Jeff en el divorcio”- se volteó de nuevo hacia Michael, deseando que entendiera- “Por favor Michael tengo que salir de aquí”

Él asintió lentamente, los ojos llenos de confusión y algo que Jensen no pudo identificar.

-“De acuerdo, bien, puedes irte”- dijo con la voz tensa por los sentimientos apenas controlados- “Simplemente, hum, ven a verme mañana. Antes de que comience tu turno”

Jensen ni siquiera recordaba a que estaba asintiendo, demasiado centrado en retirarse y la necesidad de alejarse de las miradas de pena.

La necesidad de alejarse de Jared Padalecki.

 

 

 

 

Cinco minutos después de que Jensen se marchara, una joven, baja y decididamente mas femenina doctora entró por la puerta con su historial clínico en las manos y Jared no sabía si sentirse, aliviado, ofendido o enojado.

Cualquier cosa sería mejor que el vació que usualmente sentía.

No es que esperara que Jensen volviera. ¿De todas maneras, por qué querría verle? ¿Por qué alguien querría?

-“Debes ser Danneel”- dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente. De ignorar la voz en la parte posterior de su cabeza que estaba gritándole que se levante y corra tras Jensen.

-“Soy la Dra. Harris”- dijo fríamente y Jared se encogió ante su tono.

-“¿Amiga de Jensen?”- preguntó bruscamente, incapaz de mantener sus furiosas emociones bajo control. Supuso que Jensen tuvo que decir algo para explicar porque había huido de Jared, como si huyera de la peste.

-“El Dr. Ackles es un muy buen amigo mío, si”- dijo Danneel mientras empujaba un taburete para sentarse frente a él- “Sólo me gustaría señalar que todos los instintos de mi cuerpo me están diciendo que te saqué de aquí sin tratamiento. La única razón por la que estoy aquí sentada es porque Jensen me pidió, específicamente, que me encargue de esto”

Jared se deprimió, todas las ganas de pelear escaparon de él- “No te culparía si me hechas de aquí”

Sabía que era un riesgo, venir al Hospital General de Massachussets después de haber tropezado con Harley y caer sobre esa estúpida mesa de café. Por supuesto, la maldita cosa se había hecho añicos bajo su peso, los fragmentos incrustándose en su mano y antebrazo, obligándole a buscar ayuda médica.

Simplemente no esperaba chocar con Jensen a la mitad de la sala de emergencias.

-“No sabía que estaría aquí”- dijo Jared suavemente, interrumpiendo el tenso silencio ese que había descendido, cuando Danneel desenvolvió la toalla que uso para detener la hemorragia y examinó los cortes.

-“¿En el HGM?”- preguntó, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de su brazo- “¿Puedes extender tus dedos, por favor?”

Jared hizo lo que ella le pidió y después negó con la cabeza- “En Emergencias. Siempre pensé que se especializaría en algo ¿sabes? Cirugía o Pediatría. Algo. En realidad nunca pareció el tipo de medicina de trauma”

Jared recordó a su dulce, tímido y delicado Jensen y no pudo imaginarlo en mitad de alguna emergencia, ladrando órdenes.

-“Es uno de nuestros mejores doctores”- dijo Danneel- “De los mas dedicados. Haz un puño con el pulgar en el interior. Jared cumplió con su orden y ella hizo un sonido de ‘hmmm’ antes de continuar- “Además Jeff es el cirujano de la familia. Creo que quería hacerse de un nombre propio ¿ya sabes? Sin que nadie piense que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, andando debajo de sus faldas”

Sus palabras se suponían tenían que doler, Jared lo sabía, obligarle a ver qué, evidentemente, Jeff era familia de Jensen y él no. Pero Jared había sabido por años la forma en que Jensen y Jeff se sentían con respecto al otro.

Al infierno, Josh era igual cuando se trataba de él.

-“Nosotros solíamos bromear sobre ello, cuando éramos jóvenes, que Jen y yo nacimos en la familia equivocada. Se suponía el debió ser un Padalecki y yo un Ackles”- se encogió de hombros- “Supongo que Jensen está tratando de probar que su hermano le ha educado para ser un hombre”

Danneel levantó la vista hacía el, frunciendo el ceño, como si de repente estuviera insegura sobre él- “¿Hace cuánto se conocen? Ellos no hablan mucho sobre ti”

-“Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 12 años. Comenzamos a salir a los 17”- Jared hizo una pausa, recordando- “Bueno él tenía 17, yo tenía 16. Terminamos cuando se mudó aquí para su residencia”

Danneel parpadeó- “Wow, eso es… estuvieron juntos 12 años. Eso es mucho tiempo”

Jared asintió- “No había hablado con Jensen desde el día que le dije que no me mudaría con él. Tampoco he hablado mucho con Jeff, él se puso de lado de Jensen”

-“¿Hubo lados?”

-“Rehusé a mudarme aquí con él, sin darle ninguna razón válida”- dijo Jared sin rodeos- “por supuesto que había lados”

Danneel no dijo nada, simplemente continuó con la revisión de su brazo- “¿Puedes tocar las puntas de tus dedos con el pulgar?”

Jared hizo lo que le pidió y sintió el tirón de los cortes en su piel, pero todo pareció funcionar y Danneel aparentemente estaba contenta con lo que vio.

Se levantó y caminó al otro lado de la habitación, rebuscando algo que Jared no pudo ver y regresó con una jeringa en su mano enguantada.

-“Voy a entumecer el área para que la enfermera pueda seguir y remover los vidrios entonces continuar con las suturas. No veo ningún nervio dañado y no hay sangrado arterial, así que no creo que haya ningún daño importante”- le dijo con cuidado.

Jared hizo un gesto de dolor cuando le inyectó lo que fuera que estaba usando para entumecer el brazo.

-“Entonces ¿Qué sucedió?”- Danneel le miró a través de sus pestañas y Jared podía decir qua a su pesar estaba interesada. Ella presionó- “¿Por qué no te mudaste con él?”

Jared suspiró. Nunca habló sobre sus razones para quedarse en Texas; ni siquiera Chad conocía todos los detalles. No es que Chad le hablé más que Jeff en este momento, pero aún así no sabía la verdad.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta y se estremeció cuando Danneel sacó bruscamente la aguja de su piel, era dolorosamente obvio que no iba aceptar eso como respuesta.

-“Hice algo”- dijo con calma- “Algo bastante malo y merezco ser castigado por ello. El mejor castigo que podía alcanzar era negarme a mí mismo la única cosa que había amado, más que a la vida misma. Ese fue el por qué me quede en el estacionamiento, viendo a mi alma gemela subir a un avión y volar miles de kilómetros al otro lado del país, sin hacer nada por detenerle”

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Danneel lentamente- “Pero, Jared, han sido cuatro años. ¿No te has castigado lo suficiente? ¿Castigado a ambos lo suficiente?”- se sonrojó y apartó la vista- “Lo siento. Amiga de Jensen o no, sigo siendo una extraña para ti, no me necesitas tratando de darte consejos”

Jared se encogió de vergüenza, no por los comentarios de Danneel, porque en este punto, simplemente no le importaban. El simplemente no le gustaba pensar que Jensen estaba siendo castigado por sus errores- “No, no he sido castigado suficiente. Lo que hice es imperdonable”- Jared sintió las lágrimas picando en la parte posterior de sus ojos, la reacción habitual que tenía, cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había hecho a Jensen- “Jensen merece tener en su vida alguien que sea digno de su amor y su confianza. Y esa persona no soy yo”

-“¿Viniste a Boston para intentar recuperarle?”- Danneel estaba sentada con la espalda recta en su silla y Jared se quedó mirando fijamente su carne rasgada y desgarrada.

-“¿Recuperarle?”- repitió con una sonrisa sin humor- “No, yo no merezco eso. Me gustaría, tal vez intentar ser su amigo de nuevo. Éramos buenos amigos antes de ser algo más. Pero no es por eso por lo que vine aquí”

Danneel le sonrió y Jared no pudo ver ni rastro de la fría y protectora amiga que había sido cuando entró por la puerta- “¿No vas a venir cada semana con una nueva herida solo para verle, verdad? Porque creo que tendría que reportarle eso a alguien”

Su voz era risueña y Jared sonrió- “No, nada como eso. Si Jensen quiere hablar e intentar lo de ser amigos de nuevo, entonces eso sería asombroso. Si no, se donde estoy parado y en realidad no puedo culparle por no desearlo”

Danneel asintió pensativa cuando Jared alejó la mirada de su brazo herido para mirarla, como si estuviese intentando entender algo y no confiara en los resultados.

-“Espero que todo funcione para ti”- dijo amablemente, quitándose los guantes.

-“¿Es feliz?”- preguntó Jared repentinamente. No quería preguntarlo, pero era como si las palabras se rehusaran a permanecer detrás de sus labios, como si necesitara saber que al menos Jensen era feliz, después de toda la mierda que Jared había puesto sobre él en Texas.

 Danneel suspiró y eso, en realidad, no era lo que Jared quería escuchar.

-“Él está… contento, ¿sabes? Ama su trabajo, a sus amigos. Contento”

La esperanza se elevó en el corazón de Jared, a pesar de saber que no tenía ningún derecho a sentir algo por el estilo- “¿Así qué no está viendo a alguien?”

Pudo ver la simpatía reflejada en los ojos de Danneel y supo lo que iba a decir antes de que hablara.

-“Hay… alguien, si. No sé qué tan serio es, quiero decir, ellos no hablan sobre eso. Solo sus mejores amigos lo saben, nadie más en el hospital excepto Jeff, Misha y yo. Pero han estado juntos un tiempo”

-“¿Él trabaja en el hospital?”- preguntó Jared confundido. Nunca pensó que Jensen sería del tipo que mezclara el trabajo y una relación.

Pero la gente podía cambiar mucho en cuatro años.

-“Si, él es un doctor”- dijo Danneel- “Lo transfirieron de Illinois pocos meses después de Jensen. Él y Jen simplemente congeniaron ¿ya sabes?”

Jared asintió. Si él sabía.

Danneel tomó una respiración profunda y se levantó, empujando el taburete de vuelta a la esquina de la habitación- “Una enfermera vendrá pronto para encargarse de los puntos. Te dejaré una prescripción en la farmacia, algunas pastillas para el dolor y antibióticos, pero deberías estar bien”- Miró por encima del historial clínico que había recuperado, hojeando las notas para asegurarse de no omitir nada- “Todo parece bien. Los puntos te los podrán quitar en 10 o 12 días, pero si experimentas algún entumecimiento o rigidez en los músculos, por favor regresa. Pero aparte de unas pocas cicatrices impresionantes, no deberías tener ningún daño permanente”

Jared rodó los ojos- “Cicatrices. Genial, a Sandy le encantará eso”

Sandy encontraba errores en todo lo que hacía y podía imaginar su reacción a esta situación. Ella lo tomaría como un insulto personal y pensaría que Jared se hirió y desfiguró permanentemente, a propósito.

-“¿Sandy?”- preguntó Danneel y el sonrojó que subió por su rostro le dijo a Jared que sabía no era su lugar preguntar.

Aún así, por alguna razón pensó que sería mejor para Jensen escuchar esto de una buena amiga en lugar de Jared, a quien probablemente mutilaría.

-“Si, Sandy. Mi _novia_ ”- casi se ahogó con la palabra- “Es una periodista del _Heraldo de Boston_ ”

-“Oh”- dijo Danneel, su voz completamente desprovista de emoción- “Que bien”- Ella se colocó el historial de Jared bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la puerta- “Cuídese, Sr. Padalecki, lo veré en unas semanas”

Jared suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un golpe y se dio cuenta que acababa de perder a la única persona en la vida de Jensen, que podía haber sido su aliado en esta situación.

La enfermera entró unos minutos después con una tensa sonrisa y se dedicó a su trabajo. No le dirigió ni una palabra y Jared no podía culparla por ello.

 

 

 

 

Jensen no recordaba la última vez que se baño, cambió y salió del hospital en diez minutos. Probablemente porque eso nunca antes había pasado.

Era como si parte de su mente se rehusará a dejarle pasar más tiempo que el absolutamente necesario, en el mismo edificio que Jared y Jensen no estaba en posición de discutir.

Dejó su auto en el estacionamiento del personal y comenzó a caminar las dos millas o así que le separaban de Morgan´s. De cualquier manera no planeaba estar en un estado adecuado para conducir, cuando fuera hora de irse a casa. En realidad, planeaba estar lo suficientemente ebrio para que Jeff no le dejara ir a casa solo, porque estaba asustado de que Jensen se ahogara en su propio vomito, así que tendría que caer en el sofá de Chris y Steve, porque se rehusaba a mostrarle a su ahijado las maravillas del alcohol a tan corta edad.

Jensen necesitaba tanto alcohol como sea humanamente posible para borrar los eventos de esa noche y no iba a parar hasta que no pueda recordar su _propio_ nombre, dejando solo el de Jared.

Su celular timbró cuando estaba a dos cuadras del bar. Podía ver el letrero de la Taberna de Morgan desde donde estaba parado y se quejó por el retraso de su alcohol.

Cuando finalmente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, encontró el nombre de Danneel parpadeando en la pantalla. En realidad no quería escuchar lo que ella tuviese que decirle.

_-“Se que probablemente soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar”_ \- dijo tan pronto como respondió. Hizo una pausa- _“De acuerdo, la segunda”_

Jensen suspiró y se oprimió el puente de la nariz- “Entonces, que sea rápido Danni”

Ella respiró profundamente- _“Le dije a tu chico que estabas viendo a alguien, así que sígueme la corriente y no me hagas quedar como una zorra sobreprotectora”_

Jensen sintió que su estomago caía- “¡¿Hiciste qué!?”

- _-“¡Él estaba actuando todo herido e inocente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo!”_ \- gritó ella en la línea- _“Necesitaba saber que habías seguido adelante, a pesar de que claramente no lo has hecho”_

-“¿A quién… hiciste que alguien saliera del armario?”

Danneel contuvo el aliento- “ _Tengo tres razones para esta llamada. Decirle a Jared que estabas saliendo con alguien era la número uno. La número dos es con quien le dije que estabas saliendo”_

Jensen gruñó- “¿No le dijiste que estaba saliendo con una chica o sí? Porque nunca va a creer eso”

Casi pudo escuchar a Danneel rodar los ojos- _“No Jensen, te conozco por más de tres años, dame algo de crédito aquí”_

-“Lo siento”- dijo Jensen, respirando un poco más tranquilo- “Entonces ¿con quién le dijiste estaba saliendo? Conoce a Misha y sabe que no soy el tipo de Misha, así que tampoco lo compraría”

- _“¡Por favor!_ \- exclamó Danneel- _“Como si Misha me dejara salirme con eso de todas formas”_

-“Danni, ¿con quién le dijiste que estaba saliendo?”

- _“Le dije que era otro doctor de Urgencias, que fue transferido a Boston desde Illinois unos mese después de que te mudaras aquí”_

La mandíbula de Jensen golpeó en algún lugar cercano a sus rodillas- “¡¿Le dijiste que estaba saliendo con _Justin_?!”

- _“¡Al memos sabes que nos seguirá el juego!”_ chilló Danneel- “ _Es uno de nuestros mejores amigos; estará bien con esto”_

-“Si, lo sé. Pero Jesucristo, Danneel, sabes que no es mi tipo”- Jensen se frotó la frente. Justin, pobre recto como una flecha Justin, realmente no estaba hecho para la actuación. Algo que descubrieron cuando tuvo que pretender ser un paciente en la inducción de Lauren.

- _“Le dije que era la única en el trabajo que lo sabía, así que no necesitas meter a nadie más en el plan”_ \- continuó Danneel amablemente- _“Quiero decir, es obvio que le dirás a Misha y Jeff, pero además de eso, seremos solo nosotros”_

Jensen respiró profundamente, dejando que la acción le relajara antes de recordar que Danneel había dicho que necesitaba decirle tres cosas- “Entonces ¿cuál es la número tres?”

Ella guardó silencio por unos cuantos segundos- _“Esa es la más difícil”_

Jensen sabía lo que iba a decirle, pudo notarlo en el tono de su voz- “Jared está saliendo con alguien”

- _“Si”_

-“¿Chica o chico?”

- _“Chica. Sandy, ella es una periodista del Heraldo de Boston”_

Jensen lanzó un bufido- “¿Así que no pudo mudarse a Boston por mí, su novio de doce años, pero pudo hacerlo por alguna chica que ni siquiera conozco? Supongo que es bueno saber cuál es mi posición”

- _“Lo siento Jen”_

-“Si”- Jensen se giró para mirar de vuelta a Morgan’s, imaginando a todos adentro, las personas más importantes en su vida, además de la que estaba al teléfono.

-“Escucha Danny, iré a informarle a Justin de su nueva relación ¿Pasarás cuando hayas terminado?”

- _“Nah, estaré aquí hasta las cuatro de la mañana o algo así. Estoy cubriendo a Julie”_

-“De acuerdo, bien, te hablaré mañana ¿sí?”

- _“Si, sabes dónde estoy si quieres hablar”_

-“Gracias Danneel”

Se despidieron y colgó el teléfono. Jensen intentó prepararse para lo que iba a hacer frente cuando entrará en el bar.

Se detuvo en un cajero automático antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud de personas que llenaban Morgan’s. Captó la mirada de JD por encima de la barra y el propietario de la Taberna de Morgan movió la cabeza hacia el fondo de la sala, Jensen siguió su mirada hasta que vislumbró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jeff.

Se dejó caer en una silla junto a Chris y evadió a propósito a Jeff a su otro lado, aún cuando el resto de sus amigos expresaron su sorpresa por que llegara temprano.

Se tomó de golpe uno de los tragos que estaba sobre la mesa, sin importarle a quien pertenecía y fue tras la cerveza de Jeff. Dejó escapar una rápida respiración y sacó de su bolsillo el dinero que retiró del cajero automático y lo arrojó sobre la mesa, nivelando sus ojos con Justin.

-“Te pagaré trescientos dólares ahora mismo, si pretendes ser mi novio si alguien va por el hospital y pregunta”

El rocío de cerveza que Chris escupió sobre la mesa, evitó por poco a Misha, quien habría estado divertido si fuera otra situación.

Justin le miró como si no supiera quién era.

-“¿Qué diablos paso después de que me fui del hospital?”- preguntó Misha

-“Explícate”- dijo Steve más como una orden que una petición

Jensen mantuvo la mirada fija en Justin. Si miraba a Chris o Steve y especialmente a Jeff, estaba seguro que perdería el poco control que había logrado mantener.

-“Salí del armario en el trabajo”- su voz extrañamente tranquila aún a sus propios oídos- “Todos lo saben”

-“¿Qué?”- dijo Chris, obviamente sorprendido por la noticia- “¿Pensé que Misha y tú habían decidido mantener su sexualidad en secreto?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Es realmente difícil permanecer en el closet cuando tu ex novio aparece y alucinas completamente”

Jensen dejó que su mirada se alejara de Justin y se quedó mirando la mesa. Otra bebida fue puesta bajo su nariz, y agradeció a quien se la dio antes de tomarla de un trago rápidamente.

-“Jensen”-  dijo Jeff con cuidado y Jensen se estremeció- “Sólo tienes un ex novio”

-“Si y no es eso una perra”- finalmente Jensen se giró para mirar a Jeff y pudo ver el conflicto en el rostro de su amigo y de repente se dio cuenta lo difícil que debió  haber sido la situación para Jeff, Chris y Steve también y se sintió ligeramente culpable por no entenderlo antes.

-“¿Jared está en la ciudad?”- preguntó Jeff después de unos minutos de doloroso silencio, sin embargo era evidente para Jensen que ya sabía la respuesta.

-“Fue al hospital”- dijo Jensen con un asentimiento.

Chris entrecerró los ojos hacia Jensen- “¿A verte?”

-“No, tuvo un accidente. Se cortó el brazo, bastante mal”

-“¿Está bien?”- la voz de Jeff era tensa, como si no estuviera seguro sobre por quien debería estar más preocupado, si por el hermano que eligió o con quien compartía su sangre.

-“No lo sé”- admitió Jensen- “Michael me pidió que cuidara de un último paciente y entonces podría irme a casa. Pero no leí el nombre en el historial hasta que entré en la sala de examen”

-“Mierda”- dijo Steve suspirando- “¿Era él?”

-“Si, por eso enloquecí. Le pedí a Danni que se encargara de él. Ella me llamó cuando estaba de camino, no dijo que estuviera sangrando ni nada, así que asumo que sigue vivo”

Justin sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera despertándose de un profundo sueño- “¿Podemos volver a la parte sobre pagarme por ser tu novio?”

Jensen estaba sorprendido al encontrar una suave risa escapar de sus labios. No se había dado cuenta de que aún era capaz de sonreír en ese momento en particular.

-“No me culpes a mí. Todo es culpa de Danneel. Le dijo a Jared que estaba viendo a un doctor que transfirieron de Illinois. Eres el único que se ajusta a esa descripción”

-“¿Por qué Danneel sintió que necesitaba decirle a Jared que estabas viendo a alguien?”- preguntó Misha.

-“Ella dijo algo sobre actuar herido, como si fuera la parte lesionada”- Jensen se encogió de hombros, de nuevo- “No lo sé, tal vez cree que fue el único a quien trataron injustamente. Dijo que necesitaba saber que había seguido. Claramente él lo hizo”

Chris resopló- “Si, porque contemplamos la evidencia de que lo superaste”- dijo sarcásticamente. Hizo una pausa, como estuviera repasando las palabras de Jensen en su cabeza- “Espera ¿por qué piensa que Jared siguió adelante?”

Jensen se quedo mirando fijamente la botella- “Esta saliendo con alguien. Una chica llamada Sandy, trabaja para el _Heraldo de Boston_ ”

Incluso con el rabillo del ojo, Jensen pudo ver le ira cubriendo el rostro de Jeff.

-“Voy a matarle”- espetó apretando los dedos sobre su propia botella de cerveza.

-“Ponte en la fila”- añadió Chris con un gruñido.

-“¿No pudo mudarse aquí por Jensen, pero pudo hacerlo por una zorra y no se ha decidido a decírmelo?”- dijo Jeff, su voz cada vez más fuerte.

Steve entrecerró los ojos hacia el mayor de los Padalecki- “Siendo justos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Jay para que sea capaz de decirte algo?”

Jensen no pudo evitar sonreír. Steve y Jared siempre fueron los más cercanos de todos ellos, además de Jared y Jensen, obviamente. Era razonable pensar que, aún después de cuatro años, Steve aún diera la cara por su amigo.

Jeff evitó su mirada, debidamente escarmentado- “Ese no es el punto, Steve. Josh pudo habérmelo dicho”

-“¿Crees que él está aquí para verte?”- preguntó Misha, dirigiendo el tema de conversación de vuelta a Jared.

Jensen suspiró- “No lo sé. Parecía bastante sorprendido de verme. Casi tan sorprendido como yo estaba de verlo”

Jeff gimió y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos- “Desearía que me hubiesen avisado sobre esto. Al menos podía haber estado un poco preparado”- miró a Jensen con tristeza- “Lo siento, Jen”

Jensen logró otra pequeña sonrisa- “Hey vamos, soy un chico grande. Puedo lidiar con esto. Solo fue una sorpresa, es todo. Como dijiste, podía haberlo manejado mejor si hubiese sabido que vendría, pero no podemos pensar demasiado en lo que pudo haber sido. Yo de todas las personas debería saberlo”- Inclinó su cerveza hacia Justin- “Además conseguí un nuevo pretexto de este trato. ¿Tu casa o la mía, corazón?”

Justin frunció el ceño y arrojó el dinero de vuelta a través de la mesa- “Ya me siento lo suficiente como una puta por hacer esto, no necesito que me pagues por ello”

-“Solo asegúrate de mantener a Jared y Justin apartados”- dijo Steve con una sonrisa- “Justin no puede mentir ni por una mierda”

Misha rió- “Mejor trabaja en tu PDA, Hartley”

Justin le guiñó el ojo- “¿Qué te parece trabajar en mi PDA contigo, Collins?”

Misha sonrió a su cerveza- “Tal vez mas tarde, si juegas bien tus cartas”

Chris compuso una mueca- “De acuerdo, eso es perturbador. Dejen eso, de inmediato”

Jensen rió, feliz de que el centro de atención se haya alejado de él por un segundo, pero claro, no podía durar por siempre.

-“¿Seguro que estás bien?”- preguntó Steve, con la voz llena de comprensión.

-“Estaré bien”- respondió Jensen  honestamente

-“¿Vas a seguir con lo de Justin?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “¿Qué otra opción tengo? ¿Decirle que Danni inventó todo y dejarla como una zorra? Además, ¿Qué más puedo decirle? ¿Qué seis meses después que terminamos, me di cuenta que nunca encontraría a nadie tan maravilloso como él, así que deje de buscar? Sí, eso me haría ver muy racional”-negó con la cabeza- “Él siguió adelante, Steve, yo no pude. Eso es todo lo que hay. Ahora sólo tengo que averiguar cómo voy a vivir aquí sabiendo que podía toparme con él y su perfecta novia cada vez que dé un paso fuera de mi puerta”

-“No te atrevas a convertirte en un ermitaño”- le espetó Chris, su atención desviada de Misha y Justin- “Te patearé el culo si lo haces, justo después de patear el de Jay por hacerte eso”

-“No me voy a convertir en un ermitaño”- prometió Jensen- “Aún tengo el hospital y a ustedes, chicos”

-“Ni nos abandones”- añadió Justin

-“¡No los voy a dejar! ¿A dónde voy a ir?”

-“¡No lo sé! ¡Abandonaste Texas cuando rompiste con él!”

-“Justin, no me fui de Texas porque rompí con Jared”- señaló Jensen- “Rompí con Jared porque no quiso mudarse a Boston”

-“Oh”- dijo suavemente, con un ceño aumentando en su frente, como si estuviese intentando reorganizar lo hechos que tenía en la cabeza.

-“Mira, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de Jay y de mi?”-rogó Jensen, jaló una botella llena de cerveza de la mitad de la mesa- “Vamos a relajarnos y pasar un buen rato ¿sí?”

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, Jensen tomó un largo trago de cerveza bajándola hasta casi la mitad, poniendo en marcha su plan para estar bien y verdaderamente borracho.

 

 

 

 

Fueron casi tres horas después de que Jared salió del hospital, cuando subió las escaleras a su departamento, ignorando el elevador como siempre, un poco menos sobrio que cuando se fue, se preguntó ligeramente si beber cuando has perdido mucha sangre era una buena idea, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no le importaba lo suficiente.

Ver a Jensen, incluso por esos pocos segundos, se había metido en su cabeza. Mandando todo fuera de órbita, poniendo su mundo entero a girar en todas las direcciones y Jared no sabía cómo hacer para que las piezas de su cuidadosamente mantenida vida, encajaran de nuevo.

Jensen se veía bien en su traje hospitalario azul y su bata blanca, el estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello; aún tan caliente como Jared le recordaba y eso simplemente jodió todo.

En realidad, no estaba entre los planes de Jared _ver_ a Jensen, era suficiente con saber que estaban en la misma ciudad de nuevo. Necesitaba- y sin embargo no podía- pensar en que hacer ahora que Jensen sabía que estaba en Boston.

Supuso que eventualmente Jensen lo habría descubierto. Jared le hizo prometer a sus padres no decirle a nadie donde estaba viviendo, pero Josh y las chicas habrían pedido una dirección tarde o temprano, entonces ellos llamarían a Jeff y la verdad salía a la luz y todos le odiarían aún más.

Lo cual era exactamente lo que Jared se merecía.

Sadie y Harley se reunieron con él en la puerta de entrada, moviendo la cola y ladrando felizmente y Jared pensó de forma ausente que al menos alguien se alegraba de verle.

-“Hey, chicos”- susurró Jared poniéndose de rodillas para saludar a sus bebes adecuadamente.

-“¡Jared!”

Jared hizo un gesto de dolor al escuchar el tono de voz; el alcohol quemando a través de su sistema hacia que todo pareciera más intenso.

Eso definitivamente probó el punto de no beber cuando has sufrido una pérdida de sangre.

-“¡¿Jared dónde demonios has estado?!”

-“Hospital”- dijo Jared con la voz desprovista de emoción. Estaba demasiado agotado por el encuentro con Jensen; no le quedaba emoción de sobra para ella.

-“¿Qué demonios le paso a la mesa de café?”- grito al dar vuelta a la esquina entrando al salón, los perros se quedaron detrás de él. No pudo evitar notar la falta de preocupación en su voz.

-“Hubo un accidente. Lo siento”

-“Esa mesa de café fue un regalo de mi tía, Jared ¿Cómo pudiste?”- ella estaba de pie en medio del salón, con las manos en las caderas, mirándole fijamente.

-“Dije que fue un accidente, Sandy. No es como si pasara mi puño a través de ella a propósito”- Jared se quitó la chaqueta y la aventó al respaldo del sillón. Observó que sus ojos se posaban en el vendaje blanco cubriendo su antebrazo, pero su rostro seguía siendo una máscara de furia y enojo, ni siquiera una pizca de simpatía y Jared la odio un poco más.

-“No pudiste recoger el vidrio, por lo menos”

Jared la miro fijamente. Pensó que tal vez debería estar asombrado por su egoísmo, pero después de cuatro años, estaba más que acostumbrado”

-“¡Lo siento, Sandy; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no sangrar sobre toda la alfombra!”

Ella lo miró de forma desdeñosa, como si fuera algo pegado en la suela de su zapato ridículamente caro- “Dormirás en el sofá. Tus perros llenaron de pelo toda la ropa de cama y tengo que cambiar las sabanas”

Había encerrado a los perros en  la habitación, después de llamar al taxi para el hospital para evitar que se lastimaran con el vidrio y estaba siendo castigado por eso.

Jared rodó los ojos, pero no intentó discutir. No era como si algo fuera a suceder si compartían la misma cama de todas maneras.

Suspiró y se dejo caer en el sofá. No quisiera dormir en la misma cama que ella; la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma habitación y era más probable que el sexo, le hiciera sentir nauseas que algún tipo de satisfacción.

Jared solo había querido hacer el amor con una persona y esa persona, había salido huyendo de la habitación tan pronto como le vio sentado en esa cama.

 -“Dios, Jen”- le susurró a la habitación, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- “Te extraño tanto”

Ver a Jensen de nuevo solo sirvió para recordarle lo que Jared ya sabía

Era un completo bastardo que no merecía nada más que el infierno que estaba viviendo.

 

 

 

 

Jeff no estaba tan ebrio como dejó que Jensen pensara, cuando metió a su pequeño hermano dentro del taxi junto con Chris y Steve, porque no había manera de que dejara se vaya a casa solo, no con su actual estado de ánimo.

Se quedo de pie afuera de Morgan´s y observó al taxi alejarse, seguido de cerca por el taxi de Justin y Misha.

Utilizó el paseo a casa en taxi para despejarse un poco más y para cuando el auto se detuvo junto al camino de entrada, estaba mayormente lúcido.

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando Jeff entró, Kelly y los niños se habían ido a la cama hace horas. Dejo todas las luces apagadas hasta que llegó a la cocina e incluso entonces solo encendió el foco sobre la barra de desayuno.

Agarró una botella de agua del refrigerador y se dejo caer en un taburete con la mirada fija en el teléfono situado en frente de la encimera. Eran casi las dos de la mañana y en Dallas estaban solo a una hora de retraso, lo más probable era que Josh ya estuviera dormido.

-“Al diablo”- murmuró en la oscuridad y alcanzó el teléfono, marcando los números de memoria.

- _“Josh Ackles_ ”- respondió Josh después de menos de dos timbres, con la voz completamente alerta.

-“Algo tarde para estar despierto ¿no?”- dijo Jeff tratando de evadir la conversación tanto como le sea posible.

- _“¿Jeff? ¿Tío, no son como las dos ahí donde estás?_ \- dijo Josh con una sonrisa en su voz- “ _¿No tienes trabajo mañana?_ ”

-“Yo pregunté primero, idiota”

-“ _Un gran caso. Primer día en la corte, mañana. Sólo estoy revisando unas notas de último minuto antes de entrar en el tribunal ¿Cuál es tu excusa?_ ”

-“Estaba bebiendo con los chicos”

Josh rió- _“Escapando de la plática de bebés por un rato ¿eh?_ ”

-“Comenzó de esa forma, si”-admitió Jeff- “Pero se convirtió bastante rápido en Jensen ahogando sus penas. Claro, que nunca admitirá que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre insistiendo en que está bien”

Casi pudo escuchar a Josh fruncir el ceño en el teléfono y Jeff de repente extrañó intensamente a su mejor amigo. Chris y Steve eran asombrosos, pero Misha y Justin eran más amigos de Jensen que suyos y Danneel era sólo tan jodidamente malvada para lidiar con ella algunas veces. Y Jensen… bueno era _Jensen_ , su pequeño hermano más por elección que de sangre.

Pero ninguno de ellos era Josh y Jeff tuvo el abrumador impulso de subirse al siguiente vuelo a Dallas.

_-“¿Jensen está bien?”_ \- preguntó Josh, regresando a Jeff a la conversación- _“Quiero decir, no he hablado con él durante un tiempo. Dios, han sido meses, en su cumpleaños creo”_

-“¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jared se mudaba a Boston?”- preguntó Jeff, las palabras saliendo de su boca antes que pudiera detenerlas o pensar en una mejor forma de hacer esa pregunta.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea y Jeff en realidad, no sabía cómo lidiar con eso- “¿Josh? Háblame, hombre”

- _“Mierda”_ \- susurró Josh suavemente- _“Me dijo que era Cambridge”_

-“¿Te mintió?”- Jeff sabía que las cosas ente él y Jared estaban tensas en el mejor de los casos. Jeff no pudo superar el hecho de que Jared haya decidido terminar su relación con Jensen en lugar de mudarse a Boston y como resultado casi había acabado con su relación, reduciéndola a nada más que una tarjeta de cumpleaños y Navidad.

Jared incluso declinó la invitación a la boda de Jeff y Kelly, pero Jeff siempre asumió que fue debido a que Jared no quería enojar a Jensen, en vez de por no querer ver a su hermano casarse.

Pero sabía que Josh había tomado su lugar, al igual que él lo había hecho con Jensen. Cada hermano mayor cuido del hermano pequeño que se quedó a su cargo, entonces el hecho de que Jared le mintiera a Josh, le hizo darse cuenta de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-“¿Honestamente no lo sabías?”- preguntó Jeff, cuando Josh permaneció en silencio. Quería darle a su hermano el beneficio de la duda, a pesar de que probablemente era una causa perdida.

Josh suspiro- _“Tío, te lo habría dicho si hubiese sabido que se mudaba a Boston. No permitiría que Jensen tropezara con algo como eso a ciegas. No si podía evitarlo”_

Jeff asintió, a pesar de que Josh no podía verlo.

Jeff confiaría a Josh su vida y la vida de su familia. Sabía que al menos se lo habría dicho a él así podría preparar a Jensen para la posibilidad de encontrarse con Jared.

- _“¿Entonces que sucedió?”_ \- preguntó Josh- _“¿No me digas que simplemente paso a verlo?”_

Jeff rió por lo bajo. Probablemente, Jared hubiese hecho algo como eso con el tiempo, si la situación no hubiese estado fuera de sus manos.

-“No, fue una total coincidencia. Tuvo un accidente y se presento en Urgencias”

- _“Mierda”_ \- repitió Josh- _“Apuesto a que lo manejaron realmente bien”_

-“De lo que te puedo decir, Jensen alucinó y salió huyendo. Consiguió que Danneel se encargara, una amiga nuestra. Ella le dijo a Jared que Jensen estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Justin, por si Jared pregunta, solo dile que querías ahorrarle el lastimar sus sentimientos o algo”

- _“¿Jensen está viendo a alguien?”_ \- Jeff pudo escuchar la esperanza en la voz de Josh y odiaba ser quien rompiera esa esperanza.

-“No”- dijo rotundamente- “Jensen no está saliendo con nadie. Jensen no saldrá con alguien nunca más. Ambos sabemos eso”

- _“No, no lo sabemos”_ \- suspiró Josh.

-“Josh han sido cuatro años. Si no ha superado a Jared hasta ahora, nunca lo hará”- Jeff sintió su voz volverse fría, pero no pudo evitarlo- “A diferencia de Jared quien parece haber superado completamente a Jensen, si su noviecita es todo por lo que va”

- _“Si. Sandy. Por ella se mudó. Nuevo trabajo”-_ el tono de Josh fue abrupto, cortante, como si intentara mantener fuera de su voz toda emoción y solamente consiguió que saliera enojada.

Jeff archivó la información para un uso futuro.

-“En serio, Josh”- dijo en lugar de centrarse en los sentimientos de Josh- “¿Tú teléfono esta jodido o algo? ¿Repentinamente no puedes hacer llamadas a Boston? ¿O enviar correos electrónicos? Habría sido agradable saber estás cosas con antelación así podría lidiar con las consecuencias. Chris está tratando de arrancarle las pelotas a Jared y no creó que ni siquiera Steve pueda mantenerlo bajo control. Incluso Misha empezó a arremeter contra el cabrón. Misha. Cuyo temperamento nunca se eleva por encima de ligeramente molesto”

- _“Lo sé. Debería habértelo dicho, Jeff, pero honestamente no me pareció que sería un problema. Dijo que iba a ir a Cambridge lo cual pensé sería lo suficientemente duro ¿sabes? Mismo estado. Si hubiese sabido que iba a ir a Boston le habría intentado detener. O al menos decírtelo para que pudieras estar  atento con el problema ¿sabes?”_

Jeff dejo escapar un profundo suspiro y se frotó la frente- “Si sé que lo harías hombre. Lo siento”- tomó otro trago de agua, de repente se le ocurrió un pensamiento- “¿No crees que lo hizo para llegar a Jensen o sí?”

- _“¿Qué, mudarse a Boston?”_ \- Josh hizo un sonido desde el fondo de su garganta- _“No me extrañaría, pero pensé que era feliz con Sandy. Incluso si a los viejos no les agrada. Se mudo a través de todo el país para estar con ella”_

-“Algo que se rehusó hacer por Jensen”- apunto Jeff, evadiendo casualmente la parte de los padres. Esperaría y pensaría en eso más tarde, después de hablar con ellos, los dos conjuntos.

- _“¿Crees que no estamos perdiendo de algo?”_ \- dijo Josh, pero Jeff estaba seguro de que en realidad no estaba buscando una respuesta, si no una confirmación de lo que estaba sintiendo.

-“No lo sé”- dijo Jeff  honestamente- “Simplemente no tiene mucho sentido ¿sabes? Jared y Jensen eran felices, como enfermizamente adorables. ¿Pero de repente Jared no quiso estar con Jensen, no quiso dejar Texas por él, sin embargo se mudó a la misma ciudad por una chica que conoce menos de la mitad del tiempo del que conoce a Jensen? sólo no tiene sentido, hombre”

- _“Nos estamos perdiendo de algo”_ \- dijo Josh en un suspiró, como si su peor miedo se haya vuelto realidad.

-“Si pero ¿qué?”

Josh sólo suspiró de nuevo, igual a si no pudiera pensar en una respuesta- _“No lo sé. Mira, hablaré él, también le pediré a Chad que hable con él, si puedo conseguir que saque la cabeza de su culo”_

Jeff frunció  el ceño- “¿Por qué Chad tendría la cabeza en el culo?”

- _“No lo sé, tuvieron una enorme pelea hace un par de años. Chad dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso, pero me dijo que no quería estar cerca de Jared. Traté de que me dijera, también lo hicieron Rachel, Mack y Meg, pero solo dijo que si no lo sabíamos, era mejor que permaneciéramos ignorándolo”_

-“Dios ¿cómo todo se jodió tanto?”- preguntó Jeff, rascándose el cabello con la mano libre- “¿Cómo diablos dejamos que pase toda esta mierda?”

- _“Bueno, señalaría que todo comenzó a irse por el retrete después de que te mudaste a Boston pero no quiero crearte un complejo”_

-“Gracias tío, eres asombroso”

La risa de Josh se fundió en un bostezo- _“Hombre, estoy molido”_

-“Si”- acordó Jeff- “Creo que iré a acostarme. Trabajo mañana por la tarde y necesitó de todo el sueño que pueda conseguir”- resopló- “Si Layla me deja”- no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de su hermosa niña recién nacida.

- _“Hey, envíame más fotos”_ \- le ordenó Josh- _“Los viejos están volviéndose locos porque no han visto ninguna foto reciente de ella”_

Jeff sonrió- “Te enviare algunas por correo, mañana”

- _“De acuerdo, cuídate, hombre. Y cuida de nuestros pequeños hermanos”_

Jeff rodó los ojos- “Jared puede cuidarse por sí solo. Él puso toda esta mierda sobre su maldita cabeza. Jensen es mi prioridad”

No pudo evitar notar que Josh no estaba en desacuerdo.

 


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Jensen no se molestó en cambiarse la ropa de calle cuando llegó al hospital. Era temprano y no iba a comenzar hasta que Michael le dejara salir de la reunión, para la cual le esperaba antes de su turno.

Había estado evadiendo a Michael por más de una semana, desde aquella noche en Urgencias cuando su mundo, cuidadosamente construido, se había desfondado. En realidad, había estado evadiendo a todos, retirándose de las sesiones improvisadas con Chris y Steve, dejando plantados a Jeff y Kelly en la noche familiar. Sólo no se sentía igual ahora que el _verdadero_ miembro de su familia estaba a unas cuantas millas de distancia.

Pero Michael le llamó antes de salir de casa y le dijo que lo esperaba en su oficina antes de que comience su turno y Jensen, no tenía manera de salirse de esta.

Así que, se paró afuera de la oficina que en realidad no era la de Michael, tomó una honda respiración y empujó la puerta.

-“Oh, entonces _sabes_ dónde encontrarme”- dijo Michael sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba escribiendo- “Comenzaba a pensar que estabas evadiéndome”

Jensen rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio- “No puedo imaginar que te hace pensar eso. Oh, sí, porque lo estaba haciendo”

Michael bajo la pluma y le miró. La mirada en su rostro le hizo sentir decididamente incomodo. Se removió en la silla.

-“Desearía que me lo hubieses dicho”- dijo simplemente y Jensen frunció el ceño

-“¿Decirte qué?”

-“Que eres gay”

Jensen parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta para evitar ahogarse con su propia saliva- “Um, no te ofendas Michael, pero no veo como eso sea asunto tuyo. Mi vida personal no tiene nada que ver con mi trabajo en el hospital”

Michael negó - “Cuando afecta a mi personal y te vuelve incapaz de  realizar tu trabajo, es mi asunto”

Jensen se frotó la sien- “Mira, lamento haber salido corriendo esa noche. Fue un shock y no pude lidiar con ello. No había visto a Jared en cuatro años, fue un rompimiento difícil y de repente estaba sentado en mi Sala de Emergencias como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue estúpido y poco profesional”- admitió- “Y me disculpo por mi conducta, pero no veo la manera en que tener conocimiento anterior de mi sexualidad lo hubiese prevenido. Lo dijiste tú mismo, Michael, no me necesitabas aquí esa noche, así que no fue que estuviese huyendo y dejándote corto de personal”

-“No, Dr. Ackles. Pero salir huyendo asustado, cuando no puedes manejar tus problemas personales es más que poco profesional, es francamente infantil”

-“Michael”

-“Tiene responsabilidades con este hospital, Dr. Ackles y con los demás doctores del personal”- dijo Michael con severidad, sus ojos de nuevo sobre el papel enfrente de él- “No puedes esperar que ignore esto”

-“Entonces ¿puedo preguntar qué tipo de disciplina enfrentó Lauren cuando se fue a mitad de su turno, el día que su novio vino a proponérsele?”

Michael resopló- “Jen, ella acababa de comprometerse; dame algo de crédito”

-“Así que ella tenía permitido escaparse, con el hecho de que se salió a mitad de su turno, el cual debo añadir no eran horas extra, para poder echarse un polvo de mediodía con su novio, pero yo tengo que enfrentar las consecuencias porque me puse un poco emocional por una mala ruptura”- Jensen rodó los ojos- “Asombroso”

-“Tengo que seguir las reglas, Jen”

Jensen suspiró- “Como sea. Entonces ¿Qué tipo de castigo corresponde al crimen del que estás tan seguro soy culpable?”

-“Tres días de suspensión. Sin sueldo”

Jensen se puso de pie- “Cristo, me largo de aquí”

Ni siquiera se molesto en volver la mirada hacia Michael cuando salió de la habitación, sólo se colgó la mochila al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta de la Sala de Emergencias.

-“Hey, hombre ¿a dónde vas?”- le preguntó Justin en el camino, los pantalones de su traje de hospital asomándose por debajo de su largo abrigo negro. Un día, iban a atraparle llegando al trabajo en uniforme y Jensen, de verdad esperaba no ser quien tuviese que escucharle quejarse sobre eso.

-“A casa”- dijo subiéndose la mochila-“O tal vez a algún sitio para emborracharme”

Justin lo detuvo con una mano en el codo- “¿Qué demonios Jen? Tu turno comienza en 20 minutos”

Jensen negó- “Tres días de suspensión sin sueldo por escaparme la noche que Jared apareció”- Miró a su reloj- “¿A qué horas abre Morgan’s?”

Justin le miró boquiabierto- “¿Qué carajo? ¿Es en serio?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Michael estaba seguro. No estaba exactamente feliz con mi menos que conducta profesional, dijo que necesito aprender cómo manejar mis problemas personales igual que un adulto y no como un niño. O algo por el estilo”

-“Y una mierda”

Jensen asintió estando de acuerdo-“¿Si, pero que puedo hacer? No es que pueda simplemente ignorarlo”

-“Y. una. mierda”- dijo Justin de nuevo- “No te puede suspender por algo como eso. No por una primera falta. Deberías tratarlo con Ferris”

-“Como sea, ten un buen día de trabajo, te veré luego”

-“¿Juego en tu casa este fin de semana?”

Jensen hizo una pausa y le miro sobre su hombro- “Claro hombre ¿por qué diablos no? No es que tenga algo mejor que hacer”

 

 

 

 

Los zapatos de tacón alto resonando en el piso de la cocina despertaron a Jared del sueño que tenía, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse del sofá. Los perros estaban tumbados alrededor de él. Había estado durmiendo en el salón desde la noche que se lastimó el brazo, a pesar de que Sandy se había suavizado un poco después de que le compró una nueva mesita para café. Compartir la cama con ella, después de ver a Jensen de nuevo, era más de lo que su estomago podía soportar. Así que se resignó al sofá y a todas las torceduras de cuello y espalda que el dormir ahí le traería.

Sandy se movió por el salón, charlando alegremente por el celular y Jared se mantuvo quieto, los ojos cerrados y la respiración calmada. En realidad, no quería hablar con ella, especialmente siendo la primera cosa de la mañana, antes de tomar su café.

Normalmente, se levantaba antes, salía a correr con los perros antes de que ella entrara en la ducha, así podía evitarla hasta que regresará a casa y no sabe porque se quedó dormido, pero se imagina que probablemente fue por el sueño que había tenido.

La puerta principal se cerró con un fuerte golpe al paso de Sandy, probablemente su versión de una llamada de despertador y cuando Jared giró para sentarse, se preguntó si ella estaría en casa esa noche. No era tan ingenuo para pensar que Sandy le había sido fiel, en los cuatro años que habían estado juntos. Él tampoco lo habría sido si no fuera por el hecho de que la única persona con la que deseaba estar, no quería tener nada que ver con él.

Harley saltó de donde estaba acostado al final del sofá y caminó por la habitación hacia la puerta principal, gimiendo un poco. Pronto se le unió Sadie y Jared no pudo evitar reírse cuando se impulso sobre sus pies.

-“De acuerdo, señal recibida, chicos”- alcanzó los pantalones de chándal que descartó, antes de irse a dormir, la noche anterior y se los puso. Se calzó los zapatos deportivos, dejados, convenientemente, junto a la puerta y agarró una sudadera con capucha antes de ponerles a los perros las correas y conducirlos fuera del departamento al parque que estaba cruzando la calle.

El departamento no era adecuado para animales, especialmente para perros tan grandes como Harley y Sadie, pero Sandy se rehusó a comprar e incluso a alquilar una casa. Y había tomado todo de Jared convencerla de que consiguiera un lugar en un edificio que admitiera mascotas. Harley y Sadie eran las únicas cosas positivas en su vida y a pesar de que Josh se ofreció a cuidarlos, no había manera de que Jared se fuera dejándolos en Texas.

El parque cruzando la calle era lo mejor que podía ofrecerles a sus bebes, en cuanto a ejercicio. No podía dejarlos sin correa, pero podía correr alrededor del perímetro y dejarlos estirar los músculos, ya que estaban obligados a permanecer encerrados en el interior del pequeño apartamento.

Jared comenzó una ligera carrera tan pronto como alcanzó la pista de bicicletas, los perros le seguían fácilmente y vació su mente, centrándose en su ritmo cardíaco y el sonido de sus pies golpeando el asfalto.

Pero inevitablemente, los pensamientos sobe Jensen volvían. Había intentado no pensar en él cuando estaba por la ciudad, pero tenía que pensar en lo que haría si se topaban el uno con el otro. Especialmente en esas raras ocasiones cuando estaba con Sandy. Jared no era estúpido; sabía que Danneel le habría dicho a Jensen que tenía una novia. No era que le pudiese haber explicado todo a una extraña, cuando ni siquiera pudo explicárselo a él.

Los ojos de Jared comenzaron a lanzar miradas alrededor del parque, buscando alguna señal de Jensen, aunque por qué asumía que podría estar en un parque, ni siquiera él podía responderlo.

Estaba tan ocupando buscando pistas de la presencia de Jensen, que Jared no supo qué hacer cuando su mirada se posó en su hermano, teniendo un picnic bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una mujer que debía ser su esposa y dos niños pequeños.

Jared se congeló en su sitio, inseguro de que hacer. No había hablado con Jeff en… ¿meses? ¿Había sido por más de un año? Honestamente no tenía idea. Había cortado con todos desde que Jensen se fue. O al menos, eso intentó. Josh y sus hermanas podían ser realmente unos idiotas testarudos cuando querían.

Jared se preguntó brevemente por qué nunca había visto a Jeff en el parque antes. ¿Vivían cerca? Miro más fijamente a la esposa de Jeff intentando recordar  si la había visto antes y  se quedo consternado cuando descubrió que lo había hecho. Ella fue quien le indicó la dirección de la biblioteca la semana después de mudarse.

El corazón de Jared martillaba contra su pecho; era peor que cuando se encontró con Jensen en el hospital. Al menos estaba preparado para la reacción de Jensen. Sabía que el hombre estaría sorprendido, enojado y no querría tener nada que ver con él. Pero no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de Jeff.

Dio un vacilante paso hacia atrás, listo para dar la vuelta, correr y evadir toda la situación, pero Sadie se había sentado sobre su bonito culo tan pronto como dejaron de correr y Jared le piso la cola, su chica dejo escapar un ladrido lleno de dolor. Jared se estremeció y miró hacia atrás a tiempo de ver que Jeff levantaba la mirada: sus ojos fijándose sobre Jared como un imán. De repente, todos los pensamientos de marcharse se desvanecieron de la mente de Jared, mientras esperaba que Jeff dijera o hiciera  lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

Una pequeña parte de Jared esperaba que Jeff tomara el giro que nadie tomó en aquel entonces, pero ellos no sabían todos los detalles y seguían sin saberlos así que todo lo que Jared podía esperar era que le gritará

Lentamente, Jeff se puso de pies, alejándose de la manta del picnic. Su esposa se levantó, mirando entre ellos como si no estuviera segura de que estaba pasando, sujetando al bebe contra su pecho y agarrando al pequeño niño con una mano sobre su hombro.

El pozo de culpa que se había construido en el interior de Jared después de todo lo que había hecho, se volvió más profundo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía recordar el nombre de su cuñada o el de los niños en sus brazos, su sobrino y sobrina.

Jared estaba tan centrado en la mujer y los niños que no se dio cuenta que Jeff había cruzado los pocos metros que los separaban y ahora estaba de pie a pocos pasos en frente de él con una mirada inescrutable en el rostro.

-“JT”- dijo Jeff de modo cortante y algo se rompió en el corazón de Jared ante el apodo que no había oído en cuatro años. No era algo en lo que Josh hubiese sido indulgente, o las chicas, incluso sus padres pensaron que ya estaba demasiado grande para ello.

Tomando una honda respiración, consiguió darle a su hermano un educado asentimiento- “Jeff”- no podía soportar la mirada en los ojos de Jeff, no sabía cómo describirlo, así que desvió la vista hacia sus perros, sentados obedientemente  a sus pies, observando la reunión con creciente aburrimiento.

Jared se aclaró la garganta cuando el silenció se prolongó- “Lo siento”- dijo en voz baja- “Había visto a tu esposa aquí antes; no sabía quién era. Nunca hubiese venido aquí si hubiese sabido que este era su parque. No me necesitas aquí, lo aceptó”

-“¿Eso es lo qué vas a hacer?”- preguntó Jeff, una genuina curiosidad matizando su voz- “¿No vendrás a este parque porque sabes que es aquí donde traigo a mis hijos? ¿No utilizaras ese gimnasio en la esquina porque es el de Chris? ¿O la pastelería porque es el único lugar en toda la ciudad que hace los pastelillos favoritos de Jensen? ¿Así es como vas a vivir tu vida?”

Jared se encogió de hombros, aún sin levantar la mirada, a pesar de que saber que Chris estaba en Boston fue sorprendente y se preguntó si Steve también- “¿No es eso lo que merezco? ¿Adecuar mi vida alrededor de la de ustedes?”

-“Dímelo tú”

Jared no dijo nada y después de unos segundos, Jeff suspiró.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jared? Le mentiste a Josh?”

Jared se estremeció. Debió saber que Jeff llamaría a Josh tan pronto como se enterara de que estaba en Boston. Estaba agradecido de que Josh estuviese ocupado con ese gran caso y realmente no tuviese tiempo para llamarle, sin embargo sabía que podía esperar que Megan o Mackenzie le estén gritando por el teléfono antes de que la semana termine.

Jeff resopló una risa- “Si, hablamos. No sabe que está pasando contigo tampoco. ¿Vas en serio con esa chica? ¿Realmente te mudaste aquí para estar con ella? Porque si lo hiciste entonces bien, te dejaré ir a ser feliz y yo lidiaré con Jensen. De nuevo”- Jeff se quedó en silencio por un segundo y Jared se arriesgó a levantar la mirada y se sobresaltó antes la feroz mirada de protección en su rostro, recordando el tiempo cuando esa mirada había sido para él y no sólo para Jensen.

-“Pero si estás aquí por Jensen, para intentar recuperarlo, sabes malditamente bien que no voy a dejarte estar en ningún lugar cerca de él”

Jared alzó la cabeza y miró  Jeff directo a los ojos- “Vine aquí porque necesitaba ser castigado. Y no hay mejor castigo que estar cerca de Jensen y saber que nunca podre tenerle. Saber que puedo entrar en ese hospital y verle en cualquier momento que quiera, pero nunca seré capaz de abrazarlo de nuevo, de tocarle, de besarle. Es por eso que estoy aquí, Jeff”

Jared se estremeció. Era lo más cerca que había ido de decirle a alguien la verdad y la necesidad de simplemente sacar todo, fue casi demasiado para él

Jared jaló las correas de sus perros y los giro de frente al camino por donde llegaron.

-“Permaneceré fuera de tu camino, Jeff. No tendrás que preocuparte por Jensen”- lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro a su cuñada y a los niños- “Lamento haber arruinado su día”

Sonrió con dificultad a su hermano y se marchó.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Castigado?”- repitió Chris cuando le entregó las tazas de café a Steve y Jeff- “¿Qué diablos significa eso?”

Jeff tomó su taza cuidadosamente, balanceándola en una mano mientras acunaba a Layla en el hueco de su brazo. Intentó encogerse de hombros y Layla se agitó- “No lo sé”- dijo simplemente.

-“¿De qué necesita ser castigado?- preguntó acomodándose en el piso cerca de Steve quien estaba jugando con Cameron.

-“No lo _sé_ ”- dijo Jeff de nuevo, con un poco más fuerza que antes- “Sabes que no siempre puedo leer a JT de la manera en que Steve y Josh podían y soy su jodido hermano. Y después de cuatro años de no verle…”- la voz de Jeff se debilitó y sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

Chris pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de Jeff, principalmente por él mismo, supuso Chris, pero había algo más ahí por Jensen y Jared también.

-“Tal vez se está sintiendo culpable por dejar que Jensen se vaya”- sugirió Steve.

Chris soltó un bufido-“Apuesto que esa _Sandy_ le compensa eso”

-“Chris”- le reprendió Steve y Chris se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

-“Solo decía”

Chris miró de vuelta a Jeff, en la esquina del sofá con Layla, y observó que estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.

-“Parecía… triste”- dijo Jeff en voz baja- “Si realmente hubiese superado a Jensen y estuviera feliz con esta chica ¿no debería verse feliz? ¿Contento al menos?

-“¿Cómo se veía exactamente?” preguntó Steve y Chris tuvo el breve pensamiento de que no deberían estar teniendo esta conversación en frente de Cameron, pero el chico se golpeaba en la cabeza con uno de sus camiones de juguete, así que imaginó que estaban a salvo.

-“¿Deprimido?”- respondió Jeff, pero era una pregunta, como si no estuviese seguro. Jeff suspiró- “Él no…”

Hubo silencio por un par de latidos y Chris pensó que Jeff no iba a responder. Decidió cambiar el tema, pero su amante no tenía esa idea.

-“¿No es qué, Jeff?”- preguntó Steve y Chris notó la preocupación en su voz y por primera vez en un tiempo, Chris recordó que Jensen no sólo perdió a su otra mitad durante la separación o Jeff a su hermano pequeño.

Steve también había perdido a su mejor amigo.

Jeff levantó la vista de Layla y fijó sus ojos en Steve- “Él no es Jay”

Eso fue lo más deprimente que Chris había escuchado nunca.

 

 

 

 

-“¿Que sucede con el tipo de la cortina tres?”- preguntó Misha, sus ojos examinando el historial clínico en sus manos. Podía sentir el peso de la presencia de Justin, cuando el doctor miró sobre su hombro a la escritura en el historial que Misha no podía identificar o descifrar.

-“Está como una cuba”- respondió Justin- “Alcohol o drogas, no lo sé. Caminó directo hacia una señal de alto y consiguió una hemorragia nasal. Mandé a Alexis a traerle un poco de café, para que este un poco sobrio antes de que le eche a patadas en el culo”

-“¿Le enviaste para unos rayos X?”- preguntó Misha, examinando las notas, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que ponía en los desordenados garabatos y una vez más agradecido del hecho de que Justin rara vez, si acaso, llenara los historiales clínicos. Si lo hiciera, ni Misha, Alexis o algún otro enfermero sería capaz de leerlos.

-“No, Dr. Misha, no le envíe a unos rayos X”- se burló Justin- “No tiene nada roto. Sólo tendrá un par de ojos negros y un dolor de cabeza masivo cuando despierte en la mañana”

-“Eres un idiota”- dando la vuelta al historial cerrado, empujándolo hacia Justin y riendo cuando gruñó de sorpresa

-“Por aquí Sr. Padalecki”

Misha levantó la vista al sonido de la voz de Alexis y observó al personal de enfermería llevar a Jared a través  de la Sala de Urgencias a un cubículo con cortinas. Se aclaro la garganta- “Dr. Hartley”

Justin gruño de nuevo-“¿Por qué me estás diciendo Dr. Hartley?”

Misha le ignoró- “¿Alexis? Yo cuidare de Jared”

Alexis y Jared detuvieron su camino. Justin maldijo por lo bajo.

-“Misha”- dijo Jared sorprendido- “Hey. No sabía que estabas aquí”

Misha sonrió- “Si, no muchos lo saben”

Alexis miró de Misha a Jared y viceversa- “¿Se conocen?”

Misha asintió- “Si, fuimos juntos al instituto”- apartó la mirada de Alexis para estudiar a Jared- “¿Estás aquí para que te quiten los puntos?”- Jared asintió y Misha sonrió amablemente- “Puedo encargarme de eso”

Alexis simplemente se encogió de hombros entregándole el historial de Jared antes de volver apresurada hacia la sala de espera.

-“¿Dr. Hartley, puedes revisar el brazo de Jared antes de quitarle los puntos, por favor?”- preguntó educadamente mientras examinaba el historial de Jared.

Justin asintió sin decir palabra y Misha tuvo que detenerse físicamente de rodar los ojos- “Por aquí Jared”- Dijo en su lugar, llevando a su viejo amigo hacia la cortina cuatro, Justin iba después de él a su otro lado, observando en silencio. Era lo más callado que Misha lo había visto y se pregunto brevemente si valía la pena intentar convencer a Jared de pasar el rato solo para mantener al doctor en silencio.

-“No sabía que estabas aquí”- Dijo Jared de nuevo cuando Misha lo instaló en la cama.

-“Vine a Boston para la Universidad, ya sabias eso”

Jared asintió y Justin empujó la cortina para cerrarla- “Si, sin embargo… no sabía que te habrías quedado. ¿También eres doctor?”

Misha rió y negó con la cabeza- “Enfermero. Tenemos cuatro doctores en nuestro pequeño círculo: necesitábamos a alguien más bajo en la escala para que Chris y Steve no se sientan incompetentes”

Jared rió- “Si, escuché que el nuevo chico de Jensen era doctor, también. Deben hacer fiestas realmente asombrosas”

Justin se atragantó con su propia lengua cuando examinaba el antebrazo y la mano de Jared- “¿Puedes extender los dedos, por favor?”

Misha le miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de ocuparse en conseguir todo lo que necesitaba para quitarle los puntos del brazo a Jared.

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron con sorpresa- “Oh espera. Mierda, Danneel dijo que nadie sabía. Mierda, soy un idiota”

Misha le dirigió una tensa sonrisa- “Está bien, Jensen como que tuvo que salir del closet la última vez que estuviste aquí. Está bastante afuera ahora”

-“¿Qué hay de su novio?”

-“Apoya a su hombre, como dice el cliché”

-“¿Entonces lo conoces? ¿Al chico de Jensen?”- preguntó Jared, ignorando completamente a Justin parado en frente de él, sus ojos fijos en Misha.

-“¿Aprieta la mano en un puño, por favor?”- pidió Justin e incluso sin mirarle, Misha pudo escuchar la vacilación en su voz y estaba seguro de que sería capaz de ver el sonrojo en el rostro del doctor si tuviera el coraje de levantar la mirada.

-“Seguro que lo conozco”- respondió Misha alegremente, deseando que Jared se callé y le deje terminar para que pueda irse- “Trabaja aquí”

-“¿Cómo es él, este chico? ¿Es… es muy diferente a mi?”- preguntó Jared

Misha suspiro audiblemente ¿Cómo demonios se supone iba a hacer esto con Justin parado justo ahí?

-“Es diferente, si. No es tan alto. Cabello rubio, ojos azules. Es un buen chico.

Jared se echó a reír- “¿Crees que es caliente?”

Misha se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano- “Baja la voz Jay, por favor. Jensen o Justin pueden estar ahí afuera”- podía sentir los ojos de Justin sobre él y tuvo que obligarse a no reír- “Y no pienso que sea caliente. El chico es mi mejor amigo; es un poco espeluznante pensar algo así de él”

Misha gruñó de dolor y sorpresa cuando Justin discretamente le piso fuerte en el pie. No sabía si era porque le había dado su nombre a Jared o porque dijo que no pensaba que fuera caliente. No pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros.

Justin sacudió la cabeza y se sacó los guantes- “De acuerdo, Jared. Tu brazo y mano parecen estar bien. No hay pérdida de movimiento que pueda ver, todos los tendones y músculos parecen funcionar normalmente y no hay infecciones alrededor de los puntos. Así que no hay nada más que necesite hacer. Voy a continuar y dejar que el enfermero Collins remueva los puntos y sólo se cuidados por los próximos días. Si notas algún tipo de rigidez o tirantez en los músculos, sólo regresa directo aquí ¿de acuerdo?”

Jared asintió- “Gracias, Dr. Hartley”

Justin sonrió y se giró hacia Misha- “Su paciente, enfermero Collins. Y puedo sugerirle que se centre más en su paciente, en lugar de los cotilleos sobre los demás doctores en su hospital”

Misha se sonrojó ante la mirada en el rostro de Justin- “Si, Dr. Hartley. Mis disculpas”

Justin frunció el ceño y jaló la cortina con un movimiento repentino, regresándola a su lugar bruscamente una vez que salió.

-“Estaba un poco tenso”- señaló Jared y Misha resistió la necesidad de reír histéricamente. En lugar de ello se puso sus propios guantes y rodó un pequeño taburete así podía sentarse enfrente de Jared y comenzó a trabajar removiendo la hilera de puntos negros y ordenados.

-“Si bueno, el Dr. Hartley es un fanático de las reglas”

-“¡Ackles!”- la voz de Justin fue lo suficientemente alta para escucharse a través del ruido de la sala Urgencias y Misha se estremeció.

-“¡¿Qué?!”-gritó Jensen en respuesta- “Deja de gritar tan malditamente alto. Estoy al otro lado de la habitación, no en Texas”

-“Trescientos dólares, como el infierno de ahora”- exigió Justin. Misha rió.

-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dijiste que no los querías!”

-“Sala de descanso del personal. Ahora”

-“¿Qué fue eso?”- preguntó Jared

Misha negó- “Nada. No querrás saberlo”

Jared mordió su labio inferior por un rato mientras Misha cortaba las suturas negras.

-“Pensé que no estaba aquí”- dijo Jared finalmente y Misha se detuvo para mirarle.

-“¿Jensen?”

Jared asintió-“Lo verifiqué para estar seguro, cuando firme mi entrada. No estaba alrededor, pensé que estaba a salvo”

Misha miró su reloj- “Ha estado en la sala de trauma. Victima de incendio, creo”- miró a Jared cuidadosamente- “¿Te habrías marchado si le hubieses visto?”

Jared se sonrojó- “Este es el tercer día que vengo. Siempre me iba antes porque él estaba aquí. No tendría que lidiar conmigo”

-“Pudiste ir al consultorio de tu doctor, sabes”- le dijo Misha, cortando otro punto- “No tenías que volver hasta aquí”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “No tengo un consultorio médico. Aún no le he conseguido”

Misha frunció el ceño- “¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?”

-“Un par de meses”

-“¿Y no tienes un consultorio médico habitual?”

Jared sonrió tristemente- “Paso la mayor parte del día estando atento a Jensen, así poder esconderme en la tienda más cercana o evadiendo a mi _asombrosa_ novia tanto como sea jodidamente posible. Algo como un consultorio médico o dental realmente no parecen ser lo suficientemente importantes con todo lo que tengo que lidiar”

Misha no supo que decir a eso, así que simplemente continuó con su trabajo, pequeñas tijeras plateadas haciendo suaves ruidos en la silenciosa quietud del cubículo.

-“¿Hace cuánto que Steve y Chris están en Boston?”- preguntó Jared después de unos minutos de silencio.

-“Se mudaron con Jensen”- respondió Misha con honestidad. Mentir no iba hacer nada mejor o peor- “Le estaban esperando en el aeropuerto el día de su vuelo”

Jared ladró una carcajada- “Pensé que después de que Jensen se mudo, ellos no querían tener nada que ver conmigo ¿Y quién podría culparles, eh?”

Misha ignoró la pregunta- “Creó que estaban enfermos de esconderse ¿sabes? Sabían que a nadie le importaría en Texas, pero pienso que vieron esto como un nuevo comienzo, un lugar nuevo dónde pudieran empezar de cero, ser abiertos y honestos. Aún si estaban llevando a la mitad de su familia con ellos”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Enfermos de esconder qué?”

Misha le miro fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta que Jared honestamente no sabía.

-“Chris y Steve, están saliendo juntos Jared. Lo han estado desde… Dios, nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero definitivamente antes de que dejaran Texas”

-“Jesús”- suspiró Jared- “No vi venir eso. ¿Qué hay de todas esas chicas con las que Chris siempre se paseaba por ahí?”

Misha se encogió de hombros- “No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero voy a suponer que era su intento de pretender que nada pasaba. Jugando al hetero”

Sintió todo el cuerpo de Jared tensarse bajo sus manos cuando removió el último punto y levantó la vista para ver una expresión horrorizada en el rostro de su amigo.

-“¿Chris engañaba a Steve?”- su voz entrecortada era algo que nadie se perdería.

Misha sonrió tristemente- “En realidad, no pienso que fuera del todo serio antes de mudarse aquí. Estaban pretendiendo que no eran más que amigos con derechos, ya sabes”

-“¿Por qué simplemente no nos lo dijeron? Incluso si solo andaban follando, no podían haber pensado que nos sentiríamos extraños con eso. ¿Hola? He estado enamorado de un chico desde que tenía quince años”

Misha captó el uso del tiempo presente en el arrebato de Jared, pero lo ignoró por ahora. El señalarlo no iba hacer nada bueno por Jared o Jensen.

-“Mira a Chris, JT. El es por mucho el epitome del típico vaquero ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, al darse cuenta que estaba enamorándose de un hombre?”

-“Steve me dijo en una ocasión que pensaba era gay, cuando Jen y yo aun estábamos en la Universidad. Me preguntó cómo saberlo ¿y qué podía decirle? No es como si haya estado albergando enamoramientos secretos con Brad Pitt y Johny Depp. Siempre fue sólo Jen”

Misha sonrió- “Algunas veces se trata solo de una persona. Igual que lo es para Chris y Steve y para ti y Jensen”

Jared suspiró, ignorando completamente la oración- “Todos estos secretos están en serio enojándome ¿Por qué no todo el mundo puede ser honesto sobre sus sentimientos?”

Misha bajó las tijeras y miró a Jared con ojos tristes- “No lo sé, dímelo tú, Jared”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No me mires así Misha. Nunca fue un secreto el hecho que amo a Jensen más que a nada en este mundo”

-“Si, ese es el por qué estas con esta chica Sandy y no con él. Eso tiene perfecto sentido”- Misha rodó los ojos.

-“Hay cosas que no sabes, Misha. Cosas que pasaron y que no puedo esperar sean perdonadas”

-“Jared, acabas de dejar de hablar de cómo odias los secretos y de que desearías que todos pudieran ser honestos, pero te niegas a admitir lo que realmente sucedió en ese entonces. Cuatro años y Jensen aún no sabe por qué te rehusaste a mudarte con él”

Jared suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez era más por frustración, Misha supuso- “No puedo explicarte eso a ti, hombre. No creo que pueda explicárselo a nadie”

-“Jensen merece saberlo, Jared”- señaló Misha cuando envolvió una venda limpia alrededor del antebrazo de Jared- “Si en realidad has decidido que ustedes dos han terminado, entonces dile la verdad sobre lo que sucedió y déjale seguir adelante. Déjale encontrar a alguien con quien pasar su vida. Déjale ver que Justin puede ser bueno para él, si sólo se compromete de lleno en la relación, en lugar de matar el tiempo hasta que tú regreses y le hagas perder la cabeza”- odiaba mentir, pero si esto hacía algo para que Jared salga de su culo y haga algo respecto a Jensen, piensa que habrá valido la pena.

-“Eso nunca va a pasar”

-“Entonces necesita saber eso”

Jared se limitó a asentir.

Misha cogió el historial de Jared del final de la cama y lo firmó.

-“Puedes usar algo de Mederma en las cicatrices. No las eliminará por completo, pero se desvanecerán un poco”

Jared alejó su brazo-“No me importan las cicatrices”- su vos desprovista de emoción.

Misha se preguntó si lo único que a Jared le importaba era el doctor al otro lado de la cortina. ¿Qué tipo de reacción habían causado al decirle que Jensen había seguido adelante y estaba con alguien cuando Jared claramente no lo había hecho?

-“De acuerdo”- dijo a falta de algo mejor- “Va a estar un poco sensible por un tiempo, así que se cuidadoso”

Jared asintió y saltó de la cama- “Gracias Misha, te veré por ahí”

-“Hey”- llamó Misha

Jared volvió el rostro hacia él- “¿Qué?”

Misha respiro profundamente, entonces saco un rotulador negro del bolsillo de su bata. Levanto la manga del brazo bueno de Jared y escribió su número telefónico en la piel de Jared.

Hizo una pausa de menos de un segundo antes de añadir otro número bajo el suyo.

-“Este es mi número”- le dijo a Jared, apuntando al primero- “Y este es el de Jensen. Sólo por si acaso”

Jared asintió y tiró de la manga hacia abajo. Empujó la cortina y camino hacia la sala de Urgencias, pero se detuvo a unos pasos del cubículo.

Misha se asomó a través de la imponente figura de Jared para ver a Jensen sentado en la estación de enfermeras, escribiendo frenéticamente sobre algo en frente de él.

Incluso desde donde estaba, al lado opuesto de la habitación, Misha podía decir que Jensen no estaba haciendo nada y sólo había estado esperando que Jared saliera del cubículo.

Misha le dio a Jared un apretón en el hombro y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras, asomándose sobre el hombro de Jensen, a tiempo para ver que el doctor no había estado haciendo nada más que firmar su nombre una y otra vez antes de que Jensen cierre el archivo y lo meta en un cajón.

Miró a Jared y le dirigió una tensa sonrisa. Misha rodó los ojos.

-“Hey”- dijo Jared de forma poco convincente.

Misha maldijo por lo bajo.

Ellos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro por algunos minutos. Y estaba a punto de golpearles a ambos cuando Jared le miró. Misha asintió en silencio.

-“Um Jen, ¿podemos hablar? Sólo… quiero hablar contigo. Sobre todo”

Justin llego detrás de Misha justo a tiempo para escuchar la invitación y Misha le escuchó perder el aliento.

-“Um, si”- Jensen se aclaró la gargantas, como si la emoción fuera demasiado para hablar- “Si, eso… terminaré dentro de dos horas. Hay un comedor al que vamos, cruzando la calle. Gellar’s. Si tú… si me das tu número, te llamare cuando haya terminado”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Esta bien. Te esperaré ahí. No tengo que estar en ninguna parte”

Misha observó como jugueteaba con su manga y pensó que los números escritos en su piel le estaban poniendo nervioso.

-“De acuerdo entonces. Supongo que te veré pronto”

Jensen asintió y los tres observaron a Jared alejarse.

-“Jeff va a ponerse hecho una furia”- dijo Justin cuando Jared estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para escucharles.

-“Entonces no le diremos a Jeff”- ordenó prácticamente Jensen- “Sólo necesito un cierre. Han sido cuatro años, sólo quiero saber por qué”

Justin se encogió de hombros cuando se sentó en frente de una computadora y abrió el archivo de un paciente- “De acuerdo, hombre. Sólo asegúrate de hacerme ver bien”

Jensen rió mientras se alejaba.

Había silencio en la estación de enfermeras cuando Misha archivó el historial de Jared y Justin tecleaba lo que fueran que ponían las notas que había hecho. Al menos Misha sería capaz de encontrarles sentido esta vez.

-“¿Vas a decirle a Jeff?”- preguntó Misha después de varios minutos.

Justin suspiró- “No. Me gustan mis pelotas donde están, gracias. Nos matará a ambos por dejar a Jensen hacer esto”

Misha rió.

 


	4. Capítulo 3

 

 

 

Al final pasaron casi tres horas antes de que Jensen fuera capaz de checar su salida, gracias a una colisión de cuatro autos en la autopista. Por lo que cerca de cuatro horas después de que Jared saliera del hospital, Jensen empujó la puerta del Comedor de Gellar. No esperaba que Jared siguiera esperándole, pero ahí estaba, con la mirada fija en su taza de café, sin siquiera lucir un poco enojado por su tardanza.

De hecho, se veía un infierno mas deprimido.

Cuadrando los hombros, se movió por el pasillo y se deslizó en la butaca enfrente de él.

Jared levantó la mirada sorprendido

-“Jensen, viniste”

Asintió- “Dije que lo haría ¿no es así?”

Jared se sonrojó- “Sólo no esperaba… pensé que habías cambiado de opinión”

El tono en la voz de Jared era tan débil y lamentable que Jensen necesito todo lo que tenía para no estirarse sobre la mesa y tomar su mano.

-“Hubo una emergencia en el hospital. Accidente de varios autos. Todas las manos disponibles”

-“Oh”- fue todo lo que Jared dijo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, hasta que la mesera apareció con una enorme taza de café para Jensen.

-“Gracias Sarah”- dijo educadamente.

Sarah sonrió- “No te veo a menudo por aquí sin la pandilla. ¿Dónde están todos?”

-“Misha aún estaba en el hospital cuando me fui, Justin se fue a hacer lo que sea que haga cuando está solo. Jeff y Kelly tienen algún tipo de cita esta noche y Chris y Steve la harán de niñeras”

-“¡Aw!”- dijo con entusiasmo- “Me encanta ver a Steve con los bebes. Él tiene esa adorable y cursi mirada en su rostro, igual a si quisiera niños propios, pero estuviese demasiado asustado para pedírselo a Chris”

Jensen resopló- “Creo que si Steve desea algo lo suficiente, encontrará la manera de pedirlo”

¿Chris y Steve con niños? Ese era un concepto aún más extraño que el de Chris y Steve saliendo en primer lugar.

Sarah se encogió de hombros- “Sí, tienes razón. Es muy gracioso como Chris no tiene idea de cuan atado lo tiene a su dedo meñique”- rió un poco antes de echarle un vistazo a Jared- “Creo que no he tenido el placer”

Jensen resistió el impulso de suspirar- “Sarah, este es Jared. Jared, ella es Sarah. Sarah se reúne con Chris y Steve algunas veces”

Dejó de lado la parte de que Jared era hermano de Jeff y su ex novio. Realmente no quería entrar en detalles a mitad de un comedor, con una chica de la que no conocía nada además del hecho que podía ganarle bebiendo a Chris.

Jared, siempre el mismo caballero Sureño, se acercó a estrecharle la mano pero sin decir palabra y de repente, Jensen se dio cuenta que estaba más que un poco incomodo con la mujer extraña parada junto a él.

Su confianza y extroversión no estaban a la vista y se preguntó qué demonios le había sucedido. ¿Realmente las cosas podían haber cambiado tanto, en sólo cuatro años? ¿Él era tan diferente para Jared, como Jared lo era para él?

-“Sarah ¿podías traerme un sándwich de atún?”- preguntó Jensen para que Sarah se marchara- “No he comido nada desde el almuerzo”

-“Seguro cariño”- hizo una anotación en su bloc de pedidos y se volteó hacia Jared- “¿Qué hay de ti guapo? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?”

-“Tomaré lo mismo”- dijo Jared en voz baja y algo se rompió en el corazón de Jensen.

-“Jared eres alérgico a los mariscos”- le recordó amablemente. Sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos cuatro años, la evidencia estaba sentada enfrente de él, pero estaba completamente seguro que las alergias de Jared no eran una de ellas.

Observó a Jared sonrojarse violentamente y apartar la vista- “Oh”- se quedó mirando fijamente a la mesa.

-“Tomará un sándwich de queso  ¿y podrías traernos agua para ambos?”

Sarah añadió la orden de Jared a su bloc, dirigiéndole a Jensen una mirada preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se marchó apresurada.

Esperó hasta que no pudiera escucharles antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa- “¿Jared qué demonios pasa contigo?”

Jared se estremeció y se alejó, sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de Jensen, en esa pequeña butaca.

Jensen se sentó hacia atrás- “Jesús”- susurró sin aliento- “Jay”

El fantasma de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jared-“Nadie me ha llamado _Jay_ desde que te fuiste”

-“¿Ni siquiera tu chica?”

-“ _Mi chica”_ \- escupió las palabras como si tuvieran un sabor extraño- “Tengo suerte si por lo menos, me habla. No es que en realidad quiera que lo haga. Tengo mejores conversaciones con mis perros, amigo”

Jensen parpadeó- “¿Las cosas no van bien desde la mudanza?”

-“Las cosas nunca han ido bien. Ella es una perra sin corazón que no hace más que hacerme sentir miserable”

-“¿Qué? ¿Entonces por qué estas con ella?”

Jared levantó la vista hacia él, con una mirada de determinación- “Porque después de lo que te hice, merezco ser miserable”

-“¿Después de lo que me hiciste?”- repitió Jensen, totalmente confundido por el giro que había tomado la conversación- “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No mudarte a Boston conmigo?”

Jared negó- “Te fui infiel”

Las palabras golpearon a Jensen como un puñetazo en el estomago, sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones y drenando la sangre de su rostro.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Esa noche cuando fuimos a celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Chad. Tenías ese turno como voluntario en la clínica y no pudiste venir ¿recuerdas? Te dije que había pasado la noche con Chad porque estaba demasiado ebrio para ir a casa por mi cuenta. Pero la verdad fue que desperté a la mañana siguiente en una cama que no reconocí, completamente desnudo y encontré a Sandy, de pie en la puerta de la habitación, llevando solamente mi camisa”- Jared dio una honda respiración- “No podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió pero era bastante obvio lo que había hecho”

Jensen no lograba que las palabras tuvieran sentido; era como si Jared estuviese hablando en otro idioma. Jared nunca le habría sido infiel, estando borracho o no, Jensen sabía eso mejor que su propio nombre.

-“No, Jay. No, tú no pudiste…”

-“Pero lo hice Jen”- le interrumpió Jared- “Esa fue la razón por la que nunca me mudé a Boston contigo. No merecía estar contigo después de lo que hice”

-“Jay, si me lo hubieses dicho, habríamos pensado una forma de superar eso. Estabas ebrio, fue un error”

-“¡Y ahora estoy pagando por ello!”- gritó Jared- “Y lo estaré pagando por el resto de mi vida”

Jensen hizo una pausa, entendiendo repentinamente- “¿Eso es lo que estás haciendo con Sandy? ¿Castigándote a ti mismo por un estúpido error?”

-“¡No fue un estúpido error, fue algo atroz! Te amo más que la vida misma ¡¿Por qué estarías con alguien que puede traicionarte de esa forma?!

-“Porque… ¡Porque te amo!”- Jensen estaba demasiado enojado para notar el desfase de tiempo en las oraciones- “¡Porque estabas ebrio! ¡Porque ni siquiera sabes lo que en realidad sucedió!”

-“Estaba desnudo en la cama de alguien más, Jen. Diría que era jodidamente obvio lo que había hecho”

-“¿Así que pensaste que lo mejor que podías hacer era alejarte de todo y todos los que amabas?”- pregunto Jensen, sus niveles de enojo aumentaban- “Hablé con Josh. Dijo que apenas pasabas tiempo con alguien. No hablas con Chad; solamente ves a Mackenzie y Megan cuando ellas te obligan. Mierda, no has visto a Logan en casi un año. ¡Él es tu jodido ahijado, Jared!”

-“Le pedí, le supliqué a Josh que escogiera a alguien más, pero se negó. ¡Demonios incluso Chad hubiese sido mejor que yo!”

-“¿Y qué paso con Chad? ¿Por qué diablos estás evitándole? No es que te hayas acostado con su novia”

Los hombros de Jared se hundieron- “No lo sé. Aproximadamente un año después de que te fuiste, comenzó a evadirme. No devolvía mis llamadas, se negaba a hablar conmigo. Pensé que descubrió lo que había hecho”

-“¿Y no te molestaste en salir de dudas?”- Jensen tomó nota mental de llamar a Chad tan pronto arreglara las cosas con Jared.

-“¡Lo merecía!”

-“¡Y una mierda Jay!”- gritó Jensen- “Eres un buen hombre. Podríamos haber superado esto. Pero en lugar de eso, tuviste que ir a revolcarte en tu propia autocompasión y obligarte a ti mismo a estar con alguien a quien odias”

-“¡Ella dijo que si no lo hacía iba a asegurarse de que nunca fueras capaz de trabajar como doctor!”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de sorpresa y apretó los labios, como si no hubiese querido decir eso.

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Qué demonios significa eso?”

Jared suspiró, todos los deseos de pelear le abandonaron- “Sandy fue la razón de que no pudieras encontrar un lugar de residencia en Texas. Nunca me dijo lo que había hecho, pero fue capaz de decirme que todo se debió a ella. Cuando finalmente conseguiste la oferta de residencia en otro Estado, dijo que no fuera contigo o se aseguraría de que nunca consiguieras un puesto como residente, lo que significaba que nunca podrías trabajar como doctor”

Si Jensen pensó que antes estaba sorprendido, no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al escuchar a Jared decir esas palabras.

-“¿Te chantajeó?”

-“Dijo que si te decía lo que estaba pasando, iba a decirte que me acosté con ella esa noche. Sabía que tenías los finales y mierdas. Si te decía algo como eso, iba a destrozarte; perderías todo. Así que accedí”

-“¿Y estar con ella? ¿Mudarte a Boston?”

-“Ella no sabe que estas aquí. Nunca le dije a dónde te mudaste. Cuando consiguió el ofrecimiento del _Heraldo de Boston_ , le dije que vendría con ella. No estaba feliz pero accedió, porque todos en la compañía la veían como la perfecta chica con un tío fijo de su brazo, la pareja perfecta. Parecía bueno para su imagen, y Dios, necesita una imagen porque ¿la verdadera Sandy? En realidad estoy pensando en sacarle radiografías para ver si no está escondiendo cuernos y una cola.

La broma de Jared no tuvo éxito cuando Jensen simplemente le miró.

-“¿Entonces te mudaste aquí para estar conmigo?”

Jared negó y Jensen sintió que su corazón se encogía. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba esperando la respuesta opuesta.

-“Me estaba volviendo condescendiente. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en una rutina fácil. Ignorando a Sandy, ignorando a todos, trabajando todas las horas que Dios mandaba. No dolía mas y necesitaba que doliera de nuevo”

-“¿Así que esto es un tipo de auto-lesión?”- Incluso antes de que Jared respondiera, ya sea para confirmarlo o negarlo, la mente de Jensen estaba corriendo a través de los terapeutas y psicólogos en el personal del hospital, peguntándose cuál sería el mejor para Jared, quien sería capaz de ayudarle.

Se había decidido por Beth Riesgraf cuando Jared volvió a hablar, su voz suave, apenas audible por encima de los sonidos del comedor.

-“¿Estar cerca de ti pero sin ser capaz de tenerte? Está jodidamente matándome, Jensen”

Jensen se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Jared entre las suyas- “De acuerdo, escúchame Jay. Lo que Sandy te hizo pasar, se ha terminado ¿de acuerdo? Ella ya no te tiene controlado. ¿Ahora sé todo, cierto? Podemos alejarte de ella, puedes venir a casa conmigo, ahora mismo y comenzar a buscar ayuda. Un terapeuta, psicólogo, _algo._ Sólo por favor, Jared. Levántate y ven a casa conmigo”

Jared pareció disgustado con la idea- “¡Qu… ¡NO! ¿Por qué sugieres eso? No merezco ayuda, no merezco nada. No hay un nosotros ¿por qué incluso ahora querrías algo como eso? ¿Después de todo lo que descubriste?”

-“¡Porque te amo! ¡Nunca deje de hacerlo!”

Jared sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus manos de Jensen- “No, Jensen. Ahora tienes a un nuevo novio, mereces ser feliz con él”

-“¿Justin? No, Justin no es…”

-“Sé que no soy yo”- le interrumpió Jared- “Pero puedes ser feliz con esté chico. Misha dijo que te dijera la verdad así serías capaz de finalmente seguir adelante y ya lo he hecho. Eso es todo lo que vine a decirte”

Jensen iba a matar a Misha. Iba a atarlo a una cama y arrancarle las pelotas por el ombligo.

-“Mereces ser feliz, Jensen y en realidad no soy la persona indicada para eso”- Jared se puso de pie de repente, derramando el ahora frío café de Jensen con la prisa- “No voy a irme de Boston, pero puedo prometerte que esta es la última vez que vas a verme. Adiós Jensen”- Jared se dio la vuelta y caminó rápidamente a la salida.

-“¡Jared! ¡Jared!”

Pero Jared le ignoró y salió intempestivamente del comedor.

-“¡Mierda!”- gritó Jensen y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que todo el comedor le estaba observando.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro y gimió.

-“¿Está todo bien?”- Jensen levantó la mirada para ver a Sara observándole con una mirada preocupada en el rostro.

-“No”- dijo honestamente- “Todo está completamente jodido”- Jensen se levantó, aventó un puñado de billetes a la mesa, más que suficiente para pagar por el café, la comida y una considerable propina.

Salió del comedor sin decir otra palabra.

 

 

 

 

-“De acuerdo, recuérdame que cuando decidamos tener niños, no adoptaremos ninguno menor de cuatro años”- Steve se quejaba con Layla, mientras abrochaba su enterizo después del tercer cambio de pañal en dos horas- “Estoy enfermo de los pañales”

Layla se rió de él y Steve la miró- “No intentes poner es mierda dulce e inocente conmigo pequeña. Yo le enseñe eso a tu hermano”

-“Cameron se quedo dormido”- dijo Chris- “¿Qué estas murmurando aquí?”

Steve levantó a Layla del cambiador, el cual habían colocado al fondo del salón- “Nada, solo le decía a este pequeño monstruo que no voy a caer con su ternura”

Chris rodó los ojos- “Si, seguro. Ella ya te tiene atado alrededor de su pequeño dedo y apenas tiene tres meses”

¿Y no era eso la verdad?

Steve acunó a su ahijada contra su hombro y se dirigió al sofá- “¿Cuándo nos convertimos en estos imbéciles mariquitas domesticados?”

Chris se dejó caer junto a él- “Justo a la vuelta de cuando decidimos dejar de esconder lo que sentíamos”- pasó los dedos por el cabello de Steve y él no pudo evitar apoyarse en el toque.

-“Nunca he negado mis sentimientos”- Bueno, no a Chris de todos modos.

Chris se inclinó para besarle suavemente- “Voy a compensártelo. Algún día”

Steve sonrió- “Ya lo has hecho”

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante varios minutos y Steve estaba seguro de que Danneel se burlaría de ellos por su amor enfermizo, entonces Layla se removió entre sueños y Steve se alejo para ver como estaba.

-“Sin embargo, nunca planeé los bebés”- dijo pasando una tranquilizadora mano por la espalda de Layla.

-“No son nuestros bebes, hombre. Creo que tenemos un par de años antes de empezar a pensar en tener hijos”

Steve regresó los ojos a su novio- “Hemos estado juntos, propiamente juntos por cinco años”- Incluso si todos los demás pensaban que eran solo cuatro- “¿Cuando _vamos_ a pensar en ello?”- Steve sabía que estaba enamorado de Chris, lo supo a los seis meses de conocerle en la Universidad. No era como si estuviese planeando dejarle en algún momento cercano.

Chris le miro fijamente-“¿Quieres tener hijos?”

-“Siempre nos imagine con niños, si. Nos hemos establecidos aquí ¿cierto? ¿Somos felices?”

-“Si, si claro que lo somos”- Chris miró a la habitación- “Necesitaremos un sitio más grande, si planeamos criar a un montón de niños”

 Steve asintió- “Pienso que sería agradable para Cameron tener un primito de su edad para correr con él”

Chris sonrió- “Mierda, hombre. Vamos a tener un hijo”

-“Si lo haremos”

Steve se inclinó de nuevo, justo cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-“¡Hey, hey, hey! No hagan eso en frente de mi hija”- gritó Jeff

-“Ella está dormida”- murmuró Steve contra los labios de Chris, besándole de nuevo.

-“De acuerdo, bien. No lo hagan enfrente de mí. Sigue siendo extraño”

-“Han pasado cuatro años”- le recordó Chris, aunque estaban más cerca de catorce si se decidían a ser honestos.

Kelly rodó los ojos y cruzó la habitación para coger a Layla de los brazos de Steve.

-“¿Chicos, qué están haciendo en casa tan temprano?”- preguntó mientras acomodó un poco más contra Chris. Sus brazos se sintieron un poco vacios ahora que Layla estaba de vuelta en el lugar correcto, con su madre.

Jeff miró a su esposa- “Kelly tenia ansiedad por separación”

Kelly le golpeó con la mano libre mientras acunaba a Layla contra su pecho con la otra. La bebé balbuceó, estirando los brazos hacia la cara de su madre.

Kelly sujetó su mano y beso sus dedos- “Hola mi hermosa pequeña ¿Me extrañaste? Mamá te extraño tanto”

Chris se apartó y señalo a Steve con un dedo acusador- “Comienzas a actuar así con nuestro hijos y nos divorciamos”

Steve sintió el sonrojó subir por su rostro mientras enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

-“¿Hijos?”- pregunto Kelly- “¿Ustedes van a tener hijos?”

Steve asintió- “Pensamos en eso, si”

Jeff rió- “¡Asombroso! Ya era hora de tener un aliado en las cuestiones de paternidad. Ninguno tiene idea de por todo lo que paso”

Kelly resopló- “Quisiera que alguno de ustedes pasara por lo mismo que yo, sólo por una vez. Les prometo que ninguno sería capaz de soportar el dolor”

-“Si cariño, sabemos que eres la Mujer Maravilla. Me inclinó a tus pies de Amazona”- Jeff le besó la mejilla

Kelly le golpeó de nuevo.

-“Así que, Cameron se quedó dormido en nuestra habitación”- dijo Steve poniéndose de pie- “Puedo ir a traerle o puedo llevártelo por la mañana”

Jeff elevó una ceja- “¿Estaría bien para ustedes?”

Steve compartió una mirada con Chris, quien asintió.

-“Por supuesto, no hay problema”

-“¿Cariño?”

Kelly sonrió- “Por mi está bien”

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe antes de que alguien pudiese decir palabra y Jensen irrumpió en la habitación.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó Chris, poniéndose de pie de un salto y parándose junto a Steve- “¿Estás bien?”

Jensen miro a su alrededor, a la habitación y a las personas ahí reunidas, como si apenas se estuviese dando cuenta de dónde estaba.

-“Vi a Jared”- dijo cuidadosamente- “Vino al hospital para que le sacaran los puntos. Fuimos por un café”

Jeff, Chris y Steve explotaron, disparando preguntas a Jensen. Steve estaba bastante seguro que no podía escucharles y olvídate de responder.

-“Chicos, ¡Chicos!”- gritó Kelly por encima todos ellos. Layla gimió en sus brazos- “Cálmense y dejen hablar a Jensen”

Steve dio una profunda respiración. Algunas veces estaba agradecido de tener a Kelly, Danneel y Justin, gente que no había estado antes y podían ser neutrales cuando la mierda explotaba.

Como aparentemente pasó.

Jensen dirigió a Kelly una amable mirada, antes de regresarla a su hermano y amigos- “Creó… no, _sé_ que Jared está enfermo”

Steve observó al doctor en Jeff tomar el control- “¿Qué quieres decir con enfermo? ¿Cómo cáncer o algo?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “No igual que depresión”- se paso los dedos por el cabello- “Dijo que se había acostado con Sandy antes de que me vaya de Texas, ese fue el por qué no vino conmigo. Sólo, que hubo más que eso. Ella fue la razón por la que no podía conseguir la residencia en Texas y le dijo a Jared que si no se quedaba en Texas con ella, entonces me diría todo y se aseguraría que nunca trabaje como doctor”

Jeff comenzó a temblar de rabia- “¿Él te fue infiel?”

Jensen le fulminó con la mirada- “¿No escuchaste el resto de la oración? ¡Ella le chantajeó! ¡Pudo haber arruinado mi jodida carrera!”

-“¡Él te fue infiel!”- gritó Jeff

Layla comenzó a llorar y Kelly la sacó de la habitación.

Steve negó con la cabeza- “No, de ninguna manera, hombre. No lo compró”

-“Yo tampoco”- dijo Chris- “¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente, Jen?”

Jensen suspiró- “La noche que estaban celebrando el nuevo trabajo de Chad. Dijo que se emborracho, igual que muy ebrio y cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba en la cama de Sandy, desnudo y ella llevaba su camisa”- entrecerró los ojos hacia Chris y Steve- “Ustedes dos estaban ahí esa noche ¿por qué no cuidaron de él cuando supieron que estaba tan ebrio?”

Steve se sonrojó- “Nosotros, uh…”- se aclaró la garganta- “Nosotros solo nos quedamos por ahí cerca de una hora esa noche. Hasta que estuvimos seguros que Jared y Chad estaban lo suficientemente idos para no notar nuestra ausencia”

Jeff frunció el ceño- “¿A dónde diablos fueron?”

Chris rodó los ojos- “Cristo, hombre. ¡Piénsalo!”

Los ojos de Jeff se abrieron por la sorpresa al entender- “¿Se fueron para ir a follar?”

-“Pero… pero…”- balbuceó Jensen- “¡Eso fue meses antes de que nos mudáramos aquí!”

Chris hizo un gesto con la mano- “Hemos estado follando desde el primer año de Universidad, hombre”

-“¡Joder, al fin!”- gritó Steve. Besando a Chris con fuerza en la boca, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos, extasiado de que toda la verdad fuera finalmente revelada.

Jeff y Jensen los miraron boquiabiertos- “¡¿En serio?!”- Exclamaron al unísono.

Chris se encogió de hombros- “Si. De cualquier modo, no importamos, de vuelta a Jared”

-“No hay manera de que te engañara esa noche, Jen. Ebrio o no”

-“Si”- Chris estuvo de acuerdo- “Habíamos salido con Jared sin ti e incluso cuando estaba tan borracho que no podía ponerse de pie, siempre eras lo único en su mente”

Steve asintió- “Si, una vez hubo una chica, un par de semanas antes de eso. Ella estaba completamente sobre él, hombre; era obvio lo que quería. Y Jared estaba perdido y quiero decir _perdido._ Aún así dijo que no porque y citó: ‘¿por qué querría acostarme contigo cuando tengo al tío más caliente en el mundo esperándome cuando llegue a casa?’”

-“De acuerdo, entonces ¿por qué piensa que lo hizo?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Por qué Sandy diría que lo hicieron si no es verdad? ¿Qué ganaría?”

-“¡Eso no importa!”- gritó Jeff- “Nada de esta mierda importa. Jared dijo que te fue infiel con Sandy, eso es suficiente para que vaya a patearle el culo”

-“No”- Jensen le agarró del brazo- “No lo entiendes, ella le chantajeó”

-“¡Pero si no te hubiese engañado, entonces ella no tendría nada con que chantajearle! ¡Parece bastante corto y seco para mí!”

Steve le ignoró- “¿Qué más te dijo Jen?”

-“Dijo que la única razón para quedarse con Sandy era castigarse a sí mismo por lo que me hizo. Se mudó aquí, porque dijo que dolía estar tan cerca y no tenerme”- las lagrimas brillaron en los ojos de Jensen- “Dios, esta tan deprimido. No sé qué hacer, Dios. Steve, necesita ayuda”

-“Lo sé Jen y vamos a conseguirle ayuda”

-“Voy a darle un poco de ayuda de mierda. Voy a ayudarle con todo el jodido castigo que necesita”- gruño Jeff, marchando hacía la puerta principal.

-“¡No, Jeff!”- le llamó Steve detrás de él

-“Chris, lleva a Kelly y Layla a casa”- dijo Jeff, sacando las llaves del auto de su bolsillo.

-“¡Jeff no hagas esto!- gritó Jensen- “¡Necesita ayuda, no que vayas y le des una paliza!”

-“Jen tiene razón”- acordó Steve tratando de hacer entender a su amigo- “¡Hombre, es tu hermano!”

Jeff se volteó para mirarles, el fuego en sus ojos. Apunto un tembloroso dedo hacía Jensen a pesar de mantener los ojos fijos en Steve- “Ese es mi hermano”

Salió furioso del departamento sin mirar atrás

-“¿No sabe donde vive Jared, verdad?”- pregunto Chris con nerviosismo.

Steve le sonrió tristemente- “¿Crees que eso va a detenerle?”

 

 

 

 

 

Jeff arrancó el jeep a toda velocidad, desde el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de departamentos de Chris y Steve mientras marcaba el número de la casa de sus padres en Texas. Normalmente no le gustaba hablar por teléfono mientras conduía, pero considerando las circunstancias y el hecho de que ni Kelly, ni los niños iban en el auto, pensó que podía dejarlo pasar.

-“ _¿Hola?_ ”- su madre respondió después de varios tonos.

-“Hey Mamá”- dijo Jeff lo más alegremente posible.

- _“¡Jeff! Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están mis hermosos nietos?”_

-“Están bien mamá”- prometió Jeff- “Escucha, tengo un poco de prisa. Necesito ponerme en contacto con Jared ¿Tienes su nueva dirección?”

Jeff casi pudo escuchar a su mamá fruncir el ceño- “ _¿No te la dio él? Me dijo que no te llamara o te la diera porque él iba a hacerlo cuando se estableciera”_

Jeff sabía que Jared no quería que tuviese su dirección, porque estaba seguro que iba a alucinar y patearle el culo tan pronto descubriera que estaba en Boston.

Nadie conocía a Jeff mejor que su hermano pequeño.

-“Vamos, mamá”- dijo con un suspiro- “Sabes que Jared y yo no estamos exactamente en buenos términos después de lo ocurrido. Probablemente no quería que lo tuviese”

- _“¿Entonces por qué quieres ir a verle? ¿No puedes simplemente llamarle?”_

-“Esto no es el tipo de cosas que pueda decirle por teléfono”- estaba seguro que su gancho de derecha no sería ni de cerca tan doloroso si tenía que ser entregado a través de la línea telefónica.

- _“¿Está todo bien ahí, Jeff?”_ \- preguntó su mamá y maldita sea si no quería decirle todo en ese instante- _“¿No hay nada malo? ¿Kelly? ¿Los niños?”_ \- hizo una pausa- _“¿Jensen?”_

-“Todo está bien mamá”- le aseguró- “Solo estoy intentando ser un buen hermano mayor aquí, arreglar nuestra relación ahora que estamos en la misma ciudad”

- _“¿Puedes arreglar su relación con Jensen mientras estás en eso?”_ \- la voz de Sherry era cansada y tensa. Jeff se mordió los labios contra las palabras que amenazaban con escaparse.

-“Trataré mamá”

- _“De acuerdo”_ \- suspiró Sherry- _“Dame un segundo”_ \- Jeff la escucho rebuscar entre paginas y la imaginó hojeando su libreta de direcciones que siempre permaneció en la mesa del pasillo desde que se mudaron a la casa en Dallas, cuando él tenía 15 años.

_-“Ah, aquí esta. Jared y Sandy”_ \- hubo un marcado tono de desdén en su voz cuando ella dijo el nombre de Sandy- _“El 3 de la calle Avery. Unidad 304”_

Jeff soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo- “Gracias, mamá”- dijo dando una rápida vuelta en U.

- _“¿Jeff?”_

-“¿Si?”

- _“Incluso si no puedes arreglar lo de Jared y Jensen ¿puedes al menos tratar de alejar a mi bebé de esa chica tan horrible? Me rompe el corazón ver lo que ella le está haciendo”_

Jeff suspiró y pensó sobre lo que Jensen dijo sobre Jared estando deprimido y se preguntó que iba a encontrar cuando llegara a su casa.

-“Veré si puedo hacerle entrar en razón”- dijo honestamente y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que decía en serio cada palabra- “Te llamaré mañana, mamá. Sé que Cameron querrá decir hola”

- _“No te preocupes por llamar, ven aquí a vernos. Y trae a mis chicos contigo”_

Jeff rió. Sabía que se refería a Chris y Steve tanto como a Jeff, Jared y Jensen.

-“Veré que puedo hacer”

-“ _Te quiero cariño”_

-“También te quiero mamá”

Jeff cerró el teléfono y lo arrojó sobre el tablero cuando dio vuelta a la calle que le llevaría a Avery, algo se contrajo en su estomago al saber que el departamento de Jared no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Jensen.

Jeff se estacionó en ángulo al frente del edificio y paso de largo al hombre apostado en la puerta, ignorando sus gritos de que no estaba permitido estacionarse ahí.

Ignoró los elevadores y en su lugar subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que llego al piso correcto, observando los números en las puertas hasta detenerse en la correcta. Respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse un poco antes de levantar la mano y golpear la puerta.

No estaba seguro de cómo esperaba que Sandy luzca, pero sabía que no estaba esperando a la pequeña morena que abrió la puerta principal. Jeff la miró fijamente, deteniéndose en sus ojos fríos y su boca curvada en algo que apenas se parecía a una sonrisa.

-“¿Puedo ayudarte?”- pregunto, pasando los ojos sobre Jeff con indisimulado deseo.

-“Estoy buscando a Jared. Soy su hermano”- dijo Jeff sorprendido por lo fuerte que sonó su voz.

-“Buen intento”- se burló- “Conozco al hermano de Jared y ciertamente no eres él”

-“¿Si?”- Jeff dio un paso acercándose más, sin preocuparse por esconder el disgusto en su voz- “Bueno, tal vez si pusieras más atención te hubieses dado cuenta de que Josh tiene un diferente apellido”

Sandy le fulminó con la mirada, claramente no estaba acostumbrada a que le digan que estaba equivocada.

-“Sandy”- la voz de Jared le llamo desde el interior del departamento y Jeff tomó ventaja de los pies de altura que tenía sobre Sandy para mirar por encima de su cabeza, sus ojos posándose en Jared.

Jeff apenas consiguió contener el grito ahogado que amenazaba con escapar. Sin la sudadera que había estado escondiendo el cuerpo de Jared, ese día en el parque, Jeff pudo ver lo preocupantemente delgado que su hermano pequeño estaba. Su piel era pálida y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos, como si no hubiese dormido en meses. O cuatro años.

-“Sandy, déjale entrar”- ordenó Jared, pero Jeff ya estaba apartándola, prácticamente corriendo por el espacio  que los separaba hasta que pudo pararse en frente de Jared.

La parte de hermano mayor en su cerebro, aquella que había ido a gritarle por siquiera pensar en engañar a Jensen, fue obligada a retroceder cuando el doctor en él tomo el control y Jeff sujetó el rostro de Jared en sus manos, inclinando la cabeza hacía la luz de forma que pueda ver en sus ojos inyectados de sangre, sintiendo la viscosidad en su piel.

-“Estás deshidratado”- dijo simplemente, dejándolo ir- “Y desnutrido, si tengo que hacer una conjetura, pero soy un cirujano, Danneel podría decírtelo mejor”

Jared lo apartó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jeff sabía lo que estaba pasando, era lo que Jared siempre hacía cuando estaba enojado o asustado, retraerse en si mismo e intentar hacer que su enorme cuerpo se hiciera lo más pequeño posible.

Pero de pie en mitad del pequeño salón, con todas las miradas sobre él, eso simplemente no sucedería.

La parte de hermano ayer en la mente de Jeff volvió a resurgir ante la falta de reacción o respuesta de Jared y estiró el cuello para mirar a Sandy

 -“¿Así que es ella, eh? ¿Esa es la zorra que escogiste por encima de Jensen?”

-“¡¿Disculpa?!”- exclamó Sandy- “¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa e insultarme?”

-“También es mi casa Sandy”- dijo Jared y Sandy resopló

-“Es tan dulce que pienses así”- le felicitó Sandy

Jeff observó como Jared se estremeció con sus palabras.

-“No la elegí por encima de Jensen”- dijo Jared cuidadosamente- “Nunca escogería a nadie por encima de Jensen”

A la sonrisa de Sandy le faltaba poco para ser maliciosa, cuando rodeó la habitación para pararse cerca de Jared- “Tendré que diferir, querido. Después de todo, estás aquí conmigo y el pobre pequeño Jensen está a miles de kilómetros de aquí, llorando en su cerveza”

-“Jensen vive a diez minutos”- le dijo Jeff y vio como la alegría en su rostro se nublaba con indignación.

Ella girósu rostro a Jared- “¡¿Él está aquí?! ¿Tu precioso Jensen está en Boston? ¿Por eso insiste en venir conmigo? ¿Así podías estar cerca de tu pequeño novio, de nuevo?”- se quitó el cabello del hombro, tomando una profunda respiración- “De todas maneras, no importa. Nunca querrá recuperarte, lo sabes. No después de que le diga lo que le hiciste”

-”Lo sabe”- dijo Jared, con voz fuerte. Jeff estaba casi orgulloso de él. Casi.

Sandy se tambaleó- “¿Qué?”

-“Le conté todo a Jensen. Sabe todo sobre lo que hiciste, sabe que dijiste le ibas a contar que nos acostamos si no le dejaba. Que hiciste algo para que no pudiera conseguir una residencia en Texas, que me pediste no ir con él cuando surgió una oportunidad fuera del estado. Le conté todo Sandy. Ya no tienes nada para amenazarme”

Los niveles de furia de Sandy aumentaron. Jeff estaba sorprendido de no ver vapor saliendo de sus orejas.

\- “Tú pequeño patético”-dijo con los dientes apretados- “¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan débil?!”

-“Jensen te aceptará de vuelta JT”- dijo Jeff, cortando la diatriba de Sandy antes de que pudiese realmente comenzar- “Sube al auto conmigo y te llevaré con él, ahora mismo”- No era lo que había venido a decirle, pero cinco minutos en compañía de Sandy y todo lo que Jeff deseaba era coger a Jared y alejarle de ella tanto como sea posible.

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No”

Sandy rió- “¿Lo sabes no es así, cariño? Sabes que no hay manera que el pequeño santurrón de Jensen quiera estar contigo, ahora que sabe todo lo has hecho. Haces que me enferme, _JT_. Haces que todos se enfermen del estomago”

-“¡Hey!”- gritó Jeff- “Nunca le hables a mi hermano de esa manera, tú princesa presumida”

Su mama le enseñó a nunca hablarle así a una dama, pero por lo que Jeff podía ver, Sandy no era una dama y ya sabía que a su madre no le agradaba, así que supuso lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

-“Tú me haces sentir miserable”- dijo Jared en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en Sandy, como si ella fuera la única persona en la habitación y Jeff no estuviese ahí- “Merezco ser miserable”

Sandy rió- “Oh créeme, cariño. El sentimiento es _más_ que mutuo”- hizo una pausa- “En realidad, no. No me haces sentir miserable. Estas muy por debajo de mi atención para que tengas algún efecto sobre mí”

Jared la miró fijamente por un segundo, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, antes de voltearse hacía Jeff con la misma expresión vacía.

-“¿He de suponer que hablaste con Jensen? No estarías aquí, si no lo hubieses hecho”

Jeff asintió- “Me dijo todo, a Chris y Steve también. Ninguno de nosotros cree algo de esto”- De pie en la mitad del salón de Jared, con esa pobre excusa de mujer observándole, Jeff supo, en lo profundo de su corazón que no había manera en la que Jared se hubiese acostado con ella, ebrio o no,

Jared extendió las manos- “¿Y bien? Vamos, pues. Dime lo que piensas de mí. Dame tu mejor golpe, haz lo que quieras”

-“Pienso que necesitas ayuda”- dijo Jeff con tranquilidad, nunca estuvo tan seguro de algo en su vida.

Jared negó de nuevo y se alejó- “Quiero que te vayas Jeff. Vuelve con Jensen, cuida de él”

-“Deberías ser el único que cuide de él”- intentó Jeff- “Perteneces a su lado, JT”

Jared se estremeció de nuevo y Jeff estuvo seguro que fue por el sobrenombre. El joven muchacho Padalecki se encogió de hombros, acurrucado sobre su mismo, intentando desaparecer y todo lo que Jeff podía hacer era contener las lágrimas

-“Por favor Jeff, solo vete”- dijo Jared, su voz quebrada con emoción por primera vez desde que Jeff entró por la puerta.

Tomó todo lo que Jeff tenía el no estirarse, atar a Jared y meterlo en el auto con él para llevarlo de vuelta con Jensen.

-“Ya escuchaste a mi novio”- dijo Sandy, su voz bañada en tanta dulzura que Jeff la sintió deslizarse por su piel- “Es hora de que te vayas”

Jeff la miró fijamente antes de volverse hacía Jared- “Sabes que no solo es tu vida la que ella está arruinando, Jared. O la de Jensen. Es la de todos nosotros”

-“Oh, supéralo”- resopló Sandy- “Eres unas completa reina del drama igual que Jensen”

-“Cállate la maldita boca, Sandy”- dijo Jared pero su voz era suave y sin emoción.

Con una última mirada a Sandy, Jeff hizo lo único que podía. Se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento, sin preocuparse por cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Iba a necesitar refuerzos si quería ayudar a Jared.

Si él volvería con Jensen o no, no era el punto.

Jeff sólo necesitaba alejarle de Sandy.

 

 

 

 

Jared solo podía observar a Sandy cuando cerró la puerta después de que Jeff se fue.

-“Nunca me llames tu novio de nuevo”- dijo con todo el desafío que pudo reunir.

-“Y tú no me hagas parecer estúpida de esa forma, otra vez”- le espetó Sandy- “¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí? ¿Al saber que el jodido _Jensen Ackles_   vive en Boston y tienes un hermano escondido? Uno que es mucho, pero mucho más atractivo de lo que nunca podrías aspirar a ser, JT”

-“¡No me llames así! únicamente mi familia puede llamarme así”- exclamo Jared, si su familia incluía a Chris, Steve y Misha, ella no tenía porque saberlo- “Y aléjate de Jeff. Es casado y con hijos. No te atrevas a tocarlo”

Sandy rió- “Oh, créeme cariño. Deshacerme de una esposa e hijos sería un paseo comparado con lo que pase para deshacerme de Jensen”

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Jared y se dejó caer en el sofá, con el rostro entre las manos. Su vida se estaba desmoronando alrededor de él y no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Sandy dejo escapar un resoplido de disgusto- “Eres tan patético, Jared. No sé cómo pude pensar que serías lo bastante bueno para mí”

La puerta de la habitación se cerró con fuerza a su paso.

 

 

 

 

Chris acomodó a Cameron de vuelta bajo las cobijas de la cama nido, el niño estaba durmiendo en su habitación y la de Steve, antes de deslizarse silenciosamente en la cama junto a Steve.

Su teléfono vibró ruidosamente encima de la mesita de noche antes de siquiera poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Se sobresaltó y volvió a salir de la cama, riendo suavemente ante el gruñido de protesta de Steve.

-“¿Si?”- respondió sin molestarse en mirar la pantalla mientras salía al salón para no despertar a los chicos durmiendo.

- _“Hey soy yo”_ \- dijo Jeff

Chris parpadeó y miró su reloj- “Son las dos de la mañana, tío”

- _“Lo sé, lo siento. Sólo… necesitaba hablar con alguien”_

Chris había llevado a Kelly y Layla a casa después de que Jeff se marchara furioso más temprano esa noche y cuando volvió, fue para encontrar que Jensen se había ido y a Steve listo para irse a la cama.

Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que unirse a su novio y tratar de dormir.

-“¿Cómo está Jared?”- preguntó, desesperado por noticias sobre lo que había pasado- “¿Sigue con vida?”

Jeff soltó un bufido- “Apenas”

-“Cristo, Jeff ¿Qué diablos le hiciste?”

- _“Nada”_ \- dijo simplemente- _“No hay nada que pueda hacerle que le haga sentir peor de lo que se siente en este momento. Jen tiene razón, él está deprimido, pero pienso que es más que eso”_

Chris frunció el ceño dejándose caer en una silla- “¿Más? ¿Cómo es posible que sea más?”

- _“Literalmente se odia a sí mismo, Chris.  Está decidido a apilar tanta miseria, dolor y tristeza sobre él como sea posible”_

-“¿Qué vamos a hacer?”- preguntó Chris

- _“Podemos empezar por alejarle de esa zorra”_ \- espetó Jeff

-“¿Tan mala es?”

- _“Ella hace que Danneel parezca normal”-_ dijo con una media risa.

-“De acuerdo, ¿entonces como lo alejamos?”-rió entre dientes- “¿Secuestrándolo?”

- _“Uh…”_

La quijada de Chris cayó- “¡Tío, no vamos a secuestrar a un hombre de treinta y dos años!”

- _“¡Oh vamos Chris!_ _¿Por qué no? ¡Sería por su propio bien!”_

-“A parte del hecho de que Jensen no estaría de acuerdo con eso, ere el único cercano al tamaño de Jared. El resto de nosotros no tendríamos oportunidad de mantenerlo lejos si está decidido en estar ahí”

- _“Hey”_ \- graznó Jeff- _“Soy más grande que él”_

Chris se burló - “Más alto tal vez”

Casi pudo ver la tristeza proveniente de Jeff, pasar a través de la línea telefónica- _“No sólo mas alto. Ya no”_

Chris sintió su respiración dificultarse- “¿Tan malo es?”

- _“Danneel podría cargarlo en este momento”_

-“Danni tackleó a Justin durante nuestro último juego de futbol americano. No confió en esa referencia”

- _“De acuerdo Misha podría hacerlo. Y en realidad no estoy bromeando”_

-“Jesús”- susurró Chris, pasando la mano libre por su cabello.

- _“Ella está matándole Chris”_ \- la voz de Jeff estaba llena de emoción.

-“Por lo que tú, Jen y Danni han dicho, creo que es más una cuestión de matarse a sí mismo”

 

 

 

 

Jared no pudo dormir en lo absoluto.

Sentado en el sofá en la oscuridad con Harley y Sadie, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido los últimos cuatro años, preguntándose si lo que Jensen le dijo en el restaurant era verdad.

Si Jared hubiese vuelto a casa la mañana que despertó en la cama de Sandy y confesado todo ¿él y Jensen seguirían juntos ahora? ¿Tendrían su propia casa en Boston con los niños de los que siempre hablaron adoptar?

El pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estomago, saber que había pasado por todo con Sandy para nada era demasiado para pensar en ello.

Necesitaba salir del departamento, tal vez ir con Jeff o Steve, demonios, incluso con Jensen, pero no sabía dónde estaban, no conocía sus direcciones.

Los números escritos en su brazo le quemaban como una marca a fuego. Podía levantar el teléfono, llamar a Jensen, pedirle que fuera a buscarle, encontrarle en alguna parte, cualquier cosa.

Harley comenzó a gimotear, levantando las orejas y Jared supo, antes de escuchar algo, que Sandy estaba levantada, llevando a cabo su rutina de la mañana antes de que irse al trabajo.

Pero Jared no hizo ademán de marcharse. Ni siquiera se movió de su lugar en el sofá.

Pasaron otros cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que la habitación de la recamara se abriera, tiempo que Jared paso calmando a Harley antes de que Sandy pueda **snap at** él otra vez por hacer demasiado ruido.

Pero Harley no fue el centro de las quejas de Sandy.

-“Oh Dios mío” dijo tan pronto como llegó al salón y sus ojos se posaron sobre él- “¡¿Todavía sigues aquí?!”

Jared no supo que contestar a eso. ¿No era el único que estuvo pensando en marcharse antes de que despertara? Permaneció callado cuando ella se dirigió a la cocina y encendió la cafetera.

-“Sabes, pensé que finalmente recobraste el sentido anoche”· dijo mientras pasaba- “Pensé que finalmente te irías, detrásde tu hermano. Pero no tienes las pelotas suficientes para hacerlo ¿o si Jared?”

-“No después de que me las cortaras”- murmuró en el cuello de Sadie- “¿Si soy tan débil y patético por qué me mantienes a tu lado? ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en dejarme venir a Boston contigo?”

Sandy apareció en la puerta de la cocina, luciendo bella y preparada como siempre en su limpio y planchado traje negro- “Porque mírate, Jared. Eres caliente. Tienes una carrera exitosa y nos vemos bien juntos. Necesitaba a alguien para demostrar que soy una responsable y confiable mujer profesional, pero al mismo tiempo tengo una estable y segura vida familiar. Y tú eras- eres- tan sumiso que simplemente fuiste  el indicado para lograrlo. Eso es todo lo que fuiste Jared. Ojos dulces y una llave de acceso”

Jared levanto la mirada frunciendo el ceño- “¿Una llave de acceso?”

Sandy sonrió- “¿Quieres decir que no lo has entendido después de todos estos años?”- suspiró- “Trabajabas en ese periódico en Dallas, ¿recuerdas?”

Jared asintió. Fue su primer trabajo real después de la Universidad, ilustrador para el _Sol de Dallas_. Trabajó ahí por años mientras Jensen estaba en la escuela de medicina. Al principio, el dinero era una mierda, apenas lo suficiente para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua, pero trabajo para hacerse un lugar en la cadena hasta que fue ilustrador de cabecera, subsidiando sus ingresos con trabajos privados desde casa.

Amaba ese trabajo hasta que Jensen se marchó y Sandy tomó el control de todo.

 -“Quería un trabajo”- dijo Sandy sacándolo de sus pensamientos- “Era una buena periodista, Jared, malditamente buena, pero nadie quería nada con una pequeña chica Californiana en las carreteras secundarias de Texas”

-“¿Entonces por qué no fuiste alguna otra parte? ¿De vuelta a California si eso es lo que tocaba?”

-“¿Por qué diablos haría eso? ¿Por qué debería ser  la única que corriera detrás de todo el mundo, suplicando y rogando que me dieran una oportunidad, cuando te tenía a ti?”- su sonrisa no fue más que pura maldad y Jared no pudo suprimir un estremecimiento.

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Tú estabas adentro Jared. Te observé por meses, cotilleando con los editores y escritores. Ellos te escuchaban. Confiaban en tus opiniones. Sabía que si conseguía tenerte a mí lado, tú podrías hacer que entre”

Jared estaba horrorizado- “¿Me utilizaste por un _trabajo_?”

-“Oh, no estés tan asombrado Jared. ¿En realidad no piensas que alguna vez se trató de verdadero amor, o si?

-“¿Hiciste todo eso, arruinaste mi vida, la vida de Jensen por un _jodido_ trabajo?”

Sandy se encogió de hombros- “Una chica tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario por su carrera, ¿y si eso significa lastimar a unas cuantas personas en el camino? Bueno, aprenderán a no ser tan ingenuos en el futuro ¿no?”

Jared parpadeó asombrado- “¿Te acostaste conmigo para conseguir un trabajo en el periódico? ¿Eso fue?”

Sandy le miro fijamente durante unos dolorosos segundos antes de estallar en una risa histérica.

-“¿Todavía crees que dormimos juntos esa noche? Después de todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos cuatro años ¿aún piensas que dormimos juntos? Oh cariño, eso es tan dulce”

Jared sintió que su estomago se retorció de forma desagradable- “¿Qué?”

-“Estuve observándote por meses Jared, en el periódico, cuando salías con los editores y escritores. Flirteé, descaradamente debo añadir, pero simplemente no estabas interesado. Todo lo que te importaba era _Jensen_ , de lo único que siempre hablabas era de cuán increíble era _Jensen_ , ¡ni siquiera me _recordabas_!

-“¿Y eso no debería haberte dicho algo? ¿Qué no estaba interesado?”

-“¡Deseaba ese trabajo! ¡Y tú ibas a conseguirlo para mí! No importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, sabía que tú eras mi llave de acceso”- Sandy enderezó las identificaciones de su chaqueta a pesar de que Jared la miraba con horror.

-“Ni siquiera podías recordar mi nombre y estuve arrojándome sobre ti por semanas. Lo único en tu cabeza era Jensen. Incluso cuando le puse algo a tu bebida y conseguí estuvieses tan borrachoque no podías mantenerte de pie, de todo lo que hablabas era Jensen, lo increíble que era, lo mucho que lo amabas. ¡Era asqueroso!”- desapareció de nuevo en la cocina, dejando a Jared en el salón en estado de shock.

Regresó unos segundos después con una taza de viaje- “Dormí en el sofá esa noche después de ponerte en la cama. Sin toda la ropa, por supuesto”

-¿Tú me pusiste una trampa?”- susurró Jared, con el puño enterrado en el pelaje de Sadie-“¿Nosotros nunca…?”

Jensen había estado en lo cierto.

-“No Jared. Nunca nos acostamos. Nunca. Porque eres demasiado patético para levantarlo”

-“Porque me desagradas”- le dijo Jared honestamente- “Es difícil levantarlo por alguien que te hace sentir físicamente enfermo”

Sandy llenó de indignación- “Lo que sea que te digas para ser capaz de dormir por las noches, cariño”

-“Dejé a Jensen porque pensé que le había sido infiel. ¡Fui con todo lo que dispusiste porque pensé que le había traicionado!”- Jared se puso de pie de un salto, avanzando hacia ella- “¡Lo planeaste todo, arruinaste mi vida por un jodido _trabajo_!”

Sandy rió de nuevo, sin intimidarse- “Honestamente nunca esperé que funcionara tan bien. Habría estado feliz con un trabajo en un periódico de Dallas. Pero ahora, aquí estoy, trabajando para el _Heraldo de Boston_. La verdad estoy bastante orgullosa de mí”

Jared la miraba boquiabierto- “Hay algo realmente mal contigo. ¡Destruiste mi vida y la de Jensen, la de Jeff, Chris, Steve, Josh y quien sabe quien carajos más! ¡Y te importa una mierda!”- Un pensamiento se filtro a través de su ira- “Chad. Tú… le hiciste algo, le dijiste algo para que me odie ¿no es verdad?”

Sandy se encogió de hombros- “En realidad, fue fácil deshacerme de Chad. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue dejar caer algunas pistas, unas cuantas palabras bien escogidas de cómo usaste sus ideas para conseguir ese trabajo en el _Sol de Dallas_ , como se te pidió que le llevaras a bordo y decidiste que no lo querías ahí, robándote el centro de atención”

Jared la miro fijamente- “¿Tú… hiciste qué? Nunca me pidieron que llevara a Chad al periódico. Lo habría hecho, es un buen ilustrados, merecía esa oportunidad”

Sandy sonrió- “Y el pobre pequeño Jared le impidió conseguirlo”

-“Arruinaste su carrera, un perfecto desconocido y no te importó”

-“¿Y por qué debería? Obtuve lo que quería de ti. ¡No me importaba Chad, Jensen, ni nadie que no fuera _yo_! No planeaba traerte a Boston, había conseguido de ti todo lo que pude, pero insististe, así que pensé ‘¿por qué no?’ Eres confiable, cómodo, siguiéndome como un perrito. Luciría bien si veían que tengo una buena vida en casa. Pero ahora sé que todo era una farsa. Solo querías estar cerca del maravilloso Jensen. ¡Me das nauseas!”

-“Eres una perra manipuladora”

El rostro de Sandy se endureció y siguió su camino a la puerta principal- “Eres tan patético, Jared. Un niñito débil y miedoso”- Le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro- “Quiero que te hayas marchado para cuando vuelva del trabajo. No soportó verte más”

Cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de ella y Jared no pudo hacer más que mirar fijamentecomo tenía todas las respuestas a sus problemas.

Entonces su estomago se rebeló.

Llego tan lejos como la cocina antes de que sus rodillas cedieran y cayera al suelo vaciando el contenido de su estomago sobre las baldosas.

Todo estaba mal. Todo había sido destruido y jodido por culpa de un montón de mentiras provenientes de una mujer que no pensaba en nadie más que en ella misma.

Jared se levantó y salió de la cocina parándose en la puerta para mirar alrededor del salón escasamente decorado. Además de los perros, nada en la habitación le pertenecía. No había escogido nada en el departamento para él, a excepción de las cosas que trajo con el para su oficina, la única habitación en la que Sandy nunca entraba.

Jared dejo escapar una carcajada. Nada en su vida era suyo. Lo único que deseaba era lo único que no podía tener.

La risa de Jared dio paso a las lágrimas, sus pesados sollozos perforaron el silencio del departamento.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos por el gabinete de la esquina de la habitación y la botella de Whisky que su jefe en Texas le dio como regalo de despedida y sus sollozos se volvieron más fuertes.

Todo parecía mucho más fácil en Texas.

Una oleada de adrenalina se disparo en el sistema de Jared y se lanzó hacia adelante, agarró el Whisky y se dirigió de forma intempestiva al baño del departamento


	5. Capítulo 4

 

 

Jensen iba tarde. No podía recordar la última vez que llegó tarde o la última vez que se durmió después de que sonara la alarma. Pero cuando regresó de casa de Chris y Steve, había arrasado con el six-pack de Corona que había estado en el fondo de la nevera desde Navidad.

Despertarse con resaca, aunque sea una pequeña, era la única experiencia con la que Jensen tenía problemas para ponerse en movimiento. Incluso salir de la cama era una batalla, a pesar de que la ducha ayudaba un poco.

Pero gracias a eso estaba yendo con casi una hora de retraso y los planes de llamar a Chad antes de entrar a trabajar fueron arrastrados por el agua. Cuando se sentó detrás del volante de su auto, esperaba que el tráfico no fuera tan malo.

Su celular sonó cuando se detuvo en un semáforo y maldijo en voz baja mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Le dio un vistazo a la pantalla, sin reconocer el número, pero eso no era nada nuevo así que simplemente lo abrió de un tirón y presionó el botón de respuesta.

-“Jensen Ackles”- dijo profesionalmente cuando la luz cambió a verde.

Sólo había silencio al otro lado de la línea- “¿Hola?”- dijo levantando la voz.

Mas silencio y entonces alguien se sorbió la nariz.

Jensen frunció el ceño- “¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?”

- _“Lo siento”_ \- dijo una voz ronca pero instantáneamente familiar- _“Lo siento, no debí llamarte”_

Jensen hizo una pausa- “¿Jared?”

- _“Lo siento”-_ repitió Jared, su voz gruesa y arrastrando las palabras - _“No quise decir… sólo quería decirte… lo siento”_

-“¿Jared estás ebrio?”- preguntó Jared, mirando el reloj del tablero- “Ni siquiera es mediodía”- decidió ignorar la pregunta quemándole en el fondo de su mente, preguntarle cómo consiguió su número y en vez de eso se concentró en por qué Jared decidió llamarle en primer lugar.

Jared se rió, pero sonaba frágil, hueco- _“Si, bueno, ya no tiene mucho sentido preocuparse por cosas cómo esa”_

-“¿Qué? ¿Jared de qué estás hablando?”

Jared le ignoró- _“Sólo quería escuchar tu voz una vez más antes de…”_ \- su voz se fue apagando y Jensen le escuchó tomar una honda respiración- _“Quería decirte lo siento antes de decir adiós”_

-“¿Decir adiós? ¿Vas a volver a Texas?”

Jared continuó- _“Sabes, tenias razón. Nunca te fui infiel. Te amaba, aún te amo demasiado y nunca habría hecho nada que pudiese herirte, borracho o no. Siempre fuiste la primera persona en quien pensaba, así ha sido desde que tenía doce años. Debí haberlo recordado en vez de creer lo que una estúpida chica, que ni siquiera conocía de antes dijo que sucedió”_

-“¿Lo que ella _dijo_ que sucedió?- repitió Jensen- “¿Estás diciendo… me estás diciendo que ella inventó todo?”

- _“Ni siquiera me acordaba de ella”-_ Jared sorbió por la nariz- _“Dijo que antes de esa noche, había estado observándome, flirteando conmigo, tratando de meterse en mi cama. Pero yo no quería tener nada que ver con ella, mi cabeza giraba en torno a ti **.** Ella puso algo en mi bebida Jen, diciéndome que esa mierda sucedió cuando no fue así, pero yo le creí. Dios, Jen ¿qué he hecho? ¡Arruine todo!”_

-“No, Jay. No ¿de acuerdo? Esto no es tu culpa”- dijo Jensen con confianza- “Toda la culpa es de ella ¿de acuerdo? Podemos salir de esto. Podemos trabajar en ello, juntos”

Hubo estática al otro lado de la línea y Jensen se imaginó a Jared sacudiendo la cabeza.

- _“¡No, es mi culpa! Quería castigarme a mí mismo por lastimart,e así que permanecí con Sandy ¿Pero esto? Esto es algo por lo que nunca podré castigarme lo suficiente. Creerle a un perfecto desconocido por encima de lo que en mi corazón sabía. No hay perdón para eso”_

Jensen sintió su sangre enfriándose, un horrible pensamiento apareciendo en su mente- “Por favor Jay, por favor sólo escúchame”- intentó

- _“No Jen, no. Esto es lo mejor ¿de acuerdo? Sólo quería despedirme”_

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Jensen y ya no podía ver el camino. Se detuvo, sin escuchar los carros pitándole cuando las ruedas chocaron contra la acera.

-“¿Jared, qué hiciste?”- su voz no fue más que un susurro.

- _“Es lo mejor”_ \- repitió Jared.

Jensen miró a su alrededor, a la calle concurrida, como si Jared fuera a aparecer mágicamente en frente de él, si lo deseaba lo suficiente- “¿Dónde estás? Por favor Jared, te amo, por favor dime dónde estás”

- _“Siento todo el daño que te causé”_ \- dijo Jared en voz baja- _“Te amo. Adiós”_

La línea se cortó

-“¿Jared? ¡JARED!”- Jensen gritó al tono de marcar, pero sabía que era inútil.

Sus manos temblaban sobre la manija de la puerta cuando abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para vomitar violentamente hacia el lado de la calle

No podía pensar con claridad, su cuerpo entero le gritaba por llegar a Jared antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. No sabía si la casa de Jared estaba a su nombre o al de Sandy, ni siquiera sabía el apellido de Sandy, de todas maneras ¿cuántas Sandys trabajaban para el _Heraldo de Boston_?

La histeria de Jensen aumentaba, imágenes de lo que Jared pudo hacer destellaban en su cabeza, llegaban demasiados intentos de suicidio a la Sala de Emergencias, lo que le daba material más que suficiente. El pensamiento de perder a Jared, perderle completamente, era más de lo que podía manejar y más arcadas sacudieron su cuerpo antes de que consiguiera sentarse derecho en el asiento y cerrar la puerta.

Jensen se quedó mirando fijamente el reloj en el tablero, observando los segundos pasar, observando pasar el tiempo de _Jared_ , antes de que una respuesta llegará hasta él

-“Jeff”- dijo en voz alta, estirándose para recoger el teléfono de donde lo había aventado en el espacio para los pies, cuando tuvo las arcadas.

Las manos le temblaban, Jensen abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de Jeff de memoria, sin preocuparse por desplazarse a través de la guía telefónica.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que Jeff respondiera.

- _“Hey amigo, que sea rápido. Estoy  en camino para recoger a Cameron, llamaron a Steve para una reunión”_

-“Dame la dirección de Jared”- Jensen prácticamente gritó en la línea.

Jeff hizo una pausa- _“Jensen, la verdad no creo…”_

Jensen le interrumpió- “En realidad me importa una mierda lo que creas en este momento, Jeff. ¡Necesito la dirección de Jared, así que dámela para que pueda ir con él!”

Jeff se quedó callado y Jensen dejo escapar un gemido de frustración, con frescas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

- _“¿Jen, está todo bien?”_

-“No”- dijo Jensen con voz disminuida- “Él me llamó, Jeff. Me llamó para despedirse”

Jensen escuchó su respiración entrecortada.

- _“Jensen, él no estaba… quiero decir no haría nada así de estúpido ¿o sí?”_

-“Estaba ebrio y la verdad no quiero correr el riesgo”

- _“Esta bien, déjame ir a ver…”_

-“Jeff”- le interrumpió de nuevo- “Es Jay”

Jeff suspiró- _“El número de 3 de la calle Avery. Unidad 304”_

-“Llama una ambulancia. Por si acaso”- dijo Jensen cuando puso el auto en movimiento.

_-“Llamaré a Steve, veré si puede quedarse con Cameron y te encontraré ahí”_ \- dijo Jeff y Jensen colgó.

La calle Avery estaba a menos de cinco minutos, pero Jensen lo sintió como cinco horas. Abandonó su auto en la acera junto a la entrada, con las llaves aún puestas y corrió hacia el edificio, eludiendo los elevadores y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Golpeó la puerta con las manos tan pronto encontró la correcta.

-“¡Jared!”- gritó, golpeando los puños contra la madera- “¡Jay! ¡Abre la puerta!”

Silencio.

Jensen jadeó y sollozó contra la puerta hasta que consiguió recobrarse. Necesitaba entrar al departamento y no iba a hacerlo teniendo una crisis emocional en el pasillo.

Alejándose de la puerta, Jensen reunió toda la fuerza que pudo encontrar y pateó fuerte contra la madera, una, dos veces, antes de que el seguro cediera y la puerta se abriese.

Jensen se tambaleó contra la puerta atascada, pero estaba adentro.

-“¿Jared?”- llamó de nuevo, más suave esta vez. Había un gemido,  Jensen siguió el sonido y encontró dos perros enormes sentados afuera de una puerta cerrada.

-“Tranquilos chicos”- dijo, acariciándoles con suavidad. No tenía duda de que los perros pertenecían a Jared. Siempre amó a los perros.

Jensen golpeó la puerta, no esperaba una respuesta y no se sorprendió demasiado cuando no la obtuvo.

Preparándose para tirar abajo otra puerta, Jensen lo intentó con la manija de todas maneras y contuvo un grito ahogado cuando la puerta se abrió hacia adentro.

No pudo contener un llanto desesperado cuando encontró a Jared en el suelo del baño, con los ojos cerrados, una botella vacía de whisky en una mano y un bote de Tylenol junto a él, preocupantemente vacio.

Una fotografía yacía sobre el pecho de Jared, una que Jensen había visto cientos de veces antes, una que Chris les había tomado después de la graduación del Instituto, cuando los atraparon teniendo sexo en el baño de la casa de los padres de Jared, durante la fiesta que sus hermanos prepararon para ellos. Jensen estaba intentando abrocharse la camisa rápidamente, mientras que Jared sólo parecía satisfecho y feliz.

Era una de las fotografías favoritas de Jensen, pero ahora apenas se dio cuenta cuando la hizo a un lado y cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo tendido de su alma gemela.

Había pasado al menos diez minutos desde que Jared le colgó, pero no tenía idea de cuándo había tomado las pastillas y solo podía rezar para que no fuese el tiempo suficiente para hacer efecto.

El doctor en él se hizo cargo, revisando los signos vitales de Jared, el nudo en su pecho se aflojó ligeramente cuando encontró un débil pulso latiendo contra su garganta.

-“De acuerdo, cariño, tienes que levantarte”- empujó a Jared hasta una posición sentada e inclinó su cabeza sobre la taza del inodoro- “Vamos Jay, ayúdame aquí, por favor”

Jared se quejó y Jensen le metió los dedos en la garganta.

Se atragantó por la intrusión y vomitó en la taza del inodoro, no salió nada más que bilis y whisky.

-“¿Dr. Ackles?”- llamó una voz proveniente del frente del departamento.

Nunca había estado más agradecido de que el General de Massachussets tuviera el tiempo de respuesta más rápido en la Costa Este.

-“¡Aquí!”- exclamó a través de las lágrimas y levantó la vista a los dos paramédicos que entraron a la habitación. Jensen los reconoció como David y James.

A su pesar, se aparto de Jared para dejarlos trabajar.

-“¿Sabe que sucedió?”- pregunto David, con una linterna en sus manos.

-“Sobredosis”- Jensen se atragantó- “Su pulso es débil, respiración superficial, pupilas dilatadas”

James colocó una vía intravenosa en el brazo de Jared, él y David hablaban entre ellos mientras Jensen les miraba, demasiado aturdido para saber lo que estaban diciendo.

-“¿Dr. Ackles?”-dijo James- “¿Conoce a este hombre?”

-“Jensen”- dijo lentamente- “No creo que el Dr. Ackles esté aquí en este momento”

-“Jensen, entonces”- acordó James- “¿Sabes quién es?”

Jensen asintió- “Jared Padalecki. Treinta y dos años. Sangre tipo A. Sin alergias a ningún tipo de medicamento”

-“¿Sabe quién es su familiar más próximo?”- preguntó David- “Para que podamos informar al hospital”

-“Yo…”- Jensen se quedo callado. Recordando su primer año en la escuela de medicina, cuando él y Jared se habían enlistado como el familiar más próximo del otro, en los registros médicos. Pareció tan absoluto, una manera solida de probar que estarían juntos por siempre.

Jensen nunca cambió el suyo, demasiado asustado por poner ese último clavo en el ataúd de su relación con Jared y se preguntó si él lo había cambiado, aunque no parecía probable que nombrara a Sandy.

-“Soy yo”- le respondió a David, con voz temblorosa- “Ya he llamado a su hermano, pero yo soy su familiar más próximo”

James frunció el ceño- “¿Ustedes están emparentados?

Jensen le dirigió la mirada más mordaz que pudo componer y fue recompensado cuando James se sonrojó.

-“Jared es mi…”- se detuvo. No tenía un título para el lugar que Jared ocupaba en su vida, pero Jensen sabía lo que sentía en su corazón, lo que sintió ante la posibilidad de perder a Jared para siempre y le dio la única respuesta que tenía.

-“Jared es mi todo. Ha sido mi mundo entero desde que tenía doce años”

-“De acuerdo”-dijo David lentamente, dibujando la palabra- “Llevemos a este chico al hospital antes de que tu mundo deje de girar”

Jared se ahogó con sus lágrimas y ni si quiera pudo componer una sonrisa cuando James le golpeó con la palma en la cabeza y le llamó bastardo sin tacto.

-“Sostén esto”- le dijo James, dándole una bolsa de solución salina. Jensen la miró como si fuera un objeto extraño y no algo con lo que lidiara todos los días.

Juntos, Santiago y David alzaron el cuerpo tendido de Jared para ponerlo en la camilla y empacaron el equipo.

El monitor cardíaco que David había fijado a su pecho sonaba rítmicamente cuando James lo colocó en la camilla entre las piernas de Jared, pero era un sonido lento y letárgico, no el del ritmo cardiaco de un hombre saludable a principios de sus treinta.

Entonces estuvieron listos para irse. Jensen los seguía detrás de ellos, mientras maniobraban con Jared al bajar las escaleras hacia las puertas de la ambulancia esperando.

Jeff se estacionó en el momento que metían a Jared en la parte de atrás del vehículo de emergencia.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó, sus ojos fijos en el cuerpo inconsciente de Jared.

-“Sobredosis”- dijo Jensen con voz apagada- “Creo que llegué a tiempo, pero yo…” su voz se quebró en un sollozo.

-“Ve”- le ordenó Jeff- “Iré por los perros, los llevaré a mi casa y después me reuniré contigo en el hospital. Chris y Steve están en camino”

Jensen simplemente asintió mientras se subía en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia.

 

 

 

 

Danneel captó su mirada tan pronto David y James pasaron por las puertas de la Sala de Emergencias. Ella aventó lo que fuera que tuviese en las manos, el historial de un paciente por el ruido que hizo al golpear el piso, y salió corriendo de detrás de la estación de enfermeras tan rápido que Jensen no vio nada más que una mancha de cabello rojo.

-“¿Qué tenemos?”- preguntó Lauren, quitándose el estetoscopio de alrededor del cuello cuando alcanzó la camilla.

-“¡Yo me encargó!”- gritó Danneel, empujándola con la cadera fuera de su camino.

Lauren chilló indignada, pero nadie le prestó atención, Danneel se centró exclusivamente en Jared y Jensen se concentró en la pelirroja.

-“¿Qué paso?”- preguntó, estudiando al hombre inconsciente- “Oh Dios ¿Jared?”

Jensen asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz un poco- “Él… sobredosis. Danni, él…”- su voz se apagó

-“De acuerdo”- dijo Danneel, tranquila y profesional. Jensen observó a la Dra. Harris tomar el control y a Danneel quedarse atrás. Volviendo toda su atención a los paramédicos mientras le informaban la condición de Jared.

-“Esta bien, vamos a darle una bomba estomacal y Acetylcisteina para contrarrestar los efectos del Tylenol, por favor”- le gritó a una enfermera cuando pasaron por las puertas de una de las salas de trauma.

Una enfermera que Jensen no reconoció le detuvo en la puerta con una mano en el pecho- “Lo siento señor, no puede ir más allá”

Jensen le dirigió un rápido vistazo antes de intentar hacerla a un lado para pasar- “Fuera de mi camino”

La enfermera dio un paso enfrente de él- “¡Señor no puede entrar ahí!”

Jensen la fulminó con la mirada- “¡Mira, no sé quién eres, pero soy residente en este departamento y si no sales de mi camino, me aseguraré que te transfieran a la sala de Geriatría!”

La enfermera parpadeó con asombro.

-“Elisa”- ladró Danneel- “¡Deja de discutir con el doctor Ackles y ven aquí!”

Elisa, aparentemente, le dio una última mirada a Jensen antes de dirigirse hacia Danneel.

-“¿Jen, sabes cuánto tiempo lleva así? ¿Cuándo tomó las pastillas?

Jensen miró a la botella en sus manos, dándose cuenta que estaba ahí. Debió haberla recogido del piso del baño- “Um… no lo sé. ¿Veinte minutos, tal vez? Él me llamó, dijo que quería decir…”- detuvo el riel de sus pensamientos y dio una honda respiración. “Pienso que ya tenía las píldoras en su sistema cuando llamó. No paso mucho tiempo desde que me colgó a cuando llegué con él. No el tiempo suficiente para tener un efecto como este”

-“¿Entonces no fue accidental?”- preguntó Danneel mientras revisaba las pupilas de Jared- “Juro por Dios que si logró poner mis manos sobre esa pequeña zorra, no sabrá ni que la golpeó”

-“¡Deja de putear a Sandy y _ayúdale_!- gritó Jensen.

Danneel rodó los ojos- “Está bien, vamos a hacerle un análisis de sangre y que alguien verifique sus niveles de oxigeno”

-“La Acetylcisteina está causando una reacción. Tendrá un choque anafiláctico”- dijo Elisa con los ojos pegados en el monitor.

Danneel maldijo por lo bajo-“Muy bien, estén listos para intubar”

 

 

 

 

La puerta de la habitación dio un ligero clic al cerrase suavemente y Jensen levanto la mirada desde donde estaba, apoyado contra la pared, para ver a Danneel caminando por el pasillo. Se impulsó hasta una posición de pie cuando Chris, Steve y Jeff se pusieron de pie, habían estado sentados en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

-“¿Cómo está?”- preguntó Chris antes de que Jensen pudiera pronunciar palabra.

-“Estable”- respondió Danneel, todavía con el mismo tono tranquilo y profesional- “Tuvimos que intubarlo y le hemos sedado para eso, pero creo que conseguimos atenderlo a tiempo. No debería tener ningún daño posterior”- respiró profundo- “Psiquiatría enviará a alguien para hablar con él. Voy a suponer que le recomendarán terapia, asesoramiento psicológico. Aunque no puedo decirte nada más que eso”

Jensen asintió. Ya sabía todo eso. Sólo que su cerebro, aparentemente, estaba fuera de cobertura en ese momento.

-“¿Podemos verle?”- preguntó Jeff y joder ¿su voz había desaparecido?

Danneel sonrió con cierta tristeza- “Sólo Jensen, por ahora”- Jensen se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco culpable por decirle a Jeff que no podía ver a su hermano, pero Jeff simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda y le empujó hacía la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera permitirse entrar en la habitación, Danneel se sacudió.

-“De acuerdo, he terminado. No más Dra. Harris”- estirándose y jalando a Jensen más cerca, abrazándole fuerte y él no pudo hacer más que devolver sus afectos.

-“¿Cómo estás?”- preguntó retrocediendo, sus ojos buscando algo en su rostro.

Jensen le dirigió una tensa sonrisa- “Todavía no lo sé. Sigo aturdido”

-“Es el shock”- dijo Danneel con cuidado- “¿Has comido algo?”

Jensen negó- “No desde… mierda, ayer a la hora del almuerzo. Fui a casa después de ver a Jared y arrasé con un six-pack. Me dormí esta mañana. Joder, si no hubiese tenido resaca, habría estado en el trabajo y me habría perdido su llamada y…”- las lágrimas regresaron, ahogando su voz y la mano de Steve se cerró sobre su hombro. Jensen se apoyo contra él agradecido.

-“¿Así que estas en shock, hambriento _y_ con resaca?”- dijo Danneel- “Creo que necesitamos conseguirte algo para comer”

Steve resopló- “¿Papas fritas rancias, astillas de hielo y café malo estaría bien, Jen?”

Jensen dibujo una mueca ante la sugerencia.

-“Puedo ir a la cafetería y conseguirle algo”- dijo Jeff asintiendo.

Steve respiró hondo y golpeó el hombro de Chris con el suyo- “Esta bien. Cariño, no podemos pasearnos por el hospital todo el día si no podremos verlo. Sería mejor que vayamos  casa y volvamos mañana”

Chris asintió y dieron un paso hacia adelante para abrazar a Jensen.

-“En realidad”- dijo, girándose para poder ver a los cuatro- “Necesitó que me hagan un favor, chicos”

-“Nómbralo”- dijo Chris

-“¿Ir al departamento y empacar todas las cosas de Jared?”

-“¿Y qué hacemos con ellas?”

Jensen abrió la boca para responder, pero Chris lo cortó antes de que pudiese decir algo.

-“No Jensen, de ninguna manera. No vamos a mudar a Jared a tu casa”

Jensen levantó las manos- “Bueno ¿y qué más vamos a hacer, Chris? ¿Eh? ¿Mudar al hombre suicida con Cameron y Layla? ¿O qué tal dejarlo dormir en tu sofá? Oh, no, espera, ya sé. ¡Podemos mandarlo de regreso con Sandy y la próxima semana cuando intente algo como esto otra vez, tal vez tenga éxito!”

Los tres hombres se veían debidamente arrepentidos, pero Jensen continuó.

-“Tengo una habitación de invitados, tengo espacio para que los perros corran, tengo una habitación para los cientos de monitores de computadora que sé que tiene y si piensan por _un segundo_ que voy a alejarlo de mi vista otra vez, todos son más idiotas de lo que parecen”

Chris rodó los ojos- “Buen punto”

-“Me suena como que es la única solución”- dijo Danneel. Suspirando cuando todos permanecieron en silencio- “Oh Cristo. Lo haré yo. De todas formas voy de salida, sólo dame la dirección”- se volteó hacia Chris y tendió la mano- “Dame las llaves de tu camioneta”

Chris negó- “No vas a manejar mi camioneta”

Ella arqueó la ceja- “Las sacaré yo misma de tus pantalones si no me las entregas”

-“No vas a conducir mi camioneta. Yo manejaré”- Chris frunció el ceño enojado- “¿Realmente eres malvada o no? ¿Por qué no puedes ser una chica normal como Kelly?”

Danneel le dio una sonrisa brillante- “Porque entonces tu vida sería feliz, perfecta y toda esa mierda y ni siquiera un poco interesante. Me necesitas para mantenerte a raya”- ella se acercó y le beso en la mejilla antes de girarse e irse dando saltitos por el pasillo- “¡Te veré en la puerta de enfrente!”

Jensen realmente deseaba estar enojado con ella. Su… lo que sea, estaba acostado en la habitación de al lado, conectado a maquinas por que intentó terminar con su vida y ella estaba brincando alrededor y haciendo bromas.

Pero así era Danneel. A ella no le importaban la urbanidad y conductas apropiadas, para una mujer de su posición, como diría su madre. A ella le importaban él y Jared, lo sabía. Ella también sabía decir exactamente lo que tenía que decir en cualquier situación para hacerle sonreír.

Esa fue la razón de que cayera de rodillas, enamorado desde el primer día que se conocieron. Platónicamente, por supuesto.

Chris se volteó hacía Steve- “¡Tienes que venir conmigo y salvarme de esa científica loca!”

Steve río y negó con la cabeza- “Bien, pero si encuentro algo interesante en ese departamento, me lo guardaré”- tomó la mano de Chris y  siguieron a Danneel.

Jensen y Jeff se quedaron viéndoles por unos segundos antes de que Jensen diera una honda respiración

-“¿Quieres entrar y ver a Jared?”- preguntó a pesar de lo que Danneel había dicho.

Jeff negó- “Voy a ir a casa para ver a Kelly, decirle lo que ha pasado”

Jensen asintió- “¿Llamaste a tus padres?”

-“No, voy a esperar hasta que esté consciente. Si puedo convencerles de que está bien, tal vez pueda evitar que vuelen hasta aquí. O al menos limitarlo a un paquete”

Jensen asintió- “Eso probablemente sea una buena idea”- sus familias eran tan cercanas que no se sorprendería, si eran los Ackles los que volaban a Boston en lugar de los Padalecki.

Jeff suspiro- “De acuerdo. Iré a traerte algo para comer, luego iré por algunas cosas para los perros, ya que no pareces tener intenciones de salir del hospital hasta que Jared lo haga”

Jensen se sonrojó- “¿Soy tan obvio?”

-“Tal vez para mi”- Jeff frunció el ceño- “¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Es Jared”

-“Está bien, llamaré al hospital más tarde. Toma las cosas con calma, hermanito”

Jensen le vio marcharse hasta que dio vuelta en la esquina al final del pasillo, entonces tomo una honda respiración, armándose de valor, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Jared, cerrándola con fuerza detrás de él.

Comenzó a llorar cuando cruzó la habitación, la mirada fija en Jared, acostado, sin moverse en la cama del hospital, pálido contra las sabanas blancas. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y una intravenosa en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Un ventilador zumbaba en la esquina.

Jensen rodeó la cama y acercó una silla y sujetando la mano libre de Jared, se dispuso a esperar que despierte.

 

 

 

 

Jeff había mencionado en el texto que envió a Danneel con la dirección de Jared que había asegurado torpemente la entrada principal, a la que Jensen le había dado una patada para conseguir llegar a Jared en primer lugar, pero cuando los tres se detuvieron en el pasillo y observaron la moldura quebrada que estaba acuñando la puerta cerrada, parecía todo excepto segura.

-“Si no fuera porque sé que toda la mierda de equipos de Jared probablemente cueste más que la renta de este lugar, por un año entero, diría que la zorra merece que le roben”- dijo Chris abriéndose paso al interior.

-“De acuerdo”-dijo Danneel dando una palmada cuando se paró en el medio del salón que olía a clase fingida- “Vamos a, um, empacar todo lo que parezca que pertenece a Jared. Si olvidamos algo, podemos volver. Y si nos llevamos algo que sea de Sandy podemos venderlo por eBay”

Steve rió- “Hombre, si no fuera gay…”

-“Aw cariño, no eres mi tipo”- le dijo Danneel con un beso en la mejilla.

-“Si”- acordó Chris- “Steve no es un idiota”- agarró la mano de Steve, tirando de él para acercarle, alejándole de Danneel.

Danneel pensó en ello por un segundo antes de tener que estar de acuerdo con que Chris tenía un punto. Les empujó ambos en lo que asumió era la dirección de la habitación.

-“Esta bien, tomaré la habitación principal y empacaré su ropa. Ustedes dos comiencen con las demás habitaciones. No creo ser capaz de cargar con 400 libras de mierdas de computadora”

Los chicos encontraron el estudio de Jared fácilmente, la primera puerta que abrieron en el pasillo y desaparecieron en su interior, Chris ya estaba maldiciendo la cantidad de cosas que tenían que empacar.

La primera habitación en la que Danneel asomó la cabeza era el baño. Había una botella vacía de Whisky en el piso, cerca de una vieja fotografía de Jensen y Jared y un teléfono celular. Dejo la botella donde estaba, recogió la foto y el teléfono y los puso dentro de su bolso.

El estomago de Danneel dio una sacudida cuando notó los restos de vomito alrededor de la taza del inodoro, obviamente de cuando Jensen intento hacer que Jared arrojará las píldoras y salió corriendo de la habitación. El olor o visión del vomito no era nuevo para ella, era una doctora de Emergencias, después de todo. Pero eran más las razones de su aparición que su presencia en sí, lo que fue suficiente para que se sintiera cerca de perder el pequeño bocado que había tenido como almuerzo.

De regreso al pasillo, pudo escuchar a Chris y Steve discutiendo como el viejo matrimonio que eran y eso rompió un poco la creciente tensión en su interior, caminó hacía la única puerta restante del pasillo, revelando la habitación principal detrás de ella.

Dejó caer su bolso en la cama cuando se dirigió al gran armario al lado derecho de la habitación.

No fue difícil encontrar las ropas de Jared en su lado del armario, que ocupaba menos de la cuarta parte del espacio disponible. Danneel encontró unas cuantas maletas y mochilas en la repisa superior, las cuales llenó rápidamente con las cosas de Jared, se puso de cuatro patas para sacar los pocos pares de zapatos, sandalias, zapatos de vestir y las botas vaqueras que todo Texano parecía tener y unos _Chucks_ que pensó estarían mejor en la basura. Aun así lo empacó todo y no fue hasta que estaba poniéndose de pie que vio la caja de cartón muy en el fondo del suelo del armario.

Estaba etiquetada como _‘Jen y Jay’_

Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Danneel y paso unos cuantos segundos parpadeando para alejarlas, antes de ser capaz de sacar la caja, colocándola sobre la cama para después sentarse ella misma.

Sabía que no debía mirar, sería la primera persona en darle con todo a Chris y Steve, si estuviesen en su lugar, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella y empujó la tapa de la caja para que pudiese mirar en su interior.

Por lo que pudo ver, en su mayoría eran fotos de Jensen y Jared en los tiempos felices, algunas con Chris, Steve y Jeff, otras con gente que no reconoció. También había unas camisetas y gorras de béisbol, tarjetas y chucherías que significaban lo suficiente para que Jared las trajera todo el camino desde Texas y las conservara escondidas en el fondo de su armario.

Al fondo de la caja estaba una vieja tarjeta de San Valentín, una de las baratas que venden en las gasolineras. Era vieja y estaba un poco rota de tanto ser manipulada y Danneel se preguntó si era porque Jared la leía tanto, recordándose los buenos tiempos.

Sabía que era de Jensen incluso antes de abrirla, pero por primera vez entendió cuan enamorados habían estado Jared y Jensen, y quizás aún lo estaban.

 

_Jay_

_Ya sé que dijimos no íbamos a hacer esto. Es como nuestro sexto Día de San Valentín juntos, pero es en realidad como la doceava tarjeta que te mandó. ¿Apuesto a que no lo sabías, eh? ¿Todas esas tarjetas sin firmar, que de alguna forma llegaban a tu mochila? Si, eran de mi parte. Solía sobornar a gente como Chad y Misha para que las escribieran por mí. Steve lo hizo el año antes de la fiesta por mis 17, sonriendo como un idiota todo el tiempo, probablemente porque él y nuestros otros hermanos idiotas tenían esa jodida apuesta y se estaba preguntando cuando conseguiríamos sacar la cabeza de nuestros culos._

_Como sea, si, sabes que te amo, porque te lo digo todos los días, pero realmente hablo en serio. Eres mi alma gemela, Jay. Eres todo lo que podría desear y nunca dejare de amarte. Prometo que nunca te dejaré olvidar lo que siento por ti. No habrá día que no te diga lo mucho que te amo o lo increíble que eres._

_Eres todo para mí, Jared. Deje de buscar al amor de mi vida cuando tenía doce años, porque fue cuando te conocí._

_¡Y en alguna parte, en este momento, Chris esta vomitando en un cubo, ja!_

_Dijimos que nunca haríamos nada el Día de San Valentín, pero no puedo, porque nunca dejaré pasar una oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que significas para mí._

_Mi corazón te pertenece, ahora y siempre._

_Jen_

Había lágrimas en el rostro de Danneel para cuando termino de leer y era todo lo que podía hacer para no cazar a Sandy y destrozar su pequeño rostro. Ella no conocía la historia completa y era probable que nunca lo hiciera, pero estaba segura que Sandy había hecho más que pasar una mano sobre esto.

Era obvia la razón de que Jared conservara la tarjeta y se preguntó cuantas veces  se había sentado en el piso de la habitación cuando Sandy estaba fuera, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez hasta saberlas de memoria.

Secándose las lágrimas, Danneel puso la tarjeta de regreso en la caja, cerrándola de nuevo, cuando Chris asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-“Tenemos sus cosas del baño y encontramos algunas cajas para empacar todo lo del estudio, así que voy a comenzar a llevar las cosas a la camioneta, mientras Steve termina con eso”- Chris dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza- “¿Todo listo aquí?”

Danneel se puso de pie y cerró la cremallera de la maleta- “Si, esto puede irse”- le dijo indicando la maleta y la caja que había encontrado.

- _“Jen y Jay”_ \- leyó Chris. Le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad- “¿Voy a conservar mi dignidad masculina si miró ahí?”

Danneel se sorbió la nariz, pero esbozó una húmeda sonrisa- “Considerando que mi estatus de reina del hielo es actualmente un charco bajo mis pies, voy a decir que no”

Chris entro a la habitación y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, empujándola dentro de un medio abrazo antes de coger la caja bajo el brazo y arrastrar la maleta detrás de él.

Danneel tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, luego se giró hacia la cómoda, vaciando la ropa interior de Jared, los calcetines, camisetas y sudaderas en una mochila. Resistiéndose a la tentación de aventar las cosas de Sandy por la habitación, pero era difícil.

Volvió su atención a la mesita de noche más cercana y estuvo claro cuando abrió el primer cajón que era de Sandy. Curiosa, comenzó a rebuscar entre el contenido, riendo para ella misma cuando encontró un vibrador.

-“Alguien esta frustrada”

Danneel removió las baterías y las puso en su bolsillo antes de regresar el vibrador donde lo había encontrado.

Cuando abrió el último cajón, Danneel frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre una carpeta de documentos color marrón.

La sacó y se sentó sobre la cama para abrirla, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que encontró.

-“Oh Sandy”- dijo a la habitación vacía- “¿Hemos sido una chica ocupada, no es así?”

Cerró la carpeta y la puso en su bulto, agradeciendo por su bolso de gran tamaño, incluso si Steve siempre se burlaba de ella por eso.

Danneel agarró unas pocas cosas más de la habitación; libretas, un iPod, el resto del contenido de la otra mesita de noche, la cual no era mucho y una fotografía de quien asumió eran los perros de Jared y las añadió a la mochila. Ella cerró la cremallera sopesándola en su hombro mientras levantaba su bolso y salía de la habitación.

Steve estaba saliendo del estudio, con una pantalla de computadora bajo cada brazo, cuando Danneel entró al salón.

-“¿Tienes todo?”- preguntó y la doctora asintió.

-“Eso creo. No parecía haber mucho en este departamento que fuera de Jared. Es como si solo se le permitiera ser una pequeña parte de la vida de ella. Eso vuelve toda la situación aún más triste de lo que es”

Steve asintió- “De acuerdo con Jeff, Jared cambió mucho en los últimos cuatro años; en realidad, estoy un poco asustado de verle cuando despierte”

-“¿Por qué?”- pregunto Danneel con amabilidad.

-“Él era mi mejor amigo, Danni. _Es_ mi mejor amigo”- se corrigió- “Conocí a Chris y fui a la Universidad con Jeff y Josh, pero pasábamos todas las fiestas con los Ackles y los Padalecki También la mayoría de los fines de semana. Jeff y Josh ya eran muy cercanos, Jay y Jen estaban bailando uno alrededor del otro para ese punto y teníamos una apuesta para ver cuánto les tomaría darse cuenta. Pero entre todo eso, Jay y yo nos volvimos cercanos y ni siquiera sé cómo. Simplemente conectamos. Jared fue la primera persona a la que le dije que era gay”- Steve rió- “Bueno la primera persona a la que le insinué que era gay. Además de Chris, claro. Él fue un poco importante en ese descubrimiento”

-“Wow”- dijo Danneel sorprendida.

-“¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!”- alguien gritó.

Volteándose hacia la puerta, Danneel reparó en la pequeña mujer enojada de cabello oscuro parada justo detrás del umbral.

-“Oh”- dijo Steve en voz baja, como si estuviese entendiendo algo.

La mujer le ignoró, entornando los ojos- “¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi departamento? Voy a llamar a la policía”

-“Ah, enfría tus cohetes”- dijo Chis empujándola para regresar al departamento- “Sólo estamos aquí por las cosas de Jared”

-“¿Y quién diablos son ustedes?”- dijo Sandy prácticamente gritando.

-“Somos sus amigos”- dijo Danneel con confianza.

Sandy se burló- “¿Amigos de Jared? ¿En serio? ¿Y exactamente cuánto es lo que te paga para decir eso?”

-“¿Cuál es el problema Sandy?”- preguntó Steve- “¿No me reconoces? Porque seguro como el infierno que te recuerdo”

Danneel intento esconder su sorpresa y pudo ver que Chris estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

Steve se encogió de hombres- “Te recuerdo, eras la chicas que estaba siguiendo a Jared como un cachorro perdido, batiendo las pestañas y mostrando el escote. No tomaste un no por respuesta, incluso cuando te dijo era gay y estaba involucrado con alguien”

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron con sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para mirarle el rostro desde donde estaba tomando la maleta de las manos de Danneel- “Mierda, eres esa zorra que seguía manoseándolo. ¡Demonios prácticamente le acosabas!”

El rostro de Sandy estaba de brillante color rojo- “¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¿Qué te da el derecho de venir aquí y decirme estas cosas?”

-“Somos amigos de Jared”- señaló Chris de nuevo, hablando lentamente, igual a si estuviera seguro que era una retrasada mental. Tomó uno de los monitores de Steve y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada en su camino para salir del departamento.

Sandy se puso delante de él- “¿Qué estás haciendo con las computadoras de Jared? ¿Siquiera sabe que están aquí?”

Incluso desde donde estaba parada, Danneel pudo ver los hombros de Chris tensarse, como si apenas estuviese conteniendo su rabia- “No, Jared no sabe que estamos aquí, porque esta inconsciente en una cama de hospital”

Sandy al menos tuvo la decencia de sentir algún tipo de sorpresa ante las noticias, pero se recuperó rápidamente- “¿Jared está en el hospital? ¿Qué le paso?”

Chris gruñó en voz baja y pasó junto a ella para llevar las cosas en sus brazos a su camioneta.

-“Jared estará bien”- aseguró Danneel- “Está sedado en este momento debido a la intubación, pero estará de vuelta sobre sus pies en unos días. Si se sentirá bien o no, es otro asunto”

-“¿Y qué diablos se supone significa eso?”

-“Jared intentó suicidarse esta mañana”- dijo Steve rotundamente y Danneel se estremeció ante la brusquedad de sus palabras.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

Y entonces Sandy rió.

Danneel sintió la mano de Steve sobre su brazo y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había dado un paso al frente, hacía la horrible mujer enfrente de ella.

-“Pobre pequeño Jared, no pudo manejar el escuchar la verdad ¿eh? ¿Qué, se dio cuenta de que su precioso Jensen no lo quería tanto?”

-“Él llamó a Jensen”- le dijo Steve- “Fue Jensen quien lo encontró, Jensen quien está sentado con él ahora. Quien no se ha alejado de su lado, quien quiere que Jared se mude con él, lo cual es por lo que estamos aquí”

Sandy tensó la mandíbula- “Pronto descubrirá el desperdicio de espacio que es Jared”- dijo fríamente- “Y entonces Jared vendrá corriendo a mí, igual que lo hizo antes”

-“En realidad Jared dejó a Jensen”- le dijo Steve, con algo parecido a orgullo en su voz al ser capaz de destruir cualquier idea que ella tuviese en la cabeza- “La decisión de separarse nunca tuvo nada que ver con Jensen”

-“Pero Jared me dijo…”- la voz de Sandy se apagó.

Danneel sonrió, pero sabía que no era de forma amigable- “Parece que no eras la única mintiendo en esta relación”

Sandy frunció el ceño- “Quiero ver a Jared”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Steve- “¿Así puedes terminar el trabajo que empezaste?”

-“¿Y qué se supone significa eso?”

-“Jared intentó suicidarse porque le mentiste y manipulaste. Le hiciste pensar que engaño a Jensen. Todo para que pudieras conseguir lo que querías. Y estaba tan enojado consigo mismo por creerte en lugar de lo que en su corazón sabía, que ya no podía vivir consigo mismo”

-“Así que se bebió una botella de Whisky, añadió una botella de Tylenol a su coctel y luego llamó a Jensen para despedirse”- añadió Danneel.

Steve siguió con la historia de nuevo- “Pero ya ves, no importa lo que Jensen nos dijese durante años, realmente nunca llego a superar a Jared y no había manera que se quedara sentado y dejará que Jared tomé una sobredosis. No porque sea un doctor, sino porque creó que la muerte de Jared le hubiese matado”

Danneel estaba bastante segura de que nunca había visto a Steve tan enojado. Chris era generalmente a quien tenían que contener, antes de que las cosas se pusieran calientes. Pero él estaba de pie en el pasillo detrás de Sandy, sus ojos azules inusualmente tranquilos mientras observaba a su amante enfrentar finalmente sus sentimientos sobre Jared y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos cuatro años.

-“Así que, si piensas que voy a dejarte estar en algún punto cerca de Jared. Entonces dulzura eres más estúpida de lo que pareces”

-“¡Cómo te atreves!”- chilló Sandy- “¡No puedes mantenerme alejada de él! ¡Soy su novia!”

-“Ex”- señaló Danneel- “Y ni siquiera estoy segura de que esa sea el termino correcto, considerando que no creo que estuviesen juntos en primer lugar”

-“¡Hemos estado juntos cuatro años!”

-“Y en ese tiempo ¿Cuántas veces tuvieron relaciones?”- preguntó Chris volviendo al departamento- “Un aproximado”

Sandy se volteó fulminándole con la mirada- pero Danneel pudo ver el sonrojo coloreando su rostro.

Chris rió- “Eso fue lo que pensé”

-“¡Nuestra vida sexual no es asunto tuyo!”- gritó Sandy.

-“Y Jared no es el tuyo”- Steve le pasó el ultimo monitor de computadora a Danneel antes de regresar al estudio, emergiendo segundos después, cargado con tres cajas más y luchando con el peso de ellas”- “Vamos, eso es todo. Salgamos fuera de aquí”

Chris se apresuró hacia adelante y tomo las dos primeras cajas.

Ambos salieron del departamento y Danneel escuchó sus pasos resonar en las escaleras.

Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de que Danneel finalmente consiguiera esbozar una sonrisa.

 -“Tendré registrado tu nombre en el hospital como alguien que no tiene permitido ver a Jared. No conseguirás acercarte a él mientras esté ahí”

-“No tienes ni el derecho, ni la autoridad para hacer eso”

La sonrisa de Danneel se ensanchó- “Como doctora de Jared, tengo todo el derecho a hacer lo que sienta que es mejor para mi paciente”

Sandy seguía boqueando como un pez para cuando Danneel se acomodó su bolso y el monitor de computadora y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-“Oh y es posible que quieras encontrar a alguien para arreglar esa puerta. No puedo imaginar que sea seguro. Quiero decir, cualquiera podía entrar”


	6. Capítulo 5

 

 

Cuando Jared abrió los ojos se encontró acostado en una cama, mirando a un techo que no reconoció.

Sólo tomó unos cuantos sonidos del monitor cardiaco y el tirón de la aguja en el dorso de su mano para que se diese cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

Tenía el vago recuerdo de despertar cuando un doctor y una enfermera, cuyos rostros no eran nada más que sombras, removieron el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado o cómo llego ahí en primer lugar. El por qué también era un misterio. Todo estaba borroso.

Miró por toda la habitación blanca y simple hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Jensen, dormido en una silla cerca de su cama. La cabeza del doctor estaba apoyada en el colchón con una mano descansando sobre el muslo de Jared, la otra sujetando su mano, igual a si hubiese caído dormido durante una vigilia nocturna.

Jared no sabía qué hacer, como se supone debía reaccionar a una situación como ésta ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jensen sentado ahí como si se hubiese desmayado del cansancio de esperar a que él despertara?

Estaba a punto de darle un suave golpe con el codo para despertarle y exigir saber que estaba pasando, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente y entró un médico con una bata blanca y el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello.

Jared frunció el ceño al reconocer al hombre como el Dr. Hartley, el doctor que había examinado sus puntos antes que Misha los removiera.

-“¡Hey, estas despierto!”- sonrió el doctor- “Iba a comenzar a picarte con agujas si continuabas fuera cuando llegara”- señaló a Jensen con la cabeza- “A él por otra parte, me gustaría picarle con otra cosa”- el Dr. Hartley se sonrojó- “¿Eso no se oyó muy mal? Me refiero a un atizador caliente o algo así, porque no ha sido más que un dolor en mi culo desde que te admitieron”- El chico se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano, claramente mortificado- “¿Sabes qué? Sólo voy a dejar de hablar ahora. Ya habrá tiempo más que suficiente para avergonzarme a mí mismo cuando estés recuperado. Chris parece pensar que su misión personal es burlarse de mí”

-“¿Chris?”- Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Eres amigo de ellos?”- Misha había mencionado que eran cuatro doctores en su grupo de amigos, Jensen, Danneel y Jeff eran tres de ellos. Jared asumió que el otro era…

-“Soy Justin”- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa.

Justin. El novio de Jensen.

El pitido del monitor cardiaco aumentó cuando Jared tiró de su mano alejándola del agarre de Jensen y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Justin rió entre dientes, hojeando su historial clínico- “Relájate, Jared. No estoy saliendo con Jensen. Nunca lo hice”

-“Pero él dijo…”

Justin le cortó- “No, Danneel lo dijo y ella hizo que Jensen le siguiera el juego, porque es una perra sobreprotectora, que piensa que su trabajo es cuidar de todos nosotros. Jodida mamá gallina”- sacudió la cabeza- “Solo espera hasta que llegué, tienes _mucho_ que esperar”

Jared tuvo que sonreír. Por lo que había visto de Danneel, la queja de Justin sonaba bastante adecuada.

Cerca de él, Jensen se removió y bostezó, sentándose derecho en la silla, pero sin quitar la mano del muslo de Jared. Le dio un vistazo a Justin.

-“Cristo ¿Quién murió? Te ves ridículo”

Jared se fijo en la camisa oscura y corbata plateada de Justin y pensó que no se veía tan mal.

-“Que te jodan, Ackles”

Jensen se estremeció teatralmente- “Por favor, no necesito esa imagen en mi cabeza. Es simplemente perturbadora. Guárdala para esa bonita enfermera con la que lo estás haciendo”

Justin se sonrojó de nuevo- “¿Enfermera? Yo no… no hay ninguna enfermera”

Jensen simplemente rió- “Claro Justin, no hay enfermera. Uh huh, en serio, de verdad te creo”

Justin solo se sonrojó más fuerte. Jared se pregunto si su rostro iba a explotar.

-“Me apegó a la quinta enmienda”- colgó el historial de vuelta en el extremo de la cama de Jared y cuando levantó la vista, era completamente profesional de nuevo- “¿Cómo te estás sintiendo Jared?”

Jared parpadeó y miró entre los dos hombres por unos segundos, confundido- “No… yo um… no lo sé”

Jensen sujetó de nuevo su mano, mirando a Jared con calma mientras hablaba con Justin- “¿Puedes darnos unos momentos? Creo que tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar”

Justin asintió- “Chris, Steve y Kelly están afuera. Han estado aquí por un par de horas”

-“¿Kelly?”- preguntó Jared.

Jensen apretó su mano- “La esposa de Jeff”

Esta vez fue Jared quien se sonrojó- “No la conozco”

-“Bueno, ella está afuera, así que tienes un par de minutos para prepararte para la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Kelly Padalecki. Pero ya has conocido a Danneel y sobreviviste, así que deberías estar bien”

-“Justin”- Jensen frunció el ceño- “Sólo danos unos minutos ¿está bien?”

Justin suspiró- “Bien, mandaré a esos idiotas a traerte algo para comer”

-“Llama a Kelly idiota en su cara, te retó”- rió Jensen.

Justin bromeó- “Por favor. Me gustan mis pelotas donde están. No las necesito girando en el bolso de Kelly. Las de Jeff ya ocupan más que suficiente espacio”

Con eso, Justin se giró y salió de la habitación.

-“Siento que te debó una explicación por Justin”- dijo Jensen, mirándole después de que el doctor se marchó- “Pero honestamente, no sé por dónde empezar”

Jared intentó reír, pero toda la situación y el hecho de que no podía recordar dicha situación estaban haciéndole un poco difícil respirar, mucho menos encontrar algo divertido.

 Jensen se volteó para mirar a Jared y él pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

-“Entonces, ¿quieres hablar conmigo?”- preguntó suavemente.

Jared negó con la cabeza-“No sé lo que sucedió, Jen. Yo no… no sé lo que estoy haciendo aquí”

Jensen respiró profundamente y se movió para sentarse en el borde del colchón, sosteniendo la mano de Jared con sus dos manos.

-“Dime lo que recuerdas”

Jared asintió- “Jeff vino. Pensé que iba a gritarme, pero no lo hizo. Estaba tan decepcionado, Jen, creo que eso fue peor. Sandy me gritó cuando se fue y pasé la noche en el sofá, pensando en todo lo que había jodido. Cuando Sandy despertó en la mañana siguiente, tuvimos otra pelea y ella…”-la voz de Jared se apagó cuando el recuerdo de la pelea vino a él, golpeándole fuerte, como un puñetazo en el estomago. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Jensen sujetó su mano con más fuerza- “Oh Dios. Me dijo que todo fue una mentira. Ella le puso algo a mi bebida y me dijo que habíamos dormido juntos, pero no lo hicimos. Planeó todo para conseguir lo que quería”- Jared hipó a través de sus lagrimas- “Jen ¿Qué he hecho? Oh Dios voy a vomitar”

Jensen fue rápido, sujetando un pequeño recipiente de plástico en frente de él y Jared vació el escaso contenido de su estomago en él”

Cuando estuvo seguro que Jared había terminado, Jensen dejó el recipiente a un lado y pasó los dedos por el cabello de Jared, calmándole.

 -“¿No recuerdas nada más después de eso?”- preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No, pero sea lo que sea, creo que no es bueno”

Jensen le dirigió una triste sonrisa- “No, no es bueno”- respiró profundamente- “No sé qué sucedió después de la pelea con Sandy, pero me llamaste cerca de medio día. Estabas ebrio”

Jared asintió. Recordaba la botella de Whisky. Palideció- “Lo siento no quise llamarte. Cuando Misha me dio tu número, me juré a mi mismo que nunca iba a usarlo”

Había esa sonrisa triste en los labios de Jensen de nuevo- “Creo que esas eran circunstancias atenuantes”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Qué fue lo que dije?”

Jensen bajó la mirada a sus manos unidas como si no pudiera decírselo mientras le miraba a los ojos- “Jay, me llamaste para despedirte”

Un lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Jensen y Jared sintió sus sangre congelarse cuando los hechos se alinearon en su cabeza- “No”- susurró- “Jensen, yo…”

“No sé si realmente estabas intentando…”- la voz de Jensen se debilitó, claramente incapaz de obligarse a decir las palabras- “O si fue un grito de ayuda, una manera de conseguir alejarte de Sandy o algo, pero te tomaste un bote de Tylenol y luego me llamaste. Estaba en el auto, camino al trabajo, así que estaba cerca y llegué a tiempo, llamé a una ambulancia y te trajimos aquí. Danneel te atendió, pero tuviste una reacción a la droga que utilizaron para contrarrestar el Tylenol. Tuvieron que entubarte y sedarte. Has estado sin conocimiento por un par de días”

-“No lo recuerdo”- murmuró Jared- “No recuerdo decidir que quería… morir”- un largo sollozó escapo de él- “Oh Dios, Jensen, lo siento. Nunca quise ponerte en esa posición”

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Poner todo eso sobre los hombros de Jensen le hacía sentir nauseas. No le gustaba admitir eso y probablemente nunca lo haría en voz alta, pero en realidad no pensaba que usaría el suicidio como una manera de escapar de las garras de Sandy.

-“Jay por favor, no te preocupes por eso”- le dijo Jensen- “Estoy feliz de que me llamaras. No sé lo que hubiese hecho si tú sólo…”

Jared asintió, pero la verdad ya no le estaba escuchando- “Jen”- dijo en voz baja, sin estar seguro si debería hacer esa pregunta, pero necesitaba escuchar la respuesta- “¿Jen, por qué me salvaste? Después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar ¿por qué no simplemente me dejaste ahí para que Sandy me encontrara?”

Los ojos de Jensen se posaron bruscamente en los suyos y Jared se estremeció ante la tormenta de emociones nadando en los ojos verdes del doctor.

-“¿En serio me estas preguntando eso?”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “No te culparía si me desearas fuera de tu vida para siempre”

-“Jared, cuando recibí esa llamada y me di cuenta de lo que habías hecho, todo mi mundo se derrumbo alrededor de mi”- dijo Jensen con fuerza- “Soy un doctor. Hice el juramento de proteger la vida a toda costa, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo tirar abajo tu puerta y si no entiendes eso, entonces quizás debí haberte dejado ahí”

-“Lo siento”- susurró Jared-“Por todo, no solo por esto”

La sonrisa de Jensen fue un poco más brillante está vez- “Honestamente no se que habría hecho si tu estúpido plan hubiese funcionado. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que estabas pensando”

-“Probablemente tenía algo que ver con el pensamiento que todos estarían mejor sin mi”- murmuró Jared- “Cause demasiada mierda para todos y luego descubrí que todo fue por nada, que lastimé a todos los que amaba por una mentira. Creo que solo pensé que podría ahorrarles el dolor si ya no estaba aquí”

Las palabras sonaron correctas cuando las dijo, igual a si ese hubiese sido su plan, hacer esto para no lastimar a nadie más.

-“¿Honestamente piensas eso?”- pregunto Jensen, con la voz llena de emoción- “¿Honestamente piensas que estaría mejor si tu mueres?”

Jared rió secamente- “Bueno, hasta hace diez minutos, pensé que estabas saliendo con Justin, así que tal vez pensé que conseguirías superarlo o algo”

Jensen apartó la vista, mirando fijamente a la ventana esta vez- “Nunca hubo nadie además de ti, Jared. Cuando llegué aquí, Chris y Jeff pensaron que debería empezar a salir de nuevo, así que me citaron con un par de chicos”- frunció el ceño- “Y una chica, lo cual fue extraño e incómodo. Pero después de unos meses, me di cuenta que no iba a encontrar a nadie tan increíble como tú, así que deje de buscar”

Jared le miró fijamente- “Entonces ¿no ha habido nadie?”

-“Nadie. No después de ti”

-“Sandy lo intentó, al inicio cuando estaba tratando de pretender que todo estaba bien, normal, antes de que viera que en realidad no estaba ahí para ella, que sólo estaba ahí para protegerte”

-“¿Lo intento? ¿No tuvo éxito?”

Jared se sonrojó- “No podía… ya sabes”- sonrió al hombre en frente de él- “Ella no eras tú”

Jensen rió- “Dios, que patéticos somos”

-“Lo siento, todo es mi culpa”

-“Hey ¿pensé que decidimos era culpa de Sandy?

-“Si, pero si hubiese sido honesto en ese entonces”- Jared levantó la vista hacia Jensen, con ojos suplicantes- “¿Honestamente crees que podríamos haber conseguido salir de eso? ¿Si te hubiese dicho que me acosté con alguien más?”

Jensen abrió la boca para responder, entonces la cerró de golpe antes de hablar. Se quedó en silencio uno segundos antes de decir algo.

-“No lo sé Jared. No puedo decirte que hubiese hecho. Pero eso no importa. No podemos cambiar el pasado. Tenemos que pensar en el futuro”

La esperanza se agitó en el corazón de Jared- “¿El futuro?”

 -“Bueno, lo primero es terapia. Para ambos”- dijo Jensen apretando la mano de Jared- “Y tal vez… ¿tal vez terapia de parejas? Asesoramiento para las relaciones ¿ya sabes? Para que podamos asegurarnos de que algo así no vuelve a pasar”

Jared sintió las lagrimas acumularse detrás de sus ojos y parpadeó para alejarlas- “¿Por qué querrías darme una segunda oportunidad?”

Jensen sonrió- “Porque en realidad nunca te di una primera oportunidad. Fuiste el único que me alejó. Yo nunca quise irme”

-“Dios, Jen, si pudiera volver atrás…”

-“Hey, ¿qué acabamos de decir?”

-“Pensar en el futuro”

-“De acuerdo, entonces nada de pensar en lo que sucedió ¿está bien? Se acabó. Esta detrás de nosotros. Estamos avanzando”

Jared asintió.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y ellos voltearon para ver a Chris, Steve y Kelly entrar lentamente a la habitación.

Jensen se levantó de la cama y fue hacia a Kelly, tomando los sándwiches, papas fritas y dulces de sus brazos y los colocó sobre la mesa al final de la cama de Jared. Chris puso numerosas botellas de soda y agua cerca de la pila de comida.

-“Jared, Misha dijo que estaría aquí pronto con algo de comida para ti”- dijo Kelly, su voz suave y no del todo lo que Jared había esperado- “Dijo que tu estomago no sería capaz de manejar alimentos sólidos todavía, así que te traerá algo de sopa de la cocina”

Jared arrugó la nariz- “¿Sopa? ¿En serio?”

-“Danni te dio una bomba estomacal, Jay”- dijo Jensen tratando de abrir un sándwich- “Esta demasiado sensible, en este momento”

Chris rió- “El contenedor de basura humano reducido a nada más que sopa. Hey ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que nos esté pidiendo meterle a escondidas algo de Subway y Burger King?”

-“A Jared no le gusta Burger King”- dijo Jensen, con la boca llena de algo.

Jared no le había visto tomar un bocado. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando a Steve y Chris.

Igual que Jensen y Jeff, en realidad no habían cambiado mucho en cuatro años. Chris tenía el cabello más largo, justo por debajo de los hombros y Steve había perdido algo de peso, pero no era nada físico lo que tenía a Jared observándoles.

Era la manera en la que estaban parados al pie de su cama, con una presencia en ellos que ni un hombre ciego podría negar.

Chris y Steve siempre habían sido cercanos y Jared se sorprendió de no haberlo visto venir hace mucho tiempo.

Pero aún así era una sorpresa verlos parados delante de él, sus brazos alrededor del otro, cada uno en el espacio del otro, cómodos en una manera que Jared nunca los había visto antes. Como si finalmente hubiesen encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

-“No creo que nunca vaya a acostumbrarme a esto”- dijo Jared con voz tensa.

Se sonrojó y bajo la mirada a sus manos, repentinamente inseguro si Chris y Steve le querrían en una posición donde sería capaz de acostumbrarse a ello.

Chris rió de nuevo- “Sólo espera hasta que estemos ebrios y comencemos a hacerlo como adolescentes cachondos”

Steve le golpeó con el codo en las costillas- “Si incluso después de todos estos años aún no puede mantener sus manos lejos de mi”

Se soltó del abrazo de Chris y se movió a través de la habitación para sentarse en la cama, cerca de Jared.

-“Entonces”- dijo pensativo- “Sandy es una perra. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?”

Jared rió- “Si, si. Siempre supe eso”

Steve asintió- “Bien, eso es bueno. ¿Y no vas a ir a ninguna parte, verdad?”

Jared se sonrojó de nuevo, luchando para mirar a Steve a los ojos y no darle un vistazo a Jensen- “No, no pienso ir a ninguna parte”

-“Bien, Eso es bueno. Porque, sabes, es realmente difícil intentar controlar a Chris y Jeff sin ti. Y Justin. Hombre, no sabes con lo que he tenido que lidiar aquí. Quiero decir, Kelly ayuda, pero en serio, no eres tú”

Kelly resopló- “Oh genial. Solo porque soy una chica, no soy lo suficientemente buena como todos los demás”- Jared pudo ver el brillo de alegría en sus ojos mientras intentaba parecer ofendida- “Sabes que Danneel es una chica. No te veo dándole esa mierda”

-“Eso es porque Danni es de la escuela de ‘las discusiones llevan al sexo’”- dijo Jensen- “Y todos somos gay, excepto Jeff y Justin”

-“Lo cual es algo bueno”- le cortó Kelly.

-“Si, eso es por lo que nadie discute con ella. No queremos darle una impresión equivocada”

-“Si”- acordó Chris- “Eso y que todos sabemos que ella puede vencer a cualquiera de nosotros en una pelea. Auto-preservación, cariño”

-“Voy a comenzar a pedirle que me de algunos tips”- Kelly compuso una mueca.

-“Y yo no soy gay”- dijo Chris con una sonrisa, como si supiera que todo el mundo se iba a dar cuenta que estaba lleno de mierda.

Steve soltó un bufido- “Siempre fuiste gay. Solo te tomó este quebradero de cabeza admitirlo a la gente que no fuera yo”- dijo golpeando el muslo de Jared.

Jared miro hacía la mano sobre su pierna y de nuevo a los ojos azules de Steve. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer desde que ellos entraron en la habitación finalmente corrían por sus mejillas mientras la alegría de la habitación se disipaba.

-“Steve…”- dijo Jared en voz baja- “Steve, lo siento”

-“Lo sé hombre, lo sé

Steve se inclinó hacia adelante empujándole dentro de un abrazo y Jared se permitió llorar.

 

 

 

 

Jeff cerró la puerta de la habitación de Layla, el monitor de bebé en su mano y se asomó para comprobar a Cameron, quien tomaba una siesta en su propia habitación, antes de dirigirse al piso de abajo.

Kelly había insistido en que ella era la indicada para ir al hospital con Chris y Steve para visitar a Jared, diciendo que en realidad nunca había conocido a su cuñado y que era tiempo de que lo hiciera. También dijo algo relacionado a que Jared necesitaba influencia femenina y Danneel no contaba, pero Jeff había dejado de escucharla ‘para ese’ punto.

Esteba demasiado ocupado ideando exactamente que les iba a decir a sus padres.

Cayó más que sentarse en el sofá y pasó casi 20 minutos observando el celular en su mano, cientos de maneras diferentes de darles la noticia corriendo por su cabeza.

Finalmente, se pasó una mano a través del cabello y se desplazó por los contactos de su teléfono hasta llegar al número de sus padres en Dallas y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Cada tono era como una eternidad para Jeff, pero al final su madre atendió, su voz amable y encantadora como siempre.

- _“¿Hola?”_

-“Hey mamá”- dijo Jeff, con el objetivo de sonar normal y sabiendo que estaba muy lejos de la marca.

- _“Jeff, cielo ¡Dos veces en una semana! ¿A qué debo este inesperado placer?”_

Jeff no tenía tiempo de fingir, solo quería llegar al punto antes de perder los nervios- “Escucha mamá ¿está papá por ahí?”

- _“Está en el salón”_ \- respondió Sherry, su voz cambiando a uno preocupado- _“¿Jeff, está todo bien?”_

Jeff soltó una breve risa- “No mamá, nada está bien en este momento”

- _“Oh mi Dios ¿es Kelly? ¿Los niños?”_

-“No Kelly y los niños están bien”- prometió Jeff- “¿Puedes hablar a papá? Ponme en altavoz o dile que coja la extensión o algo. En realidad no creó tener las agallas para hacer esto dos veces”

Jeff escuchó a su madre moverse por la casa, intercambiando frases preocupadas con su padre y entonces el sonido de botones siendo presionados al otro lado de la línea.

- _“¿Jeff, hijo, qué sucede?”_ \- la voz de su padre era metálica y extraña, menos clara debido a la estática del altavoz del teléfono.

-“¿Están sentados?”

Su madre soltó un sonido estrangulado- _“Jeff  por favor, estas asustándome”_

- _“Jeff”_ **-** le regaño Gerry- _“Por favor, solo dinos lo que está pasando”_

-“Es Jared”- dijo lentamente- “Está en el hospital”

Escuchó a sus padres jadear asombrados y apretó la mano libre en un puño, sus uñas romas clavándose en su piel, mientras esperaba.

- _“Oh mi Dios”_ \- susurró su madre- _“¿Está bien? ¿Qué sucedió?”_

-“No mamá, él no está bien. No lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo”

- _“Jeff”_ \- Gerry dijo en voz alta- _“¿Qué le sucedió a tu hermano?”_

-“Tomó una sobredosis”

Hubo un golpe amortiguado al otro lado de la línea y su padre diciendo el nombre de su madre.

Jeff gruño en su puño- “Les dije que se sentaran”

- _“¿Por qué?”_ \- comenzó- _“¿Por qué haría algo como eso?”_

- _“Dime que fue un accidente, Jeff”-_ casi ordenó Gerry.

-“Desearía poder”

- _“¿Qué sucedió? ¡Oh Dios, mi pobre chico!”_ \- la madre de Jeff estaba sollozando histéricamente.

-“No sé exactamente pero voy a seguir adelante y culpar a Sandy de todas maneras”- escupió Jeff

- _“¿Sandy?”_ \- preguntó Gerry- _“¿La novia de Jared?”_

-“Ella no es su novia”- dijo Jeff, con la voz fría- “Ella nunca lo fue. Ella fue la causante de todos los problemas entre Jensen y Jared en primer lugar”

Sherry hipó- _“¡Oh Jen! Alguien debería llamarle._ _Déjame hacerlo Jeff, preferiría que escuchara esto de mi”_

Jeff rió- “Jen está en el hospital, mamá. Él fue quien encontró a Jared. No se ha apartado de su lado desde que fue admitido. Ha estado durmiendo en una silla”

- _“¿Cuándo paso esto?”-_ demandó Gerry

-“Hace unos días. Quería estar seguro de él que estaba bien antes de llamarles. Tuvo una reacción a los medicamentos que Danni le dio para contrarrestar el Tylenol, así que estaba sedado y entubado para ayudarlo a respirar. Pero acabo de estar al teléfono con Justin y el está despierto. Jensen, Kelly, Chris y Steve están con él ahora”

Su mamá suspiró con alivio- _“¿Así que Jared va a estar bien?”_

-“Bueno las drogas no causaron ningún daño permanente, por lo que Danneel me dijo. Pero si estará bien o no ese es otro asunto”

- _“¿Qué quieres decir?”_

-“Él está seriamente deprimido, papá. Sandy hizo un buen trabajo con él. Le va a llevar mucho tiempo para que vuelva a la normalidad, si alguna vez lo consigue”

- _“¿Y Jensen?”_ \- preguntó su mamá esperanzada.

Jeff sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que sus padres no podían verle- “No creo que Jensen vaya a rendirse tan fácilmente esta vez”

No es que hubiese sido fácil para él la primera vez. Había tomado todo de Jeff, Chris y Steve, el no dejar que su amigo y hermano se derrumbara por completo después del rompimiento con Jared.

- _“De acuerdo, vamos a arreglar algunas cosas aquí, pedir unos días libres en el trabajo y estaremos en el siguiente vuelo disponible”_ \- dijo Sherry

Jeff hubiese discutido si pensara que haría algún bien.

-“De acuerdo, tendré la habitación disponible para ustedes, pero en serio, solo tenemos una habitación para ustedes. No voy a poner a Ma y Pa Ackles con Danni, Misha o Justin. Ellos no se merecen eso”

Hubo silencio por unos segundos antes de que su padre hablara de nuevo- _“¿Jared no va a quedarse en tu habitación de invitados?”_ \- el hizo esa pregunta como si no pudiera pensar en ningún otro lugar en Boston para que su hijo más joven se quede.

-“No papá, el se quedará con Jensen”

 

 

 

 

-“¿Seguro que estarás bien?”- preguntó Jensen, parado cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Jared, tratando de encontrar el coraje que necesitaba para ir a su reunión.

Jared le sonrió y Jensen se dio cuenta lo mucho que había extrañado esa vista.

-“Estaré bien, Jen. Lo juro”

Jensen sabía que probablemente Jared iba a estar bien, si él se fuera a su reunión y nada mas fuera a ocurrir. Pero la cita con Beth Riesgraf, la terapista que había sido asignada para su evaluación psicológica, tendría lugar al mismo tiempo y en realidad, todo lo que Jensen quería era estar afuera, esperando para confortar a Jared cuando hubiese terminado.

En vez de ello, había sido llamado para una reunión con Michael Weatherly y la sola idea hacía que su estomago saltara de forma desagradable.

-“Sé que lo estarás, pero me sentiría mejor si supiera que habrá alguien aquí contigo”

La puerta se abrió golpeando a Jensen en la espalda y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Justin. El otro doctor se despojó de su bata blanca y su corbata, colocando ambas bajo la silla a un lado de la cama de Jared antes de sentarse.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Jensen, porque sabía que Jared nunca lo haría. No tenía el nivel de confianza con Justin como para ser capaz de cuestionar sus acciones. Sabe que llegaran a ese punto, aunque no va a suceder de la noche a la mañana.

Justin le miró- “Tienes una reunión, sea de lo que sea. Así que pensé hacerle compañía a Jared hasta que Beth llegué, tal vez le saqué de la mente todo el asunto y consiga conocerle un poco al mismo tiempo”

Jensen le dirigió una suave sonrisa- “Huh, no sabía que fueras capaz de ser tan compasivo”

Justin asintió- “Sip. Esa es la razón por la que Danneel me escogió para ser tu novio falso y no a Chris”

-“Ella sabía que Jared iba a saber que no había forma de que pudiera ir por Chris. Nunca habría comprado eso”- sonrió Jensen

-“Lo que sea, sal de aquí y ve a tu jodida reunión. Jay y yo tenemos algunos lazos que forjar”

-“Deja de hablar como Chris, es extraño”- Jensen miró de nuevo a Jared a los ojos - “¿Seguro que estarás bien?”

-“Serás la primera persona a la que llame si no lo estoy”

Jensen asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta y salió de la habitación, el sonido de Justin preguntando si podía encender el televisor, resonó en sus oídos.

Tomó el elevador hasta la planta baja y se dirigió por el largo camino de la Sala de Emergencias, pasando a Danneel y Misha en su camino a la oficina de Michael, ambos ocupados con las rutinas normales del departamento.

Golpeó la puerta de la oficina y obtuvo un firme ‘Adelante’ como respuesta. Respiró profundamente para armarse de valor antes de abrir la puerta, cerrándola de nuevo detrás de él y tomando asiento donde Michael le indicó.

En realidad, no le estaba prestando atención ya que toda se había centrado en la mujer sentada a su lado. Samantha Ferris,  Jefa de Personal del Hospital General de Massachussets.

-“Dr. Ackles”- sonrió profesionalmente la Dra. Ferris, pero Michael no sonreía en lo absoluto.

Jensen podía adivinar de qué se trataba la reunión. Jared llevaba en el hospital poco más de dos días y Jensen no se había apartado de su lado más que para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa en la sala de descanso del personal e incluso entonces, solo se iba cuando Danneel le amenazaba con patearle el culo si no se iba. Sabía que ella cumpliría su amenaza, así que se marchaba.

Entonces, cuando Justin le dijo que Michael quería hablar con él, supo que tendría algo que ver con estar siendo desaparecido en el trabajo, a pesar de que Danneel y Misha le explicaron sus razones.

Pero Samantha Ferris era una sorpresa para la que Jensen no estaba preparado.

-“Dr. Ackles”- comenzó Michael- “¿Está consciente que no ha ido a trabajar en los últimos días?”

Jensen luchó con la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Por supuesto que estaba consciente.

-“Mi pareja está en el hospital”- dijo honestamente.

La Dra. Ferris parpadeó sorprendida- “¿Su pareja?”

Antes de que Jensen tuviera oportunidad de responder, Michael continuó.

-“Entiendo eso, Dr. Ackles”- dijo Michael- “Pero tiene obligaciones con este hospital”

-“Mi pareja está en este hospital”- repitió Jensen, más lento y más fuerte- “ _Este_ hospital”

-“Estamos conscientes de eso, Dr. Ackles, pero tiene que entender nuestra posición”- le dijo Michael con frialdad.

Jensen parpadeó sorprendido. Dr. Ackles. Nunca le llamaba Dr. Ackles. Pero ahora que lo pensaba apenas le había llamado por su primer nombre desde la noche que Jared apareció en la Sala de Emergencias con el brazo lastimado.

¿Dios, fue hace solo dos semanas?

Un frio sentimiento se asentó en el estomago de Jensen cuando miro de Michael a la Dra. Ferris y de vuelta.

-“¿Qué posición?”- preguntó

-“Dr. Ackles ha estado ausente del trabajo, sin una buena razón, por un total de tres turnos”- le dijo Michael, mirando la carpeta en frente de él- “No podemos permitir que pase desapercibido”

-“No, espere un minuto Dr. Weatherly”- dijo la Dra. Ferris, pero Jensen continúo apresurado.

-“¿Sin una buena razón?”- repitió Jensen- “¿Qué parte de mi pareja está enfermo no entiende? Jake se tomó más de dos semanas cuando su novia estrelló su auto contra un poste a principios del año. No recuerdo que enfrentara algo como esto”

Michael se removió en su silla- “Eso difícilmente es lo mismo, Dr. Ackles”

-“¿Cómo es diferente?”

-“Había niños involucrados”- dijo Michael rápidamente.

Jensen frunció el ceño, confundido- “Jake no tiene niños”

-“Dr. Ackles”- la voz de Michael era dura- “Entiendo que éste enojado porque su amigo este enfermo, pero no es excusa para…”

-“¿Amigo?”- interrumpió Jensen- “¡Pareja! ¡Novio! ¡Jodido esposo si te hace sentir mejor!”

Los ojos de Michael se tornaron fríos cuando Jensen le miró y la Dra. Ferris apartó la mirada rehusándose a encontrar su mirada.

De repente, Jensen supo exactamente de qué se trataba esta reunión.

-“Dr. Ackles, no podemos hacer excepciones solo porque su amigo esté en el hospital”- continuó Michael, su tono enfatizando claramente la palabra _‘amigo’_ \- “Me temo que tendremos que tomar acciones disciplinarias”

-“¿Entonces, si su esposa estuviese en el hospital, después de un intento de suicidio, estaría en el trabajo o enfrentando acciones disciplinarias porque se tomó tiempo libre para estar con ella?”- preguntó Jensen, sabiendo la respuesta.

-“Por supuesto que no, pero eso es un asunto completamente diferente”

-“Así que, ¿estás diciéndome que soy una excepción porque soy gay? ¿Por qué mi pareja es un hombre?”

-“Jensen”- Michael dijo en voz baja pero no siguió.

-“La verdad del asunto es, Dr. Ackles”- escupió la Dra. Ferris- “Hemos recibido algunas quejas con respecto a su conducta en el trabajo. Algunos miembros del personal de Emergencias han expresado algún tipo de preocupación y simplemente sentimos que lidiar con esto les ahorraría a todos muchas vergüenzas”

-“¿Quién?”- exigió Jensen

-“En realidad no estoy en libertad de discutir…”

-“¡¿Quién?!”- gritó- “Si alguien ha estado haciendo acusaciones a mis espaldas, entonces tengo el derecho a saber que han dicho y quien lo hizo”

La Dra. Ferris se sonrojó, rebuscando en las notas en frente de ella- “Bueno, el doctor… humm, Dr. Hartley mencionó algo”

-“¿El Dr. Hartley?”- le cortó Jensen- “¿Justin Hartley?”

-“Si”

-“Justin, mi mejor amigo. Justin, quien en este momento está sentado en el piso de arriba con Jared porque no quería que estuviese solo mientras yo estaba en está mierda de reunión. Justin, quien intercambio los turnos para que pudiera trabajar en el piso de arriba así Jared tendría un rostro familiar cuidando de él ¿Se refiere a ese Justin?”

La Dra. Ferris frunció el ceño y Michael se sonrojó fuerte.

-“Lo siento ¿Qué?”- pregunto la Dra. Ferris. Se giró en su silla para mirar a Michael- “¿El Dr. Hartley es amigo del Dr. Ackles?”

Michael abrió y cerró la boca, sin emitir sonido.

-“Dr. Weatherly, usted me informó que el Dr. Hartley había hecho acusaciones del Dr. Ackles por conducta inapropiada. Encuentro muy difícil creer que haya hecho eso, si es tan buen amigo del Dr. Ackles, como él mismo ha dicho”

-“¡Es gay!”-gritó Michael- “¿Cómo podemos confiarle a nuestros pacientes?”

Jensen se puso de pie, había tenido suficiente- “¿Sabe qué? Esto es discriminación. Escucharan de mi abogado”

-“Jensen por favor”- rogó la Dra. Ferris- “No tenía idea, nunca hubiese accedido a esta reunión”

-“¿Qué hay acerca de hablar conmigo? ¿O con Justin? En lugar de tratarme como un jodido criminal”

-“Dr. Ackles”- casi chilló Michael-“Siéntese, no hemos terminado”

-“¿Sabe qué? Guárdese su maldito trabajo en el culo. Me rehusó a trabajar para un bastardo homofóbico que no reconocería el amor aunque le saltara encima y le mordiera el culo”

-“¡Como te atreves!”- gritó Michael después de él.

Jensen se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de abrirla- “Sabe, no soy el único gay trabajando en este hospital”- dijo por encima del hombro- “De hecho, no siquiera soy el único gay en Emergencias”- odiaba estar metiendo a Misha en problemas, pero parecía no poder detener sus palabras- “Odio pensar que sucedería si descubren lo que pasó aquí. Podrían estar perdiendo muchos doctores y enfermeras valiosos”

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la habitación, aporreando fuerte la puerta detrás de él.

Se apresuró a través de la Sala de Emergencias hasta llegar a las puertas principales. Pudo escuchar a Danneel y Misha llamándole, pero les ignoró. Incluso Jeff, quien probablemente bajo para una consulta quirúrgica, le gritó.

Con un pesado suspiro, se detuvo ante las puertas, antes de girar sobre sus tobillos y volver a la estación de enfermeras.

-“¿Estás bien?”- dijo Misha estudiándolo de cerca- “Pareces cabreado”

-“ _Estoy_ cabreado”- respondió Jensen honestamente- “Dile a todos que nos veremos en el cuarto de Jared cuando su turno termine. Llama a Chris, Steve y Kelly también. No puedo enfrentarme a llamarlos ahora”

Se alejó antes de que Misha pudiese preguntar, pasando junto a Julie en su camino a salir de Emergencias.

Cruzó corriendo la entrada de ambulancias hacía el Seven Eleven en la esquina de la cuadra y entró en la tienda. Se colocó en la línea del mostrador sin pensar en ello y compró un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

De vuelta en el exterior, se paró bajo el alero y encendió el primer cigarrillo del paquete.

El primero de muchos.

 

 

 

 

-“No me lo tomes a mal”-dijo Jared en el silencio de la habitación- “pero ¿por qué estás aquí?”

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Jensen se marchó, y en ese tiempo, Justin y Jared no habían dicho una palabra. Ambos pretendiendo ver la repetición de la _Rueda de la Fortuna_. Cómo sabía Jared que era una repetición, nunca lo sabría.

Justin suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, descansando los antebrazos sobre sus muslos-“Hombre, lo siento, Jared. En realidad vine para intentar conocernos un poco mejor, pero honestamente no se que decir”

-“¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme sobre esa enfermera con la que Jensen aseguró que estabas saliendo?”

Justin rió- “Nah, tío. Eso no es algo serio. Su nombre es Allison- Allie- y si es bastante linda, pero no creo que vaya a ir de compras por un anillo a corto plazo”

Jared asintió- “Supongo que me parece extraño que alguien siga soltero. He estado con Jensen desde que tenía 16 años, Josh y Jeff se fueron y se casaron, demonios, incluso Chris y Steve se han establecido y pensé que eso nunca sucedería. Supongo que soy uno de esos chicos que desea que todos sus amigos sean felices y se establezcan”- se encogió de hombros- “Tal vez sea raro”

Justin negó- “No, no pienso que sea raro. Pero tampoco pienso que me este perdiendo de algo. Danni y yo, somos muy parecidos, ambos somos de espíritus demasiado libres para estar atados. Estamos bastante atados a este trabajo y estar en una relación seria en este momento, parece demasiado. Igual, no creo tener la energía para trabajar en ello, ¿sabes?”

Jared asintió- “Si, a Jen y a mí nos preocupaba lo mismo cuando estaba en la escuela de medicina, pero luego nos dimos cuenta que si realmente estábamos comprometidos, entonces lo íbamos a superar. Y lo hicimos”- resopló una carcajada- “Fue _después_ que jodí todo hasta el infierno”

Justin sacudió la cabeza- “Nop, fui informado, por casi todo el mundo, que no estoy autorizado para dejar que te culpes a ti mismo por nada de esto. Así que, cállate la boca”- sonrió.

Jared rió- “En realidad no sé que he hecho sin ustedes los últimos cuatro años”-frunció el ceño- “No estabas ahí hace cuatro años”- suspiró- “Sabes lo que quiero decir”

-“Lo sé”- Justin deslizó su silla acercándose a la cama de Jared y se apoyó un poco más cerca- “Vamos dame la primicia sobre cómo eran esos chicos en aquel entonces ¿Misha era tan loco como es ahora?”

-“Conozco a Misha mas o menos el mismo tiempo que conozco a Jensen, pero en realidad, nunca fuimos cercanos, no hasta el último año de Instituto”

-“¿Qué sucedió en su último año?”

-“Jen y yo no habíamos _salido_ en la escuela, sabías eso ¿cierto? Quiero decir, todos sabían que éramos los mejores amigos, que vivíamos en la misma calle y que prácticamente vivíamos en el bolsillo del otro, pero nadie sabía más que eso. Nuestro gran plan era ir a la fiesta de graduación juntos. La escuela casi había terminado y podríamos enfrentar cualquier mierda que la gente pusiera sobre nosotros porque nos teníamos el uno al otro ¿verdad?”- Jared rió- “Sin embargo no funcionó de esa manera”

-“¿Qué paso?”

-“Faltaba una semana para la graduación y estaba de camino a comprar mi boleto. Jen y yo decidimos comprarlos por separado, decirle a todos que iríamos solteros y entonces aparecer juntos. Pero cuando llegué, Misha estaba parado a mitad de la sala, teniendo una gran discusión con el comité del baile y los asesores. Resultó que intentó comprar dos boletos y cuando le preguntaron el nombre de su invitado y les dijo Adam Bennett, ellos alucinaron”- Jared rió. Aún podía recordar la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Jessica Alba cuando ella y Misha se miraban fijamente en mitad de la sala- “Le dijeron a Misha que no era correcto, ni justo, que se le permitiera asistir al baile con un chico y no iban a quedarse parados, observando como hacía una burla del asunto. La escuela les apoyo”

-“¡De ninguna manera!”- exclamó Justin- “¡Eso es una completa mierda!”

-“Si, también lo pensé. Así que fui a casa, le dije a Jensen lo que había pasado y decidimos ir a hablar con Misha. No sé de quién fue la idea, pero en un minuto estábamos discutiendo lo mierda que era que no te permitieran ir al baile con quién quisieras y al siguiente, estábamos protestando en la escuela. Fue jodidamente asombroso, hombre. Nuestros hermanos y amigos vinieron con nosotros. Salimos en el periódico local y todo”

-“¿Dieron marcha atrás?”

Jared sonrió- “La fotografía de mi graduación fue con Jensen, como se supone debería ser”

-“Debieron haber sido una fuerza bastante abrumadora”

-“Bueno si, tuvimos chicos de la Universidad y todo”- Jared frunció el ceño- “Mirando atrás, debería haber estado más interesado en las razones de por qué Steve y Chris estaban tan enojados con esto”

-“¿Estás sorprendido?”- preguntó Justin de repente- “¿Sobre Chris y Steve saliendo?”- añadió ante el ceño confundido de Jared.

Jared mordió su labio inferior por un segundo, pensando en todo el asunto- “No me sorprendió que Steve saliera con un chico, no. Sabía desde la Universidad que Steve era algo como bi. Pensando en ello, recordando cosas que pasaron cuando Jen y yo estábamos en el Instituto, en realidad, no debería haberme sorprendido de Chris, pero aún así, lo estoy, si”

-“¿Te refieres al hecho de que no habla con sus padres?”- Justin se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada sorprendida de Jared- “Para ser justo, creo que soy el único de la nueva generación que se ha dado cuenta”

Jared asintió- “Ninguno de nosotros sabe que sucedió entonces. Bueno, supongo que Steve, pero el resto de nosotros”- se encogió de hombros- “Creo que estaban en su tercer año de Universidad y un día Jensen y yo nos dimos cuenta que Chris paso casi todas las vacaciones desde Navidad de su segundo año viviendo en casa de Jensen. Nadie dijo el por qué, ni siquiera lo mencionaron. Si no fuera porque Jensen recogió el correo un día y vio cartas para Chris, honestamente no creo que lo hubiésemos imaginado. Chris era parte de nuestra vida, se sentía un poco raro no tenerlo alrededor”

-“¿Crees que fue por ser gay?”- preguntó Justin y Jared se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-“Jensen me dijo que Chris y Steve han estado juntos por mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaban así qué, si. Pienso que Chris pudo tratar de decirles a sus padres y no salió tan bien. Podría ser esa la razón de que no nos lo dijera hasta estar seguro”- Jared se removió contra la cama.

Justin le dirigió una sonrisa tensa- “¿Realmente no quieres hablar de esto, cierto?”

Jared rió, sorprendió de descubrir lo bien que leía Justin a las personas. Probablemente era una de las razones que lo hacían tan buen doctor- “No quiero que la gente piense que estoy hablando a sus espaldas. Chris nunca vino a nosotros por nada de esto, lo cual me imagino fue por una buena razón.

-“Porque Chris nunca habla sobre lo que no tiene que hablar”- señaló Justin- “Honestamente pienso que Steve tendría que atarlo antes de conseguir que hablé sobre algo que le está molestando”- el doctor hizo una pausa, una mirada vagamente disgustada cruzó por su rostro- “Oh Dios, ahora tengo estas imágenes de Chris atado a una cama mientras Steve le hace cosas pasando por mi cabeza”

Jared rió- “Eso no es nada. Nuestros hermanos han entrado cuando Jensen y yo estábamos haciendo mucho más cosas que solo atarnos a una cama, demonios, probablemente les dimos ideas a Chris y Steve

-“Eso es extraño”- dijo Justin de repente.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Tú y Jen consideran a Jeff, Josh, Chris y Steve como sus hermanos mayores, probablemente a Mackenzie y Megan como sus hermanas menores, pero ninguno considero al otro como su hermano. Es extraño”

-“Bueno, pienso que si considerara a Jensen mi hermano, con las cosas que nos hemos hecho el uno al otro, probablemente conseguiríamos que nos encerraran. O nos internaran”- le guiñó el ojo- “Es un tipo de crimen federal follarte a tu hermano”

Justin se acercó para empujarlo amablemente- “Listillo, sabes a lo que me refiero”

-“Si, lo sé y honestamente no puedo explicarlo. Tal vez es porque Jeff y los otros eran mucho mayores que nosotros y las chicas mucho más jóvenes. Jensen y yo somos de la misma edad, así que nosotros siempre fuimos… nosotros. No lo sé. Jensen nunca fue mi hermano, él simplemente fue… todo lo demás”

Justin sonrió- “Creo que eso es lo más romántico que he escuchado. No me sorprende que Jensen no quiera dejarte ir”

-“Créeme, no voy a irme a ninguna parte”

El doctor le estudio por unos minutos, como si estuviese tratando de entender a Jared, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y Jared intento no estremecerse ante la intensidad de su mirada.

Finalmente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- “Sabes Jared, eres un chico genial. Pienso que encajaras muy bien en nuestro pequeño grupo”

Jared bromeó  para cubrir su alivio de aparentemente haber sido encontrado adecuado- “Por favor, ya sé que encajó aquí, son Danni y tú los que tendrían que preocuparse”

La sonrisa de Justin se desvaneció y un cálido sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas- “Oh mierda, hombre, no quise que decir eso. Sólo, esto es…”

-“Relájate Justin, solo bromeaba”- Suspiró Jared y bajo la mirada a su regazo- “Se que en realidad ya no es mi lugar, pero voy a intentar encajar con ustedes de nuevo. Aquí es donde quiero estar. Nunca debí haberle dejado”- movió la cabeza con tristeza.

-“Creo que más bien es cuestión de que él te deje”

-“Si, pero debí haber ido con él. Debí decirle todo sobre las amenazas de Sandy, sobre todo. Nunca tuve secretos para él. Nunca, desde el día que nos conocimos. Siento que le he defraudado”

La puerta se abrió, tanto Jared como Justin se giraron para ver a una mujer alta y rubia entrar en la habitación. Se veía de la edad de Jeff y Jared supo antes de que se presentara que era su terapeuta.

Justin se levantó de la silla- “Gracias por la charla, Jay”- le guiño el ojo- “Sabes, eres un chico genial, creo que nos llevaremos bien”- golpeó su puño con Jared y recogió su bata y corbata del suelo, saludando con la cabeza a la terapeuta cuando camino hacia la puerta.

Ella le sonrió- “Dr. Hartley”

Y entonces Justin se marchó y solo quedaron Jared y su nueva terapeuta.

-“Hola Jared”- cruzó la habitación hasta estar de pie cerca de la cama y extendió la mano- “Soy la Dra. Riesgraf”

Jared estrechó su mano. Sabía que su nombre era Beth, Jensen le habló de ella, le explicó que ella era la terapeuta a quien quería convencerle de que viera, antes de su intento de suicidio.

Beth se sentó en la silla que Justin dejo vacía y Jared suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás- “Imaginé que llegarías cuando me estuviese sintiendo deprimido de nuevo”

La terapeuta sacó un bloc de hojas amarillas, tamaño legal y destapó una pluma- “¿Así es como te estás sintiendo Jared? ¿Deprimido?”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Si. No. Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Jensen dijo que estaba deprimido antes del asunto del coctel de pastillas. Supongo que solo probé que tenía razón”

-“¿Quieres hablarme de ello?”- preguntó Beth, garabateando en su block.

Jared se encogió de hombros- “No recuerdo mucho sobre eso, Jensen me dijo lo que sucedió, desde su punto de vista de todos modos”

-“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”- preguntó la Dra. Riesgraf.

Jared frunció el ceño, pensando en esa mañana- “Tuve una pelea con Sandy, mi… la mujer con quien solía vivir”

-“¿Estaban involucrados?”

Jared sacudió la cabeza- “A través de chantaje. Hace cuatro años, desperté en su cama y ella me dijo que si no dejaba a mi actual pareja por ella, le diría todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros y se aseguraría que nunca pudiese trabajar como medico”

Beth asintió lentamente, como si estuviese reconstruyendo todo- “¿Y tú accediste?”

-“Jensen es la persona más importante en mi vida, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será. No ser capaz de trabajar como médico le habría destruido. No podía hacerle eso”

Beth frunció el ceño-“¿Jensen? ¿Igual que Jensen Ackles, el que trabaja en este hospital?”

-“Ese mismo. Hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos doce años”- Jared sabía que eso no era exactamente cierto,  pero ahora, cuando recordó sus años de adolescente en Dallas, en como nunca pensó tener citas hasta que pensó en tenerlas con Jensen, parecía bastante exacto”

-“Eso es… mucho tiempo”- Beth parpadeó asombrada.

-“Un maldito largo tiempo. Hasta que fui y jodí todo”

-“¿No pensaste en simplemente decirle a Jensen lo que sucedió? ¿Estoy asumiendo que dormiste con esta chica, Sandy?”

-“En ese momento, si. Eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Sólo… sólo no conseguí pasar del hecho que lo traicioné. Jensen era… es… perfecto, sorprendente y maravilloso, todo lo que siempre desee. ¿Qué tipo de persona haría algo como dormir con alguien más, engañar a la persona que ama más que a la vida misma? No lo merecía después de eso, así que tomé el trato de Sandy. Me quedé con ella y Jensen se mudó aquí sin mí. Él fue capaz de continuar su carrera y yo me obligué a fingir que me preocupaba por esa vil y asquerosa excusa de mujer”- dijo Jared con tono despectivo- “Me obligué a estar en una relación porque merecía ser castigado por engañar a Jensen”

Beth hizo una pausa en su escritura para mirarlo a través de su flequillo- “¿Estas diciéndome que esto fue algún tipo de auto-lesión?”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Eso fue lo que Jensen dijo. El quería que viniera a verte, iba a hacerme una cita antes de que toda la mierda se regará”

Beth asintió- “Habría estado de acuerdo, si hubieses conseguido venir a verme antes de que la mierda comenzará a volar”- ella bajo la vista a sus notas de nuevo- “Háblame de la pelea que tuviste con Sandy, la mañana de la sobredosis”

Jared respiró profundamente. Sabía que la pelea fue el catalizador para todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, pero decirlo en voz alta a alguien que no conocía, le hacía sentir más que un poco avergonzado- “Sandy me dijo que la noche que me acosté con ella, la que yo pensaba fue la _única_ noche que dormimos juntos, ella planeó todo. Le puso algo a mi bebida, de alguna manera me alejó de mis amigos y me llevó a su casa, donde me desnudó, me puso en su cama y perdí el conocimiento. No recuerdo nada sobre esa noche, así que cuando desperté y Sandy me dijo que tuvimos relaciones, no tenía una razón para no creerle”

-“¿Y cómo te sentiste? ¿Al descubrir que ella te mintió todo este tiempo?”

-“Ridículo”- Jared pensó, recordando- “Estúpido”

-“¿Suicida?”- interrumpió Beth y Jared deslizó su mirada hacía ella y se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-“No pienso que deseara morir”- le dijo honestamente- “No creo que jamás pudiese imaginar realmente dejar a Jensen. No a propósito”

-“Entonces ¿por qué tomaste las píldoras? ¿Esperabas que fuera él quien viniera y te encontrara?”

Jared rió-“Él fue quien me encontró, pero esa no fue la razón de lo que hice. No fue algún pobre intento de verle otra vez, no que pueda recordar”

El sonido de la pluma de Beth sobre el papel hacía que Jared quisiera jalarse el cabello, pero no podía pedirle que se detuviera. Ella era quien iba a decidir si estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo como para dejarlo salir del hospital o si necesitaba encerrarlo en la sala de psiquiatría.

-“¿Recuerdas algo acerca de esa mañana? ¿Lo que estabas pensando cuando decidiste tomar las píldoras?”

Jared dejó que su cabeza cayera contra la almohada y observó al techo por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar a sus pensamientos así no terminaría sonando como un idiota suicida.

-“No quería morir”- dijo con firmeza- “Esto no fue por eso”

-“¿Entonces, de que se trataba?”- la voz de Beth era tranquila, casi amable y Jared se preguntó  cuantas veces ella había hecho algo así antes.

-“Como que me imagine que… todos estarían mejor sin mí. Jodí demasiadas vidas en los últimos cuatro años, no solo la mía y la de Jensen, si no la de nuestros hermanos, padres, hermanas, amigos”- pensó en Justin y Danneel y soltó una carcajada- “Demonios, incluso gente que no conocía ha sido afectada por la mierda de decisiones que he tomado. Supongo que sólo pensé, si no estaba más aquí, nadie tendría que lidiar conmigo y todos podrían ser felices y continuar con sus vidas”

 -“¿Y ahora?”

Jared rió- “Jen y Jeff realmente me reprocharon cuando descubrieron lo que hice. Me dieron un infierno, en serio”

-“¿Y eso fue suficiente para cambiar tu idea?”

El sacudió la cabeza- “Me di cuenta que al suicidarme era más probable que les ocasione más dolor en lugar de arreglar las cosas. El pensar en herir de nuevo a Jensen por algo que hice fue suficiente para hacerme volver a plantearme esa decisión”

La terapeuta le miró con escepticismo- “¿Entonces no hay pensamientos de asaltar la farmacia del hospital? ¿O encontrar algo afilado?”

-“No, no. definitivamente no. nunca voy a ir por ese camino de nuevo, aunque solo sea porque permanecer en el hospital realmente apesta, hombre”- se rió pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que la doctora no se había unido.

Beth estaba observando las cicatrices a lo largo de su brazo, resultado de su caída contra la mesita del café, el evento que había puesto todo en marcha.

-“¿Qué te pasó ahí? Parece serio”

-“No, fue… me tropecé con uno de mis perros y traté de atraparme con una mesita de café de vidrio. Se rompió bajo mi peso, obviamente. La Dra. Harris me atendió; revisó los vidrios en los cortes, si quieres preguntarle”

La Dra. Riesgraf murmuró en respuesta, apresurándose a hacer anotaciones y Jared no pudo evitar pensar que su estúpido accidente le había costado su oportunidad de ser dado de alta.

 


	7. Capítulo 6

 

Danneel se apartó del escritorio en la estación de enfermeras, donde fingía leer el archivo de un paciente, tan pronto como Beth Riesgraf dejó la habitación de Jared.

Había estado ahí  por casi dos horas, hablando con Jared sobre sólo Dios sabía qué y Danneel había mandado a Justin, Misha y Kelly a la cafetería, solo para alejarse de sus miradas preocupadas.

Ella ya estaba preocupándose muy bien por su cuenta.

-“Beth”- llamó, apresurándose hacia ella, sus tacones resonando fuerte en el suelo de baldosas.

Beth le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- “Dra. Harris. Danneel”

-“Soy la doctora de Jared ¿puedes decirme como está?”- eso no era del todo cierto. Desde que lo trasladaron de Emergencias, Justin había pedido ser temporalmente reasignado al departamento de Jared, así que técnicamente, él era el médico de Jared. Sin embargo, no era probable que Beth lo sepa.

Beth miró hacia la puerta, por encima del hombro, como si estuviese asustada de que Jared las escuche hablar sobre él y luego se alejó algunos pasos, llevando a Danneel con ella.

-“Jared dijo que fue atendido aquí hace unas semanas por una laceración en el brazo. Dijo que tú le atendiste”

Danneel asintió, recordando esa noche con total nitidez- “Si, eso es cierto”

-“¿Dijo que se había caído sobre una mesita de café de vidrio?”- preguntó Beth y Danneel supo lo que estaba intentando dar a entender.

-“Si lo hizo vi el vidrio en la herida. Puedo conseguirte su archivo si necesitas alguna prueba”- la naturaleza protectora que ella y Kelly compartían por los chicos en sus vidas se hizo presente, ante la idea de que Beth pensara este no era el primer intento de suicidio de Jared.

La terapeuta sonrió- “Eso no será necesario. Estoy segura que lo habrías reportado su lo sintieses necesario”

-“No lo sentí necesario porque no había nada que sentir. Jared se cayó sobre una mesa de café. Fin de la historia”

Beth asintió sin decir nada más.

-“¿Entonces podemos dejarlo ir a casa o no?”- No había razones médicas para mantener a Jared en el hospital y él iba a quedar al cuidado de un doctor, ella sabía que estaría en las mejores manos posibles si algo salía mal.

La única razón para permanecer en el General de Massachussets era que Beth le considerara mentalmente inestable y tuviese que ser internado.

-“Aún no. Los pacientes suicidas deben mantenerse en el hospital por setenta y dos horas, independientemente de su estado mental”- dijo la Dra. Riesgraf cortésmente- “Después de eso, no veo ninguna razón psicológica para mantenerlo aquí. Él es, me entristece decirlo, un joven muy deprimido pero estar alrededor de sus amigos y familia de nuevo parece tener un efecto positivo sobre él. Le recetaré algunos antidepresivos y voy a recomendar sesiones de terapia. Dos veces por semana para comenzar hasta que comience a ver una mejoría en su estado mental y luego partiremos desde ahí”

-“¿A quién le estás recomendando?”- Danneel sabía que Beth tenía un buen número de terapeutas en su personal y estaba un poco preocupada sobre incluir nuevas personas en la vida de Jared.

-“Yo tomaré el caso”- le dijo Beth, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- “Jared expresó algunas reservas sobre conocer gente nueva, después de lo que la última persona que conoció le hizo”

Y una vez más Danneel tuvo que sofocar el impulso de cazar a Sandy y arrancarle el cabello desde la raíz.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para apartar esa imagen, le sonrió a Beth- “Estoy segura que no es un secreto que Jensen Ackles es muy buen amigo mío y por defecto también lo es Jared, pero admitiré que durante el poco tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, él es bastante cerrado si Jensen o sus hermanos no están alrededor”

Se sintió un poco mal por discutir sobre Jared cuando no estaba presente pero si ayudaba a Beth con el tratamiento, entonces estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso.

Beth asintió- “No creo que algo como esto se convierta en xenofobia, pero lo tendré en cuenta durante nuestras sesiones”

-“Por supuesto”

-“De acuerdo, entonces me gustaría acordar nuestra primera cita para principios de la próxima semana. Si pudieras decirle que me llame”- Beth le dirigió un corto asentimiento y luego se marchó por el pasillo.

Danneel la observó por algunos minutos, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad

-“Es una doctora extraña”

Una ordenanza se detuvo afuera de la habitación de Jared y sacó una bandeja de su carro.

-“Yo llevaré eso”- le dijo Danneel, caminando hacia adelante y tomando la bandeja de sus manos.

La ordenanza le miró como si hubiese dicho que se pondría a bailar en mitad del pasillo.

-“Um ¿está usted segura, Dra. Harris?”

-“Si”- contestó Danneel bruscamente. Tal vez Jensen tenía razón y debería pasar un poco más de tiempo siendo amable con las ordenanzas y enfermeras. Se llevaba bien con Misha, pero aparentemente eso no era suficientemente bueno.

La ordenanza continuó observándole.

-“¿No tienes más comida que entregar?”

Ella chilló y empujó el carrito lejos de la puerta.

-“Um, ¡gracias!”- le dijo Danneel, pero ella no se dio la vuelta.

-“Tal vez las ordenanzas deberían tener mejores modales”- gruñó por lo bajo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jared.

-“Hey superestrella”- dijo alegremente y sabía que estaba sobrecompensando, pero no parecía poder evitarlo.

Jared parpadeó sorprendido, desde su cama- “Oh, hola. Yo… um, pensé que Justin estaría de regreso. Él ha fijado un poco su residencia por aquí”

Danneel colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita de la cama y la arrastró para que pudiese alcanzarla- “Le envié a la cafetería con Misha y Kelly. Estaba paseándose afuera del pasillo esperando que Beth terminara. Y comenzaba a ponerme de los nervios”- ella rió- “Ya estaba lo bastante nerviosa por mi cuenta, no necesitaba que le añadiera mas”

Jared se estremeció- “¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo?”

-“Antidepresivos y sesiones de terapia dos veces por semana para empezar, pero no estaba demasiado preocupada por algo”

Jared negó- “Estaba preocupada por las cicatrices en mi brazo ¿sabes? ¿Del accidente?”

-“Si, me preguntó por eso. Le dije que tenía tu archivo medico si quería revisarlo, pero pareció que mi palabra bastaba para ella”

-“Entonces… ¿Qué significa?”

Danneel sonrió- “Significa que tienes que pasar 72 horas en nuestra maravillosa compañía y entonces podremos mandarte a casa con Jensen”

Jared suspiró y se relajó contra las almohadas, toda la tensión escapando de él- “Joder”- se sonrojó y la miró a través de su flequillo- “Um… lo siento”

Danneel rió- “Jay, he salido con Chis y Steve. ¿Realmente piensas que voy a ofenderme por una pequeña maldición? Si no fuera capaz de mantenerme por mi cuenta, nunca habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo”

-“Supongo que es cierto”- Jared sonrió, una enorme y brillante sonrisa que mostró los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y Danneel se preguntó si era el verdadero Jared brillando finalmente.

-“Se que estar aquí apesta, pero te guste o no intentaste acabar con tu vida, Jared. Eso es algo que nos tomamos seriamente aquí”

Jared se sonrojó y apartó la mirada- “Lo sé y lamento todos los problemas que he causado. No deseaba morir. Eso no era de lo que se trataba”

-“Sólo querías que dejara de doler. Lo sé”

Jared asintió, pero era evidente que no tenía más que decir, nada que añadir a lo que había estado diciéndole a todos desde que despertó.

Con una sonrisa, Danneel se quitó las zapatillas de tacón alto y empujó las sabanas de la cama- “Hazte a un lado”

Jared pareció desconcertado por sus acciones, pero eso no era nada que no hubiese hecho millones de veces con los otros chicos, así que simplemente le empujó un par de veces hasta que captó el mensaje y se movió lo suficiente para que pudiera colarse en la cama junto a él, reacomodando la ropa de cama sobre ambos.

Después de un par de segundos de parpadear asombrado, Jared simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró con cautela la bandeja que Danneel había traído consigo- “Asombroso ¿Qué menjurje culinario me has traído ahora?”

Danneel rió- “Vamos cielo, tienes que darle a tu garganta la oportunidad de recuperarse de ese tubo que tenías desde que no vomitaste las pastillas. Hay mucho daño que viene de algo así, no vas a ser capaz de volver a comer papas fritas y alitas solo así”

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Danneel sabía que tenía razón, cuando ella quitó la cubierta y reveló el plato de avena grumoso bajo ella, perdió un poco de su entusiasmo

-“Maldición, estoy bastante segura que Justin puede cocinar mejor que esto”- dijo cuando clavó la cuchara en la mezcla pegajosa.

Jared compuso una mueca- “Estoy bastante seguro que mis perros pueden cocinar mejor que eso, Dan”

El sobrenombre pronunciado tan fácilmente por Jared, hizo sentir a Danneel orgullosa de una manera extraña, como si quizás el viejo Jared del que había escuchado tanto no hubiese desaparecido completamente.

-“Bueno, vamos a tener que vivir con esto”- le dijo.

-“¿Nosotros?”- repitió- “No hay ‘ _nosotros’_ aquí. Soy sólo yo y esa… cosa que ni siquiera merece ser llamada comida”

Danneel observó la avena por un segundo- “De acuerdo, lo compartiremos”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Vamos,  ¿qué clase de médico sería si no puedo comer la comida de mi propio hospital?”- tomó una respiración profunda y llevó una cucharada de avena a su boca. Ella tuvo arcadas cuando intentó tragar- “Buen Dios, esto es vil”- farfulló pasándole la cuchara a Jared.

-“Tengo que darte puntos por tratar”- rió Jared.

Jared fue salvado de su propia cucharada de mierda por la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de nuevo y Jensen entrando.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta y miró fijamente a los dos en la cama- “Bueno, esto es un nuevo descubrimiento”

Danneel se encogió de hombros, mientras que a su lado Jared se puso tenso.

-“Esto no es lo que parece, Jen”

Jensen rió- “Es exactamente lo que parece. Danni tiene esa extraña manía de meterse en la cama con cada uno de nosotros. Claro que con el resto, le tomó mucho más que un par de días”

Danneel resopló- “Que manera de hacerme sonar como una zorra, Jen”

-“Yo solo digo la verdad, princesa”- camino hacia el otro lado de la cama de Jared hasta sentarse al borde del colchón.

-“¿Hey, todo está bien?”- preguntó Jared y Danneel pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz.

 -“Claro”- respondió Jensen con una sonrisa, volteando a ver lo que había en la bandeja.

-“No, no lo está”- Danneel pudo ver el ceño formándose en la frente de Jared y ella frunció el ceño confundida, Jensen se veía bien para ella.

Observó como la alegría de Jensen se desvaneció y bajo la mirada a sus manos.

-“¿Jen que sucede?”

Jensen negó- “No te preocupes por eso ahora, los demás nos encontraran aquí. Entonces podremos hablar sobre ello”

Jared no pareció convencido- “Jensen, algo está mal. Estuviste fumando. Sólo lo haces cuando estás enojado”

Danneel no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa. No sabía que Jensen fumaba.

-“Lo sé”- murmuró, mirando sus manos- “Lo siento. Lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tiré el paquete de inmediato”

-“Jensen…”

-“Sabes”- le cortó Jensen- “No sé si es extremadamente reconfortante o realmente patético que haya cambiado tan poco en los últimos cuatro años que aún puedes leerme como un libro.

Jared sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa tensa- “Por favor, dime”

Jensen negó con la cabeza de nuevo- “En serio, no hay nada que alguien pueda hacer en este momento y preferiría decírselo a todos de una sola vez y no tener que seguir repitiéndolo una y otra vez”- se volteó hacía Danneel- “¿Dónde están Justin y Misha? Les dije que vinieran cuando su turno terminara”

-“Les mande a traer algo de café con Kelly. Deberían estar de regreso pronto”- frunció el ceño otra vez- “¿Jensen, exactamente que paso en esa reunión?”

 -“Y una vez más, para la pelirroja en el autobús de corto entendimiento, no voy a decir nada hasta que todos estén aquí”- tomó una cucharada de la avena de Jared y tuvo tantas arcadas como Danneel- “Oh Dios, esto es asqueroso”

Jared rió- “Si, no es exactamente de alta cocina”

-“Te conseguiré algo de Wendy´s o alguna otra cosa”

Danneel le gruñó- “Jensen, sabes que no tiene permitido mierda como esa todavía. Eres un doctor, por Dios santo”

Jensen se estremeció y Danneel sabía que si ella lo vio, entonces Jared también lo hizo.

Él estiró la mano para tomar la de Jensen, aunque sus movimientos eran tímidos y vacilantes.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó, agachando la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Danneel observó que Jensen apretaba la mano de Jared y le dirigía una tensa sonrisa- “Está bien. Todo va a estar bien”

Danneel respiro profundamente.

Otra pila de mierda acababa de regarse por la habitación.

 

 

 

 

Jeff fue el último en entrar, todavía vestido con su uniforme azul, sus zapatillas chirriando sobre las baldosas.

-“Lo siento, apendicetomía de emergencia”- se disculpó cruzando la habitación rápidamente hacia al lado de Kelly, quien estaba sentada en una silla acunando a Layla.

Danneel no se había movido de su lugar en la cama junto a Jared y Jensen se había puesto cómodo al otro lado, recostándose sobre el pecho de Jared mientras esperaba que los demás llegaran.

Pero ahora que todos estaban presentes, los nervios aumentaron y se sentó derecho, sabiendo que iba a causar algunas olas serias con la bomba que estaba por lanzar.

-“De acuerdo, vamos Jen”- dijo Chris- “¿Por qué nos llamaste a todos?”

-“Si”- Justin acordó desde el piso, donde Cameron le estaba usando como estructura para escalar- “tuve que mover algunos hilos importante para conseguir que estemos todos aquí, así que continuemos con esto”

Cameron escogió ese momento para golpear a Justin en el rostro con la palma abierta, riendo felizmente ante el gruñido de dolor del médico.

-“Oh mi Dios, aquí”- cogió a Cameron de las axilas y lo sostuvo sobre su cabeza, aparentemente sin importare quien tomaba al niño de sus manos.

Steve finalmente se compadeció de él y lo acomodó en su cadera.

-“Jensen”- se quejó Danneel- “Sólo escúpelo”

Jensen miro a la habitación, observando a cada uno de ellos, observándole, esperando por que soltara lo que sea fuera la noticia que tenía que darles, pero las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta y no tenía idea de que hacer.

-“Hey”- dijo Jeff- “Tal vez si llevamos a Jared a casa, seríamos capaces de cuidarle mejor y Jensen se sentiría más feliz de volver al trabajo”

-“Hey, no soy un niño”- Jared hizo un mohín detrás de él- “Puedo no estar en el mejor estado mental justo ahora pero se cuidar de mí mismo”

-“Además…”-Jensen dijo antes de que Steve y Jeff señalaran que era solo en el mejor interés de Jared que uno de ellos este ahí todo el tiempo- “Para que Jensen vuelva al trabajo, Jensen debería tener un trabajo. Y en este momento, está bastante falto en ese departamento”

Hubo silencio en la habitación, solamente roto por los balbuceos de Layla y las risas de Cameron.

Misha se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los hombros sobre sus rodillas- “¿De qué estás hablando?”

-“Renuncié”. Dijo Jensen simplemente- “Hace un par de horas”

-“La reunión”- dijo Jared en un susurro.

Jensen le miró por sobre su hombro- “Siento no haberte dicho, sólo quería sacar esto de una sola vez”

Jared le dirigió una tensa sonrisa, como si entendiera completamente, pero Jensen aún no había llegado a la mejor parte de la historia.

-“Espera, aguarda”- dijo Jeff, moviendo las manos- “¿Qué reunión? ¿Con quién?”

-“Michael Weatherly”- le dijo Jensen- “Al menos, eso es lo que pensé, pero cuando llegue, Samantha Ferris también estaba ahí”

Jeff, Justin, Misha y Danneel contuvieron el aliento.

-“¿Entenderé que significa algo?”- dijo Steve en el silencio.

-“Ella es nuestra jefe de personal”- explicó Justin- “¿Entonces, qué fue lo que dijo?”

Jensen soltó una carcajada- “¿Ferris? No mucho. Pero Michael tenía mucho que decir”

Jeff entrecerró los ojos- “¿Cómo qué?”

-“Oh ya sabes, lo usual. Iba a presentar cargos disciplinarios por faltar al trabajo los últimos días”- No era toda la verdad y Jensen sabía que solo tomaría unos cuantos minutos para que se dieran cuenta.

-“Espera, ¿no le explicaste que tu pareja estaba en el hospital?”- desafió Chris- “¿No hay concesiones para este tipo de cosas?”

-“Aparentemente, no aplican si tu pareja es de tu mismo sexo”

La habitación explotó

-“¡¿Qué carajos?!”- gritó Jeff. Kelly le pateó en la espinilla y sacudió la cabeza hacia Cameron, quien afortunadamente estaba dormitando sobre el hombro de Steve. Jeff se encogió de hombro a modo de disculpa.

-“No, en serio”- dijo Misha con calma- “No pudo estar hablando en serio. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?”

Jensen suspiró- “Dijo que no podía esperar un trato especial solo porque mi amigo esté en el hospital”

-“Amigo”- resopló Chris, pero todos los demás le ignoraron cuando Jensen continuó.

-“Cuando le explique que Jared no era mi amigo, era mi novio, mi pareja, dijo que habían quejas con respecto a mi comportamiento en el trabajo y el estaba usando el estar ausente como una excusa”

Danneel se sentó hacia adelante para ver alrededor de Jared- “¿Quejas? ¿Cuáles quejas?”

-“Inquietudes. Eso es todo lo que dijo”

-“¿Dijo de quién?”

-“Oh esa es la mejor parte”- rió Jensen secamente- “Justin Hartley”

Justin se puso de pie de un salto- “No Jen. Juro por Dios que no lo hice”

Jensen le dirigió una tensa sonrisa- “Lo sé Justin”

Kelly agitó una mano en el aire atrayendo la atención de todos- “¿Qué hizo cómo-se-llamé cuando le dijiste que Justin era tu amigo?”

-“Tuvo la gracia de lucir avergonzado, tengo que concederle eso”- respondió Jensen con los dientes apretados.

-“¿Pero no lo suficiente para detener lo que quería hacer?”- preguntó Danneel. Jensen se giro para mirarla y finalmente entendió porque Chris y Jeff estaban tan asustados de ella. La mirada en los ojos de la pelirroja era asesina y sentiría pena por Michael Weatherly si no fuera tan intolerante.

-“¿Qué te dijo? Con exactitud”- Jeff se cruzó de brazos y miro fijamente a Jensen desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Jensen suspiró- “Continuó refiriéndose a Jared como mi amigo, rehusándose a escucharme cuando intenté explicarle las cosas. Entonces me dijo que no podía esperar un trato preferencial solo porque mí _‘amigo’_ estaba en el hospital y que debían tomar acciones disciplinarias”

-“Espera un minuto”- dijo Justin lentamente- “Jake se tomó más de dos semanas libres cuando su novia estrelló su auto contra un poste ¿por qué eso es diferente?”

-“Oh, porque hubo niños involucrados”- les dijo Jensen con tono frívolo.

-“¡Jake no tiene hijos!”- chilló Danneel- “Voy a matarle. ¡Voy a arrancarle su pequeña cabeza!”- dijo luchando contra las cobijas, intentando salir de la cama.

-“Danni, no”- le regañó Chris.

Jensen observó mientras Jared la sujetaba por la cintura y la empujaba de nuevo a la cama. Después de un momento de lucha, Danneel se relajó, colapsando contra el pecho de Jared.

-“Tenemos que hacer esto bien”- dijo Chris con voz fría mientas esperaban que Danneel se calmara- “Tú corriendo sin pensarlo y haciendo una escena en mitad del hospital no es la mejor idea”

Danneel resopló- “Odio cuando utilizas la lógica. Eres tan exaltado como yo, deberías estar de mi lado”

Chris sonrió- “ _Estoy_ de tu lado, esa es la razón de por qué no voy a dejar que te apartes de mi vista hasta que prometas no hacer nada estúpido”- se removió en su asiento un poco- “Y también estoy un poco aterrado de pensar que estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo”

Danneel le sonrió.

-“Voy a llamar a Tom”- dijo Jensen, para detener su pelea de gatos- “Quiero decir, no sé que lo que él pueda hacer, ya les dije donde podían meterse su trabajo”

-“¿Quién es Tom?”- preguntó Jared.

-“Tom Welling es mi abogado”

Misha le sonrió- “No te preocupes Jen, pensaremos en algo”

Jensen se estremeció- “Hay algo más. Me enfadé tanto allá abajo, estaba tan cabreado por lo que estaban diciendo que les dije no era el único gay trabajando en Emergencias. Lo siento, Misha. No le mencione nombres, pero estaba fuera de lugar y nunca debí haberlo hecho. Eso fue cruzar la línea”

Misha se encogió de hombros- “No es gran cosa Jensen. No te preocupes por ello”

-“Dios, todo esto es mi culpa”

Jensen se volteó en la cama hasta poder mirar a Jared y pudo ver claramente la expresión oprimida y derrotada en su rostro.

-“¿De qué estás hablando?”

Jared suspiró y bajo la vista a sus manos- “Jensen, lo siento. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fuera por mi”

Jensen sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su columna y observó a hombre en la cama- “De acuerdo, cállate con esa mierda en este instante”

Jared sacudió la cabeza, Jensen casi pudo ver la culpa saliendo de él.

-“No Jen. Si me hubiese quedado en Texas o permanecido lejos de…”- se detuvo, como si decir las palabras serían tan duras como para que Jensen las escuchara- “Aún tendrías trabajo”

Jensen se levantó y se volteó para hacerle frente- “Oh, ¿tú crees que sería mejor que todavía tuviese un trabajo a que si estuvieses vivo o no?”- suspiró y sacudió la cabeza- “Cierra la jodida boca, JT”

-“Jensen…”

-“¡No!”- exclamó Jensen, girándose para mirar por la ventana, así Jared no podía ver el dolor que sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban causando- “No voy a escucharte diciendo esa basura. Cuando se resume a un trabajo o t _ú,_ no hay duda”- respiró hondamente y se volvió de nuevo hacia Jared- “¿De acuerdo?”

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Nadie se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para romper la tensión.

-“Bueno, me voy a… escapar de ésta incomodidad”- dijo Danneel, directo y al punto como siempre. Se deslizó a toda prisa al borde de la cama hasta que pudo sacar sus piernas hacia un lado y ponerse los zapatos de nuevo- “Tengo una reunión que necesito intentar programar de cualquier manera, menos mal que no es con Ferris y Weatherly”

-“¿Qué reunión?”- preguntó Jensen

Danneel se estiró a través de la cama para palmearle la cabeza- “Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mi precisos. Solo algo de lo que me necesito encargar”

-“Nosotros también deberíamos irnos”- dijo Nelly ahora que la atmósfera incómoda se había disipado por Danneel-“Tengo que meter a los niños en la cama y a Jeff en una ducha”- arrugó su nariz hacia su esposo.

Jeff resopló indignado.

-“Nosotros nos retiramos”- dijo Steve, parándose derecho de donde estaba apoyado contra la pared. Cameron seguía dormido sobre su hombro.

Uno por uno se fueron despidiendo, por una vez nadie le preguntó a Jensen si quería que le lleven a casa y estaba agradecido por eso.

En su lugar esperó hasta que Justin y Misha cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y regresó a la cama, sentándose en el colchón de manera que pueda ver al otro hombre claramente.

-“Entonces, ¿vas a dejar todo ese asunto de _‘sería mejor si hubiese muerto’_?”

Jared apartó la mirada- “No quise decir eso. Jen, no quiero estar muerto. En serio, la terapeuta le dijo a Danneel que no soy un suicida”

Jensen parpadeó sorprendido- “Lo siento, con toda la excitación olvidé preguntarte ¿cómo te fue?”

-“Bueno, ella decidió que no soy suicida, así que eso es algo, supongo. Va a darme antidepresivos y tengo que ir a terapia dos veces por semana”- Jared sonrió un poco tímido- “Pero tengo que quedarme aquí por 72 horas. Aparentemente para observación”

Jensen asintió- “Es lo estándar para intentos de suicidio”

Jared gimió- “Dios, sólo quisiera que todos dejen de hablar acerca de eso. Eso no es lo que yo quería, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice”

Jensen se inclinó hacia adelante para abrazar a Jared, para consolarle, le envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros, estrechándolo fuerte, Jared le devolvió el abrazo igual de fuerte,

Cuando se alejaron, fue como una reacción instintiva para Jensen, incluso después de cuatro años, presionar sus labios contra los de Jared.

El beso fue suave, casto y por primera vez desde que abordó un avión hacia Boston, Jensen se sintió como en casa.

 

 

 

 

Eric Kripke era un hombre ocupado. Por supuesto, era el Editor en Jefe del _Heraldo de Boston_ , así que lógicamente tenía mil y un cosas para hacer; cumplir con los plazos, reuniones de personal a las que asistir, diseños que aprobar y lo que sea que haga un Editor en Jefe.

Pero cuando la hermosa pelirroja dejo caer un sobre color Manila sobre su escritorio y vio lo que había en su interior. Eric supo que su día estaba a punto de ponerse mucho peor.

-“¿Dónde consiguió esto?”- preguntó a la mujer, permitiéndose una rápida mirada mientras hojeaba las páginas. La encontró sonriéndole serenamente, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba entregando.

-“¿Quién es usted?”- le ladró. Dejó el sobre y abrió con un clic el calendario de su computadora, frunciendo el ceño ante el nombre anotado en el espacio de tiempo. Rachel Gatina.

-“Sra. Gatina”- comenzó pero ella le interrumpió.

-“Quien soy no es importante, Sr. Kripke”- dijo con firmeza- “Lo importante son los documentos que está sosteniendo”

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron con sorpresa cuando volvió a mirar la carpeta, volteando la página, solamente para encontrar una fotografía de sí mismo. Sabía exactamente donde fue tomada. Las Vegas. El año pasado, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Robert Singer.

-“Miré, si esto es algún intento de chantajearme, creo que encontrara que no va a funcionar”

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviese considerando la opción- “Por muy tentador que suene, creo que habría mejores maneras de ejecutar ese plan en lugar de darle toda mi evidencia ¿no cree?”- se removió en la silla, cruzando sus piernas, entonces le dirigió una penetrante mirada- “Creo que usted tiene entre su personal a una periodista de nombre Sandra McCoy”

Eric asintió- “Sandy, si. Ella es periodista de investigación, una joven mujer muy prometedora. Muy buena en su trabajo”

La pelirroja señaló la carpeta con un movimiento de la cabeza- “Si, puedo ver exactamente lo buena que es”

Eric bajo la mirada a los archivos, el entendimiento golpeándole como un mazazo.

-“¿Está tratando de decirme que Sandy McCoy creó este archivo?”

La mujer, Rachel o cualquiera que sea su nombre, asintió- “La Sra. McCoy tiene la reputación de conseguir lo que ella quiere, sin temor a mentir, engañar o manipular en su camino para obtenerlo. He visto de primera mano lo que sus acciones son capaces de hacer y no quiero ver a alguien más ir por ese camino”

-“¿Y por eso me está dando este archivo?”- preguntó Eric

La mujer sonrió- “La Sra. McCoy, está obviamente reuniendo material de chantaje para las personas influyentes en este periódico. He visto los efectos que pueden causar sus manipulaciones y no quiero que nadie más sea admitido en mi Sala de Emergencias debido a un intento de suicidio por lo que ella hizo”

Eric se sintió palidecer- “¿Qué fue lo que hizo?”

La mujer, al parecer una doctora, le sonrió- “En realidad preferiría no discutir la vida privada de mis pacientes, sin importar el hecho de que el paciente en cuestión es en realidad un muy buen amigo mío. Todo lo que diré es que encontré este archivo cuando estaba empacando sus cosas para sacarlo del departamento de ella”

-“¿Después de haberse intentado suicidar a causa de Sandy?”

-“Como resultado directo de sus acciones, si”

-“Asumo que está hablando del novio de Sandy, ¿Jared?”

- _“Novio”_ \- ella bufó la palabra como si le molestara- “Jared no fue más novio de Sandy de lo que usted es el mío. Sandy le utilizó porque estaba en posición de conseguir lo que deseaba y mientras tanto, arruinó su relación con su pareja. Sin importarle”

-“Doctora, no sé qué sucedió entre Sandy y Jared, pero puedo asegurarle que la vida personal de Sandy no será tomada en consideración en este asunto”- le dijo Eric.

-“Sr. Kripke, ¿Le gustaría saber cuál fue la reacción de Sandy cuando le dije que Jared, el hombre con el que ella desfiló como su novio los últimos cuatro años, había intentado quitarse la vida?”

-“Doctora realmente no creo…”

-“Ella se rió”

Eric hizo una pausa para mirarla, su sangre corría fría a través de sus venas- “¿Disculpe?”

La doctora sonrió y se puso de pie- “Me temo que he dicho más de lo que debería. En realidad, solo vine para darle ese archivo. Confió en que tomará las medidas oportunas”

Eric volvió a mirar el archivo, a las investigaciones sobre su vida personal y la de otras personas.

Eric asintió- “Si, el asunto de la Srita. McCoy se resolverá”

La doctora extendió su mano- “Gracias por reunirse conmigo, Sr. Kripke. Entiendo que es un hombre ocupado”

Eric estrechó su mano con firmeza- “Gracias por traer esto a mi atención, Dra. Gatina”

Ella sonrió y se acomodo el cabello rojo sobre su hombro- “Que tenga buen día”

Eric la observó marcharse, luego apretó el botón del intercomunicador para hablar con su asistente.

- _“¿Señor?”-_ dijo con voz crepitante.

-“Erica, por favor, podrías pedirle a Sandy McCoy que venga a mi oficina apenas llegué”

- _“Si señor”_

-“Gracias”- Eric colgó y volvió a mirar el archivo, a la docena de fotografías e innumerables papeles.

Sandy parecía una chica bastante agradable y dulce.

Esto realmente probaba el punto de que en realidad nunca puedes conocer a nadie.

 

 

 

 

Jared se dejó caer contra las almohadas de su cama de hospital cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar nada menos que a Danneel. Se veía en verdaderamente hermosa con su falda negra de talle alto, blusa blanca y tacones negros, pero seguía sin ser la persona que Jared estaba esperando ver.

-“Bueno, hola para ti también, gruñón”- dijo prácticamente dando saltitos por el suelo para posarse al final de la cama de Jared. Normalmente, cuando ella venía a visitarle, se quitaba los zapatos  y se subía a la cama cerca de él, pero viendo que estaba completamente vestido y esperando para salir del hospital, se tuvo que conformar con el borde de la cama.

-“Lo siento”- murmuró por lo bajo- “Solo estaba esperando a que Misha y Justin vuelvan”

-“Hmm, si”- acordó balanceando las piernas- “Iba a pasar por casa de Jensen para verte cuando salí de mi reunión, pero entonces Jeff me mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndome que seguías aquí y bueno, esté lugar estaba más cerca. ¿De todas formas, por qué sigues aquí? Justin y yo llenamos todas las formas y mierdas cuando salimos ayer. Se supone que ya te habías marchado”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Ni siquiera lo sé. Algo sobre mi presión sanguínea estando alta, mi ritmo cardíaco o algo, así que Justin quiso monitorearla un poco más, para asegurarse de nada estaba realmente mal”

Danneel saltó del colchón, lo tacones de sus zapatos hicieron un suave clic cuando ella aterrizó y camino para pararse en frente de Jared. Cogió su muñeca y colocó dos dedos contra su pulso, contando con su reloj.

-“Es un poco alta, supongo. Pero creo que es el entusiasmo ante la idea de salir de aquí más que nada”

-“Eso fue lo que Jensen y Misha dijeron”- le dijo Jared- “Él finalmente escuchó y mandó a Jensen a traer el auto mientras ellos iban a hacer lo último de... lo que sea que tenga que ser hecho para ser oficialmente dado de alta”- suspiró- “Eso fue hace veinte minutos”

Danneel le acarició la cabeza- “Bueno démosle diez minutos mas y después iré a buscarles”

Jared asintió, estando de acuerdo con el plan y ella se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-“¿Dónde estabas?”- le preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio. Por lo general, no preguntaría algo como eso a alguien que había conocido hace pocos días, pero Danneel aparentemente decidió saltarse la introducción a la etapa de amistad y saltó directamente a la etapa de mejores amigos. Trataba a Jared como si le conociera desde hace cuatro años en lugar de cuatro días, así que Jared siguió su ejemplo.

Ella se retorció un poco- “¿Huh?”

-“Bueno, dijiste que tenías una reunión, pero estas vestida toda elegante, ¿Qué tipo de reunión era?”

Danneel se removió en su asiento y mordió su labio inferior, con los ojos muy abiertos- “Um…”

Jared rió- “Wow tienes un mohín de culpa en este momento ¿Dónde demonios estabas?”

Ella suspiró y dejo toda pretensión de inocencia- “Mira, en realidad no es importante ¿de acuerdo? Si esto vuelve para morderme el culo, entonces les diré todo a todos. Pero por ahora, creo que sería mejor si no saben nada, así que déjalo estar. ¿Por favor?”

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Dan, qué hiciste?”

-“No es nada, nada por lo que me puedan mandar a prisión, relájate. Confía en mí, era lo mejor”

Jared suspiró. Confiaba en Danneel. Le salvó la vida, por supuesto que confiaba en ella, además sabía que no haría nada estúpido o ilegal. Pero también sabía que no iba a decirle nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, así que dejo el asunto.

Además, la única razón que le impediría decirle de que se trataba es que Sandy estuviese involucrada, así que tal vez sería mejor no saberlo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo, antes de que pudiese encontrar otro tema de conversación y Justin entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Misha estaba justo detrás de él. Empujando una silla de ruedas.

-“Oh no”- gruñó Jared- “De ninguna manera ¿En serio?”

Misha asintió con una sonrisa torcida- “Lo siento, JT. Política del hospital”

-“¿Qué es eso de JT?”- preguntó Justin cuando Jared maniobró para sentarse en la silla.

-“Jared Tristán Padalecki”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Sólo mí familia y gente quien me conoce prácticamente de toda la vida sigue llamándome así”

Misha rió- “¿Ahora el Instituto cuenta como todo una vida?”

-“¿No se supone que el Instituto es la mejor época de tu vida?”- replicó Jared.

Danneel resopló- “No lo creo. El Instituto fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Gracias a Dios por la Universidad”

Misha empujó a Jared para salir por la puerta, los otros le seguían detrás de él, Justin riendo de Danneel mientras caminaban

-“Vamos Harris, ¿no fuiste la Abeja Reina en el Instituto? ¿Jefa de animadoras, reina del baile y toda esa mierda?”

-“Justin, soy médico. Una jodidamente inteligente doctora ¿Honestamente piensas que pase mi tiempo en el Instituto en reuniones para elevar el ánimo y juegos de futbol?”

Entraron en el elevador.

Justin se rió más fuerte- “¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Eras una friki! ¡Eras en realidad una completa _nerd_!

-“Está bien, Jensen también lo era. La única razón por la que no se metían con él era porque se juntaba conmigo. Yo era capitán del equipo de basquetbol”

Casi pudo escuchar a Danneel rodar los ojos- “Déjame adivinar, también saliste con la reina del baile”

Jared estiró el cuelo para poder verla-“Salí con Jensen”

La expresión sarcástica de Danneel se fundió en una que sugería estaba pensando que Jared era la cosa más linda que jamás había visto.

-“Oh mi Dios, en realidad has estado enamorado de él desde siempre ¿no es así?

-“Desde que teníamos dieciséis”

Justin hizo un sonido de arcadas y Misha rió, pero a Jared en realidad no le importaba. Solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Misha empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta principal, hacia los benditos rayos de sol. Jared suspiro profundamente y lo disfrutó por unos segundos.

-“Por fin”- la voz de Jensen les llamó y Jared miró alrededor para verle alejándose de una SUV- “Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca te dejarían salir”

Jared se levantó de la silla- “En serio, solo sácame de aquí. No puedo quedarme en este lugar un segundo más”

-“¡Hey!”- exclamó Justin, ofendido- “Pensé que fuimos muy atentos durante tu estadía”

Jared se dio la vuelta mientras se sentaba en el asiento del pasajero del auto de Jensen- “Los quiero chicos, lo hago, ya lo sabes. Pero si me quedó en este hospital un minuto más, mi cabeza va a explotar”

Danneel dejó escapar un profundo suspiro- “Gracias a Dios no dijo nada sobre quitarse la vida. En serio podría haberte matado”

Jared le sonrió- “Puedo ser estúpido, pero no soy un completo idiota”

-“No ese es Chris”- sonrió Justin.

Jared le guiñó un ojo- “Le diré que dijiste eso”

Justin palideció- “¿La gente todavía huye a Canadá?”

Jared rió a carcajadas mientras cerraba la puerta y observó a Jensen correr hacia el otro lado y subirse detrás del volante.

Puso en marcha el motor y le dirigió una tensa sonrisa- “¿Listo para salir de aquí?”

-“Mas que listo”- le aseguró Jared.

Sólo no sabía si estaba listo para vivir en casa de Jensen.

 


	8. Capítulo 7

 

 

-“De acuerdo, entonces”- dijo Jensen despreocupado guiando a Jared por la puerta principal- “Bienvenido…”- se detuvo y respiró profundamente cuando Jared entró a la casa arrastrando los pies detrás de él- “Bienvenido a casa”- concluyó.

Jared dejo escapar un silbido mientras miraba alrededor de la espaciosa entrada- “Wow, Jen. Este lugar es asombroso”

Jensen sonrió e intentó ver la casa a través de los ojos de Jared.

Era una casa grande, tres dormitorios, dos baños, cocina, un enorme comedor que nunca usaba, un espacioso salón y un patio trasero en el que podía perderse si le daban la oportunidad”

-“Si”- acordó, la vergüenza tiñendo su voz- “Supongo que es un poco grande, conmigo viviendo solo y todo eso”

-“Pero es hermosa”- respondió Jared- “Puedo ver perfectamente porque la compraste”

Jensen se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello- “Um, en realidad, la compre sin verla en vivo. Por así decirlo”

Jared se volteó, desde donde estaba examinando la escalera de roble, y frunció el ceño- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

-“La compré cuando aún estaba en Texas. Imaginé que sería una buena… ya sabes, una buena… casa familiar… para nosotros. Para empezar en una nueva ciudad. Cuando decidiste no venir conmigo, no me pude convencer de vender el lugar”- Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Supongo que pensé que si la conservaba, podrías cambiar de opinión”

Jared le miró con una expresión extraña y triste en el rostro, los ojos de cachorro en toda su fuerza y Jensen sabía que se estaba sintiendo un poco mierda, así que se encogió de hombros y rió para romper la tensión- “Y ¡Hey, mira eso! Tenía razón. Admítelo Jared, solo me quieres por mi casa”

-“¿Compraste este lugar para nosotros?”

Jensen suspiró- “Si y Kelly se puso bastante furiosa cuando dije que iba a conservarla. Dijo que era demasiado grande para mí solo e intentó hacerme cambiar con Chris y Steve así ellos no tendrían que vivir en ese diminuto departamento de una sola habitación. No importaba que Chris y Steve no quisieran mudarse”

-“Compraste una casa. Para nosotros”- Jared parecía estar atorado en ese pensamiento en particular y Jensen suspiró, tomándole de la mano.

-“Si, vamos, te daré el gran tour”- señaló a la habitación conduciéndolo hacia el lado derecho del pasillo- “Ese es el comedor. Nunca lo uso con excepción de mi cumpleaños, cuando Chris y Jeff insisten en tener una fiesta y Kelly y Steve llenan la mesa de comida”- Jared se inclinó hacia adelante para ver la habitación completa y Jensen podía ver lo suficiente por encima de su hombro para detectar todo el equipo de computo de Jared amontonado al final de una mesa excesivamente grande- “Sin embargo, supongo que ahora han decidido que es tu oficina temporal”

-“Puedo moverlo”- ofreció Jared

-“Si, limpiaremos la oficina este fin de semana, una vez que te hayas establecido un poco”

Jared se giró para mirarle, una sonrisa confundida estrechando sus labios- “¿Tienes una oficina?”

Jensen se sonrojó, ignorándole- “Vamos”- se dio la vuelta y camino a través del umbral al otro lado del pasillo- “Este es el salón, obviamente”

El salón era grande, con suaves sillones, una mesa de café y sillas reunidas alrededor de un gran televisor de pantalla plana en un extremo., mientras que el otro se había ido transformando a lo largo de dos años en un tipo de área de juegos para Cameron. Y ahora para Layla. Supuso Jensen.

Llevó a Jared por la habitación a la otra puerta y entró a una pequeña habitación que separaba el salón de la cocina, observó que Jared se fijaba en la única diminuta ventana y la solitaria silla que estaba debajo de ella. La habitación no era más que una pérdida de espacio de ocho pies cuadrados

Jensen frunció el ceño- “En realidad no sé para qué es está habitación. Danneel y Kelly parecen pensar que es una sala de lectura, pero para mí simplemente no tiene sentido. En los cuatro años que he vivido aquí, no creo que nadie la haya usado”- hizo una pausa cuando un recuerdo le golpeó- “No, eso no es cierto. Misha perdió el conocimiento aquí una vez; boca abajo sobre el piso con las manos en los bolsillos”- Jared rió y Jensen disfrutó un poco de ese sonido- “Steve tomó fotografías. Hay una enmarcada en el salón”

-“Tendré que comprobarlo más tarde”- dijo Jared. Se removió sobre sus pies, inclinándose hacia atrás y adelante, las manos en los bolsillos, mientras mordía su labio inferior. Jensen sabía que estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para preguntar algo.

Resopló una risa- “¿Cariño qué es?”- al segundo que el sobrenombre cariñoso salió de su boca, sintió el calor expandiéndose por sus mejillas. No habían decidido que eran ahora o le que iban a ser en un futuro, así que soltar al azar sobrenombres cariñosos no era algo inteligente que Jensen debiera hacer hasta que tuviesen esa conversación.

Sin embargo, Jared pareció no darse cuenta de cómo le había llamado. Eso o no le importó, en ese caso Jensen estaría contento, porque era otra pieza de la normalidad a la que desesperadamente deseaba regresar.

-“Sólo pensaba”- dijo Jared mientras seguía mirando el pequeño espacio- “En realidad, esté sería un lugar genial para que los perros duerman. Quiero decir, están completamente educados y todo, y sé que son un poco grandes, pero son buenos animales. No van a rayar las paredes ni nada”

Jensen sonrió, una enorme y brillante sonrisa. Sabía que probablemente se veía como un idiota pero no pudo evitarlo. Jared estaba pensando en sitios para que los perros duerman en la casa, lo cual significaba que no estaba planeando ir a ninguna otra parte. Quería que sus mascotas tuvieran un lugar permanente en la casa de Jensen, eso era más de lo que estaba esperando para el primer día.

Jared frunció el ceño- “¿Qué? ¿Dije algo estúpido? ¿Quieres la sala de lectura?”

Jensen negó- “No, no. Creo que es una gran idea. Una verdaderamente gran idea”

Jared sonrió- “Asombroso. Estaba pensando que podemos conseguir algunas de esas almohadas para perros, viejas cobijas y cosas, como de tiendas de segunda mano o algo, en serio hacerles un espacio, ¿sabes?”

-“Mientras aún tengamos el camino libre a la cocina, está bien para mi”- acordó Jensen. Se volteo hacia la cocina y escuchó a Jared caminar detrás de él- “Hablando de esas enormes bestias tuyas ¿quieres verlas?”

Incluso sin mirarle, Jensen podía ver la brillante sonrisa que Jared llevaba ante la sola mención de sus perros.

-“¿Ya están aquí?”

-“Sip. Kelly los trajo esta mañana, pensé que podías quererlos aquí”

-“Dios, si. No puedo creer cuanto los extrañé”

Jensen ondeó una mano hacia la habitación por la que pasaron- “Cocina. Todo lo básico, estufa, lo que sea”- señaló a la puerta a la derecha de la que acababan de entrar- “El sótano ahí abajo. Lavadora, secadora y todo el conjunto”

-“Asombroso”- dijo Jared, pero Jensen sabía que estaba prácticamente vibrando con la necesidad de ver a sus perros, así que se acercó a la puerta trasera y la abrió, saliendo a la luz del sol, indicándole a Jared que le siguiera.

Tan pronto como Jared apareció por la puerta, fue atropellado por los dos enormes perros cuando salieron como bólidos hacia él. Jared se echó a reír y les susurró cuando se agachó para acariciar a sus bebés, ambos felices de tener a su papá de regreso.

-“No sabíamos como se llaman”- dijo Jensen, dando un paso hacia atrás para observar el espectáculo- “Cuando estaban con Jeff, Cameron aparentemente les llamaba perrito y perrita porque Jeff no les dejo ponerles nombre”

-“Oh”- Jared parpadeó sorprendido y levanto la vista- “Supongo que olvidé que ninguno los conocía”- tomó el rostro del macho entre sus manos, haciendo estúpidos sonidos de bebé que Jensen no encontró del _todo_ encantadores, antes de darle un beso en el hocico- “Este es Harley, se que luce enorme y amenazante, pero en realidad es un oso de peluche. No tiene un solo hueso de maldad en su cuerpo ¿cierto Harls?”

Harley ladró como respuesta y Jensen no pudo evitar pensar que esa descripción no solo encajaba con Harley, si no también con su dueño.

-“¿Y la chica?”

Jared levantó la vista de Harley, hacia la hembra que tenía la nariz en las macetas que Kelly y Cameron habían plantado antes de que naciera Layla, olfateando Dios sabe que.

-“Esa es mi Sadie, mi pequeño ángel”

Jensen resoplo ante la palabra ‘ _pequeño’_ y regreso adentro- “¿Hace cuanto que los tienes?”- llamó sobre su hombro.

Las suaves pisadas de Jared y el ruido de las garras sobre las baldosas lo siguieron hasta la cocina, la puerta trasera se cerró detrás de ellos.

-“Cerca de tres años, creo”- respondió Jared- “Los conseguí del centro rescate. Las cosas con Sandy siempre fueron incomodas; solo deseaba alguien que estuviese feliz de verme cuando volviera a casa. Además, ellos en serio la molestaban, pero no podía decir nada al respecto, sin que ambos admitiéramos que no queríamos estar ahí”

Jensen se dio la vuelta ante el tono triste en la voz de Jared, justo a tiempo para ver a Sadie pasar de prisa delante de ellos hacia el que sería su cuarto y el de Harley y saltar sobre la silla.

-“¡No Sadie!”- le regañó Jared- “¡A los muebles no!”

Jensen se rió. Estaba bastante seguro de que la única razón por la que Sadie escogió subirse a la silla era porque tenía permitido hacerlo en los muebles del departamento de Sandy. Algo más que Jared hacia para enojar a Sandy.

-“Está bien, déjala. Créeme con la cantidad de vomito y otros fluidos corporales que ha habido sobre estos muebles, un poco de pelo de perro no va a hacer mucha diferencia”

Jared arrugó la nariz de esa manera tan adorable que tenía- “Tengo un poco de miedo de preguntar a que te refieres con _‘otros’_ fluidos corporales”

-“Cuando Kelly estaba embarazada de Cameron, se le rompió la fuente cuando estaba sentada en el sillón. Y luego con Layla, cuando estaba tomando una siesta en el piso de arriba”- Jensen rió- “Pienso que lo hace al propósito. Le he rogado a Jeff que se lo corte así esto no volverá a pasar, pero no ha hecho nada de eso”

Jared sonrió y dejo a Sadie donde estaba, Harley se acomodó en el suelo debajo de ella.

-“¿Um, quieres algo?”- preguntó Jensen llenando el repentino silencio incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas sean extrañas con Jared y le enojaba saber que se habían alejado tanto que los silencios eran más que solo eso… incómodos”

-“¿Huh?”- respondió Jared elocuentemente.

Jensen rodó los ojos- “¿Comida, café? ¿Alguna otra cosa?”

Un sonrojo se esparció por el cuello y rostro de Jared- “En realidad, sé que esto va a sonar como una excusa, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el escándalo que hice sobre la silla de ruedas, pero um… estoy un poco cansado”

-“¿Quieres tomar una siesta?”

Jared asintió- “Si ¿estaría bien?”

-“En serio, cariño, no tienes que preguntar si puedes tomar una siesta. No tienes que pedir nada, ya lo sabes”- Ahora que el asunto de los sobrenombres había sido quebrantado, Jensen descubrió que la palabra estaba constantemente en la punta de su lengua.

Le hizo una seña a Jared con la mano y lo llevó de vuelta por la habitación de los perros y el salón, hasta la entrada principal.

Hay un baño debajo de las escaleras”- dijo caminando al segundo piso- “No se usa mucho”- llegó al rellano de las escaleras y señaló la puerta a la derecha- “Habitación principal”- se sentía equivocado llamarla _su_ habitación. Después de todo, ¿no se suponía esa sería la habitación de _ambos_?

Detrás de él, Jared ni siquiera  emitió un gruñido de respuesta.

Girando a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo, Jensen ondeó la mano hacia la puerta adyacente a la habitación principal. Se sonrojó.

-“Esa es… uh, esa es en realidad tu oficina. Está llena de basura en este momento, pero eso es lo que siempre ha sido, la oficina de Jared”- no miró a Jared, no podía manejar ver la expresión en el rostro del más alto.

En lugar de eso, continuó, señalando el cuarte de baño en el lado opuesto del pasillo.

-“El baño también tiene una puerta que te lleva a la habitación principal, así que lo estas usando recuerda cerrar ambas puertas, de lo contrario personas como Danneel simplemente irrumpirán cuando estés en la ducha”

Jared rió- “Algo me dice que ello lo haría de todas maneras, incluso si tiene que forzar la cerradura”

-“Tal vez”- reconoció Jensen. Se dio la vuelta y señalo la última puerta del pasillo- “Esa es… eh, esa es la habitación de invitados”- Y la incomodidad incrementó. Jensen se aclaró la garganta- “Yo no… no sé qué quieres hacer, lo que se supone tengo que hacer aquí”

-“Kelly dijo que ella y Danni pusieron todas mis cosas en la habitación de invitados. Pienso que era su manera de ahorrarnos está conversación incomoda”

-“Pero quiero tener esta conversación”- insistió Jensen. Hizo una pausa- “No, en realidad ni siquiera tengo necesidad de tener esta conversación, pero aquí estamos, así que tendremos que tenerla”

-“¿Pensé que era el único que balbuceaba cuando estaba nervioso?”- dijo Jared con una pequeña risa.

Jensen se sonrojó de nuevo- “Lo siento”

-“Jensen, las cosas están bastante jodidas en este momento. No estamos en la mejor posición para esto, para simplemente saltar de vuelta a lo que éramos. No podemos hacer eso incluso si quisiéramos y ahora, eso definitivamente no es lo que quiero”

Jensen sintió que todo el color desaparecía de su rostro mientras miraba a Jared con horror- “No quieres…”

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron de sorpresa- “¡Oh Dios! ¡No! Eso no es… eso no es lo que quise decir. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo, ¿cómo puedes pensar que no quiero estar contigo después de todo lo que ha sucedido?”

-“Pero dijiste…”- Jensen se interrumpió, porque no estaba completamente seguro de lo que Jared había dicho.

-“No quiero volver a cómo estábamos, en el Instituto y la Universidad”- Jared explicó, con voz lenta y cuidadosa, midiendo sus palabras- “Ambos hemos cambiado mucho en los últimos cuatro años; necesitamos averiguar cómo  encajamos juntos de nuevo. Necesitamos empezar a tener citas de nuevo”- frunció el ceño- “En realidad, necesitamos tener un periodo de citas. Nunca hicimos eso la primera vez”

Una sonrisa se deslizó lentamente a través del rostro de Jensen mientras observaba balbucear a Jared en medio del pasillo- “¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?”

Jared suspiró, una especie de sonido satisfecho- “Si, quiero tener una cita contigo. Quiero llevarte a cenar, a ver una película, a patinar sobre hielo y lo que sea que hace la gente que va a una cita. Pero una cosa que la gente que está saliendo _no_ hace Jen, es dormir en la misma cama. Por lo menos no al principio”

Jensen asintió, entendiendo completamente a Jared, de repente.

-“Así que”- continuó Jared- “Al menos por un tiempo, voy a quedarme en la habitación de invitados y tú permanecerás en la habitación principal y vamos a tener citas y hacer todas esas cosas sentimentales que harán a Chris vomitar y vamos a conocernos de nuevo, porque tengo la sensación de que me va a gustar mucho este nuevo Jensen”

Jensen parecía estar pasando la mayor parte del día sonrojado- “No soy tan diferente de lo que era en Texas”

Jared ladeó la cabeza- “En algunas cosas, eres exactamente el mismo, pero en otras, eres completamente diferente, es como si no te conociera”

-“Lo siento, eso no…”

Jared le interrumpió- “No es algo malo, en serio no es algo malo. Estoy emocionado por llegar a conocer a este nuevo Jensen. De ver que es lo que le mueve”

Jensen dejo su mirada recorrer el cuerpo de Jared y se dio cuenta de lo que le movía era lo mismo que cuando tenía dieciséis años, concretamente, Jared Padalecki en cualquier y todas las situaciones.

Pero en lugar de expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta, Jensen simplemente asintió- “De acuerdo, eso…eso suena como un plan, creo”

-“Bien”- acordó Jared con un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas- “Entonces, uh, ahora que la muy incómoda conversación ha terminado ¿te importaría si tomó esa siesta ahora?”

-“Oh mierda, lo siento. Ese fue el objetivo de venir aquí ¿cierto?”- balbuceó Jensen- “Iré a… um… comenzar hacer la cena ¿supongo? No tengo ni idea de que hay en el refrigerador, así que será una agradable sorpresa cuando vuelvas a bajar. O una desagradable sorpresa, no lo sé”

-“Eres un buen cocinero, estoy seguro que estará bien”- prometió Jared.

-“Duerme bien”- dijo Jensen sin convicción.

Jared le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando se giró y entró a la habitación de invitados, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Jensen suspiró y regresó al piso abajo a la cocina. Harley y Sadie no se habían movido ni una pulgada; ni siquiera levantaron la cabeza cuando Jensen pasó junto a ellos y rió para sí mismo, no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda eran los perros de Jared. El hombre tampoco se movía por nada que no despertará su interés.

Abriendo el refrigerador, Jensen dio una mirada a su contenido, encontrando los ingredientes para Lasaña. La última vez que miró, no tenía… bueno, casi nada en el refrigerador, así que imaginó que Steve o Kelly habían ido de compras por él mientras estaba en el hospital con Jared.

Miró a la habitación, tratando de pensar que más habían comprado Steve y/o Kelly para ellos, antes de decidir que la lasaña probablemente no iba a ser un gran problema para la garganta de Jared en curación. Se dedicó a prepararla, usando la receta que la madre de Jared le enseñó antes de que él y Jared se mudaran para la Universidad.

Estaba a punto de terminar de dorar la carne, sus pensamientos perdidos en un torbellino de qué demonios significaba tener una cita con Jared y cómo era diferente a lo que hacían en el Instituto, cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándole.

Sadie y Harley comenzaron a ladrar casi instantáneamente, al parecer completamente seguros de que Jensen no escuchó el sonido, pero ninguno se movió de su sitio y Jensen se alegró. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de frenarlos de atacar a quien sea que estuviese en la entrada. Ser lamido hasta la muerte por dos bestias descomunales probablemente no era la manera en que alguien querría ir a su muerte.

Apagó el fuego y quitó la cacerola del quemador, después agarró una toalla, se secó las manos en su camino hacia la puerta principal, tratando de decidir quién podría ser su visitante. Todo el mundo regularmente se detenía y simplemente entraba sin preocuparse por anunciarse.

La mente de Jensen había decidido que era Sandy al otro lado y en ese momento estaba pensando en formas de deshacerse de ellas que no involucraran el asesinato. Cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al mirar a las dos personas paradas en la entrada, sin maletas o equipaje de ningún tipo a la vista.

Jensen iba a matar a Jeff por no decirle que sus padres estaban en la ciudad.

Sherry y Gerry Padalecki le miraban nerviosos, como esperando que les dijera que salieran de inmediato de su entrada.

Después de lo que se sintió como un silencio demasiado prolongado, Jensen dejó escapar una temblorosa respiración y sonrió con fuerza- “Hey, Ma”

Sherry soltó un gritito de felicidad, pero Jensen pudo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos cuando se lanzó a través del umbral a los brazos de Jensen.

-“Oh mi bebe. Mi niño, te extrañé tanto”- balbuceó, dando un paso a tras para mirarle, sus manos corriendo por su rostro, igual a si se estuviese asegurando de que realmente estaba allí.

Jensen sintió que no tenía sentido recordarle que de hecho no era su hijo, que su _verdadero_ hijo estaba en el piso de arriba, durmiendo. En vez de eso, le dejó seguir admirándole, incluso cuando Gerry luchó por empujarlos para pasar a lado de ellos, entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta.

-“Oh, mírate”- suspiró Sherry, acunando su mandíbula en sus pequeñas manos- “¡No puedo creer cuan crecido te ves! Mira Gerry, mira lo guapo que está”

Jensen pudo escuchar a Gerry rodando los ojos- “¿Vas a dejar al chico respirar, mujer? Vas a asfixiarlo hasta la muerte con tanto mimo”

-“Cállate Gerald”- le regañó- “No he visto a mi niño en cuatro años. Tengo permitido ponerme un poco emotiva”

La culpa apareció de pronto en Jensen y se alejó.

-“¿Ves lo que has hecho?”- dijo Gerry- “¿Enfadaste al chico?”

Jensen sacudió la cabeza- “No papá, está bien. Es mi culpa, no debería haberme alejado por tanto tiempo. Sólo porque las cosas entre Jared y yo…”- suspiró, sin saber cómo terminar- “pero eso no quería decir que tenía que ignorarles a ustedes o a los demás. Los siento por eso”

Sherry ondeó una mano en el aire- “Ahora que sabemos lo que realmente sucedió, podemos entender el por qué deseabas huir”

Jensen hizo un gesto para tomar el abrigo de su suegra- preguntándose en silencio si aún podía clasificarla así- incluso cuando se preguntó dónde había escuchado eso- “¿Jeff te dijo lo que sucedió entonces?”

Gerry asintió- “Tanto como sabía. Nosotros esperábamos que ustedes dos pudiesen rellenar el resto de los detalles”

Jensen asintió, colgando el abrigo de Sherry en el perchero mientras Gerry hacía lo mismo con el suyo, antes de guiarlos a la cocina pasando junto a los perros.

-“Veo que se han adaptado bien”- dijo Gerry deteniéndose para acariciarlos unos segundos.

Jensen lanzó un bufido- “Creo que solo están disfrutando el hecho de que se les permita estar adentro. Jeff los mantuvo en el patio de atrás todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. Supongo que estaba demasiado asustado de que lastimaran a Cameron y Layla, lo cual es comprensible”

-“Pensé que Jared estaría yendo de aquí para allá con ellos”- dijo Sherry, su tono era ligero, pero Jensen escuchó la curiosidad bajo de sus palabras- “Con eso de que ha estado lejos de ellos por tanto tiempo”

Jensen intercambio una sonrisa de complicidad con Gerry- “Jay está tomando una siesta. Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, sin mencionar lo que Danni le hizo cuando fue llevado al hospital, creo que le va a tomar algo de tiempo para que esté completamente recuperado”

-“¿Pero está bien?” ¿No hay daños permanentes?”- Sherry se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

-“No, todo está bien. Danneel sacó todos los medicamentos de su sistema antes de que pudiesen causar algún daño importante. Su garganta está un poco sensible por el tubo que tuvieron que ponerle para bombear su estomago, pero eso es todo”- Jensen sonrió aunque con tristeza- “Solo estaba cansado pero creo que tiene mucha más relación con el hecho de que no ha dormido apropiadamente en los últimos cuatro años”

Sherry miró a Jensen fijamente- “¿Puedes decirnos que fue lo que pasó aquella vez?”

Jensen suspiró y se volteó hacia la carne que estaba preparando, solo para que la cuchara de madera le fuese quitada de las manos y señalara hacia la barra de desayuno.

-“Soy capaz de cocinar una comida Ma”- resopló cuando se sentó junto a Gerry.

Sherry tomó el control de la cocina con una suave sonrisa- “No te he visto en cuatro años. Déjame consentirte un poco”

Jensen frunció el ceño- “Solo voy a permitirlo porque me encanta como cocinas”

-“Anotado”- dijo con un corto asentimiento- “Ahora, comienza a explicar”

Ahora que le habían quitado su distracción, Jensen empezó a juguetear con las mangas de su suéter cuando comenzó a hablar- “Jared y Sandy nunca estuvieron realmente juntos, saben eso ¿cierto?”

Sherry y Gerry le miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”- preguntó Gerry.

Jensen suspiró de nuevo- “Antes de que me fuera, unos pocos meses antes por lo que he sido capaz de reconstruir, Jared no llegó a casa una noche. Me dijo que estaba demasiado bebido para conducir y se quedó con Chad. Pero, en realidad, despertó desnudo en la cama de Sandy”

Sherry jadeó apartándose de la estufa para fijar su mirada en él- “Jensen Ackles, es mejor que no estés insinuando lo que creo estás insinuando”

-“No estoy insinuando nada”- le aseguró Jensen- “Estoy diciéndote exactamente lo que Jared me dijo. Despertó en la cama de Sandy y ella le dijo que habían dormido juntos. También le dijo que si no se quedaba con ella, me diría todo y se aseguraría que no pudiese trabajar como médico. Ella era la razón de que no pudiera encontrar una posición de residencia en Texas, por lo tuve que mudarme aquí. Supongo que Jared sabía que ella podía hacer lo que estaba amenazando, así que cuando le dijo que tenía que quedarse con ella cuando me fuera o se aseguraría de que perdiera mi licencia para practicar, él hizo lo que le pidió”

-“¿Le chantajeó?”- preguntó Gerry.

Jensen asintió-“Si, bastante”

-“¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía obtener?”

-“Un trabajo”- dijo Jensen simplemente.

-“¿Hizo todo esto por un trabajo?”- espetó Sherry

-“Sip. Sabía quién era Jared, le acosaba a falta de una palabra mejor, intentó hacer las cosas de la… de la manera correcta supongo”

-“¿La manera correcta?”- repitió Gerry

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Ya sabes, flirteando, arrojándose sobre él. Siempre la rechazó así que decidió arreglar el juego. Le puso algo a su bebida, le llevó a casa y le puso en su cama. Ya conocen el resto”

-“¿Y JT creyó todo eso?”- preguntó Gerry, el tono en su voz decía claramente que no lo creía.

Jensen asintió- “Se sintió tan disgustado consigo mismo por ser capaz de hacer eso, poder engañarme con alguna chica que ni siquiera conocía, que estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que le decía. Era una especie de castigo, pensó que necesitaba ser castigado por lo que me hizo y la mejor manera que pudo pensar fue dejarme ir y quedarse con ella”

Sherry se sorbió la nariz- “No puedo cree que haya pasado por todo esto solo, sin decirle a nadie”

-“Como dije, pensó que necesitaba pagar por lo que había hecho. Tenerles a ustedes ahí para apoyarle, no era exactamente un castigo”

Sherry dejó de colocar las laminas de pasta en la cacerola y volvió hacía Jensen toda su atención- “¿Y ahora? ¿Todavía piensa eso?”

-“Piensa que estuvo equivocado al creer en las mentiras de Sandy, si. Su terapeuta dijo que estaba deprimido, tiene que ir a terapia y está tomando antidepresivos, pero está mucho mejor ahora de lo que estaba cuando nos encontramos en un comedor la semana pasada, para que pudiera decirme todo esto”- Jensen se pasó la mano por el rostro- “Pienso que sólo necesita volver a estar con su familia, con nosotros”

Sherry apartó la mirada, fijándola en la pasta en sus manos- “¿Se quedará aquí contigo, verdad?”

Jensen asintió lentamente- “Creo que sí”- Se levantó de su taburete y cruzó la habitación hasta estar parado en frente de ella- “Pero, hey. No va a ser como antes. Como cuando estaba aquí por mi cuenta. Yo no quería que me recuerden a Jared, es por eso que nunca volví a casa. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Regresaremos para vacaciones y días festivos. Lo prometo”

La madre de Jared le dio n golpecito en el pecho con un dedo y le miró- “Estaré esperando que te atengas a esa promesa Jensen Ackles”

Jensen rió y se estiró para besar su mejilla.

-“¿Jen? Me pareció escuchar voces”- la voz de Jared flotó en el salón antes de entrar en la cocina, una mirada sorprendida en su rostro cuando vio a sus padres.

-“Hey Jay, mira quien está aquí”- dijo Jensen, optando por la ligereza.

Jared se movió incomodo- “Um, no sabía que alguien les había llamado. No quería preocuparles”

Gerry llegó hasta él de primero, tirando de él en un abrazo donde estaban parados en la puerta de la cocina.

-“Jeff nos llamó hace unos días”-explicó Gerry- “Sabes que cuando tu hijo es internado en el hospital, un padre le gustaría saber sobre eso”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No cuando fue mi culpa. No cuando fui tan estúpido. No quería que ustedes supieran lo mal que había estado”

-“¿Cielo, no pensaste que sabíamos lo triste que estabas?”- preguntó Sherry, cruzando la habitación para pararse junto a su esposo- “Sólo no teníamos idea de que fuera así de malo. Deberías habernos dicho, podríamos haberte ayudado”

Jared se encogió de hombros- “No hubiera cambiado nada. Pienso que necesitaba pasar de esta manera para que Jen y yo nos diéramos cuenta de que, en realidad, ninguno de nosotros manejo esta situación de la manera correcta”- Su rostro palideció y miró a Jensen con los ojos muy abiertos- “No es que te esté culpando. Dios, Jen nada de esto es tu culpa. Nunca te culparía”

-“Relájate, Jay”- dijo Jensen con una pequeña sonrisa- “Sé a qué te refieres”

-“¿Qué hay de Sandy?”

Jensen observó los ojos de Jared oscurecerse ante las palabras de su padre y se alejó de ellos, acercándose a Jensen- “¿Qué hay de Sandy? ¿Tenemos que hablar de ella en este momento? ¿O en lo absoluto?”

-“¿Dijo algo sobre por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué pensó que podría salirse con la suya con algo como eso?”- preguntó Sherry

-“Ella lo hizo por un trabajo y me escogió porque pensó que sería un blanco fácil. ¿Y sabes qué? Tenía razón. Si en lugar de mi, hubiese ido por Jensen, no habría manera de que tuviera éxito con su estúpido plan”

Jensen suspiró- “Jared, eso no lo sabes. Fácilmente podría haber caído con sus manipulaciones, igual que tú. Eres lo más importante en el mundo para mí. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerte a salvo y feliz. No me agradó lo que hiciste cuando no tenía todos los hechos, pero ahora que lo sé, no puedo culparte por eso”

Los ojos de Jared se llenaron de lágrimas cuando miró a Jensen fijamente en algo parecido a un shock- “¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te lastimé. Dios, te lastimé tanto”

-“Y yo también te lastimé por no darte la oportunidad de explicarme lo que pasaba”- Jensen movió sus ojos hacia Gerry y Sherry. No podía creer que estuviese teniendo esta conversación en mitad de su cocina con sus suegros mirando, pero eso era lo que había y tenía lidiar con ello.

-“Estaba demasiado ocupado con la escuela y la clínica entonces, apenas teníamos tiempo para el otro”- dijo con firmeza, rogando que Jared entendiera- “Si hubiese tenido más tiempo libre, si me hubiese _hecho_ el tiempo para estar contigo, tal vez habrías encontrado más sencillo hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando con Sandy”- Jensen resopló una carcajada sin gracia ante el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente- “Diablos, si no hubiese estado tan metido en el trabajo, probablemente habría estado contigo esa noche y todo esto nunca hubiese ocurrido”

Jared sacudió la cabeza, con ojos incrédulos- “¿Cómo… como puedes siquiera pensar eso? Nada de esto es tu culpa Jensen. ¡Nada de esto! No voy a dejar que te culpes. Nunca dejaré que tomes ni un poco de la culpa”

Jared giró sobre sus tobillos y salió corriendo de la habitación, los perros gimieron ligeramente cuando paso por delante de ellos, obviamente preguntándose que estaba molestando a su humano.

Sherry se movió para ir detrás de él y Jensen la sostuvo de la mano.

-“No, déjalo ir”- le dijo

-“No debería estar solo en este momento”- dijo a manera de regaño.

-“En realidad, eso es exactamente lo que necesita. Necesita tiempo para darse cuenta de que no toda la culpa recae sobre sus hombros. Todos somos un poco responsables de lo que sucedió”- Jensen rió un poco más divertido esta vez- “Demonios, no sé qué hará cuando se entere de que Chris y Steve también se culpan por esa noche”

Gerry frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué piensan que es su culpa?”

Jensen se sonrojó- “Ellos, uh, se escabulleron de la casa para tener sexo”

Sherry farfulló- “¡Pero eso fue hace cuatro años!”

Jensen asintió- “Si, han estado juntos desde que iban a la Universidad, solo no le dijeron a nadie”

El rostro de Sherri se tornó rojo, Jensen y Gerry rieron por su obvia vergüenza.

-“Cállense los dos. No estoy pensando en mis chicos teniendo relaciones. En ninguno de ellos”- miró fijamente a Jensen antes de volver a cocinar.

Jensen movió los ojos al techo, en la dirección donde Jared estaba enfriando su arrebato y se comprometió a darle unos minutos más antes de ir a ver como estaba.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Veinte minutos después, Jared levanto la vista desde donde estaba sentado en el extremo de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió sin anunciar y Jensen entró en la habitación.

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros cuando se balanceó un poco sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió hacía Jared.

“Entonces”- dijo con calma, sentándose a su lado- “¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que paso ahí abajo?”

Jared negó la cabeza- “En realidad, no”

-“Vamos, tu mamá ha tomado el control de la cocina y está preparando lasaña y… algo, posiblemente pan con ajo. Tenemos un poco de tiempo”

Jared se dio la vuelta en la cama, poniendo una pierna debajo de él para poder estar frente a Jensen- “¿Por qué estás tan determinado a culparte por lo que hice?”

A su favor, Jensen no suspiró ni rodó los ojos o hizo algo que Jared esperaría si estuviese hablando con Jeff o Chris. En vez de eso, le dirigió una tensa sonrisa y se acercó para tomar su mano.

-“De acuerdo, primero ¿podemos dejar de referirnos a esto como lo que _tú_ hiciste? ¿Podemos al menos reconocer que esto fue algo que Sandy te _hizo?_ ”

Jared se sonrojó- “Pero aún así caí con eso, aún así te hice daño”

-“Porque me querías a salvo y feliz”- le explicó Jensen lentamente. Resopló- “Sabes no importa las vueltas que le des, nunca voy a creer que esto es completamente culpa tuya. No voy a dejar de pensar que lo hiciste por las razones correctas”

Jared suspiró y asintió, dejando escapar el argumento.

-“Y de todas maneras”- continuó Jensen- “Quién sabe lo que ella hubiese hecho si no te hubieras ido con ella”

Jared frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada de sonde estaba observando fijamente sus manos unidas- “¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué podría haber hecho?”- Jared nunca pensó en nada más que a Jensen se le permitiera ser médico y  estar de acuerdo con las demandas de Sandy.

-“Oh, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que ella hubiese hecho para asegurarse de que no consiguiera un trabajo en Texas, así como llegar a un completo lío de otras cosas que pudiese haber hecho para conseguir que me revoquen la licencia completamente”

-“¿Cómo qué?”

Jensen le miró como si no entendiera por qué Jared nunca había considerado esa idea, Jared se sintió enrojecer de nuevo. Estaba tan preocupado por Jensen y por decir que si a lo que Sandy pedía, que no se paró a pensar en cuan peores pudieron volverse sus amenazas, si no hubiese estado de acuerdo de forma automática.

-“Juicios por mala praxis, por ejemplo”- comenzó Jensen- “Incluso una acusación falsa puede tener consecuencias que se extienden por décadas. Y eso es sólo basado en asuntos médicos”

Jared sintió que el color se iba de su rostro- “¿Quieres decir…?”

-“¿Juicios por conducta sexual inapropiada? Si Jared, eso es lo que quiero decir”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No. Ella no habría hecho algo como eso”- Tan malvada y vengativa como era Sandy, no podía ser tan maliciosa ¿o si podía?

-“Sabes que podría Jay”- dijo Jensen rompiendo su burbuja- “Incluso algo tan pequeño como decirle a alguien que rocé sus pechos cuando se supone estaba mirando un dedo roto o acaricié su muslo cuando tenía la nariz rota. Eso podía matar la carrera de cualquiera en un instante ¿Y reamente piensas que Sandy se habría detenido por algo tan pequeño?”

Jared negó con la cabeza, imágenes y escenarios de Jensen siendo inhabilitado por violación, juicios y atención de los medios corrían por su cabeza. Dios, el solo pensamiento le daba nauseas.

Sacudió la cabeza, más determinado que nunca ha que Jensen viese su lado de las cosas.

-“¡¿Ves?! ¡Esto es exactamente el por qué lo hice! ¡Para protegerte!”

-“Jay, se por qué lo hiciste, no estoy cuestionando eso”

-“¿Entonces qué estás cuestionando, Jen? Porque estoy cansándome de esta discusión”

-“Quiero saber…”- la voz de Jensen se apagó, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos antes de respirar profundamente y comenzar de nuevo- “Quiero saber por qué simplemente no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando. Quiero saber cuándo dejaste de ser capaz de decirme todo”

Jared parpadeó sorprendido, casi tambaleándose por lo inesperado de su pregunta- “N… no Jen. No, eso no es lo que pasó”

-“¿No?”- rebatió Jensen- “Mirando a atrás, puedo recordar cuándo empezó a ocurrir, te cerraste a mí. Te volviste callado, pensativo, todo estaba tan… apartado. No pude verlo en ese momento, demasiado centrado en la clínica, en terminar la escuela, pero ahora, es tan claro cuando todo comenzó a ir mal y simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que si no hubiese tenido mi cabeza tan metida en mi propio culo pude haberlo detenido antes de que incluso comenzara”

Jared sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- “No Jen, te lo dije, no voy a dejar que te culpes por nada de esto”

-“Obstinado”- espetó Jensen. Jared comenzó a protestar, pero Jensen levantó la mano, silenciándole.- “¿Puedes sólo explicarme por qué no simplemente me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no viniste a mí y dijiste ‘Hey Jen, creo que podría haber hecho algo muy malo, pero en realidad, no puedo recordarlo, así qué no estoy seguro’?”

Jared evadió sus ojos, mirando a la alfombra a los pies de Jensen.

-“Estaba avergonzado”- admitió en voz baja- “Estaba tan avergonzado, pensando que te había traicionado de esa manera. Nunca, jamás hubo alguien más para mí, excepto tú. Esa mañana cuando desperté y pensé que había deseado a alguien más, incluso por un segundo y cedí a ese deseo a expensas de tu confianza…”- su voz se debilitó, no deseaba terminar ese pensamiento.

-“Pero Jared, en realidad nada sucedió”- señaló Jensen.

Jared sonrió con tristeza- “Sin embargo, no lo sabía ¿o sí? Todo lo que sabía era que estaba desnudo en la cama de alguien más y que ese alguien estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación llevando únicamente mi camisa y nada más, sonriéndome como si fuera la cosa más divertida que ella hubiese visto. No tienes idea de lo avergonzado que me sentí”

-“Por supuesto que sí”

Jared levantó la vista, sorprendido por su admisión- “¿Qué?”

Jensen rió- “Tío ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Nuestra primera fiesta en la Universidad? Fue la primera vez que nos fuimos de fiesta sin nuestros hermanos y quedamos totalmente ebrios”

Jared asintió, recordando esa noche a través de una bruma, inducida por la interferencia del alcohol.

La sonrisa de Jensen sedesvaneció- “Fuiste al baño. Supongo que debía haber una fila o algo porque te fuiste por un rato. Este chico se acercó a mí y me preguntó si estaba solo. Estaba demasiado ebrio para darme cuenta que estaba intentando algo conmigo y cuando le dije no, que estaba con mi novio, de todas formas se acercó aún más. Ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo tomo, cuánto tiempo paso desde que llegó hasta que se apoyó máscerca,pero si. Él me besó y por casi medio segundo, le respondí el beso. Así que, si Jay, se cómo te sentías”

-“¡Pero ese fue un estúpido error!”- exclamó Jared en voz alta, levantándose de prisa- “¡Estabas borracho, él vino a ti!”

Jensen le miró con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios- “¿Y que fue exactamente lo tuyo con Sandy?”

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No  Jen. Un beso borracho en una fiesta de Universidad no es lo mismo que pensar me follé a una chica bonita y sin cerebro cuando estaba ebrio”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “Semántica”

Jared se desalentó, sintiendo que todas las ganas de pelear le abandonaban mientras estaba en la habitación de invitados de la casa que compartía con su novio- “No es lo mismo”

-“Pero no es tan diferente como lo haces parecer”- Jensen se levantó y camino hacía él, hasta que pudo descansar sus manos sobre la cadera de Jared- “Sé que detuve ese beso, pero fácilmente pudo convertirse en algo más”

-“Pero nunca me hubieses engañado”- insistió Jared- “Borracho o no, lo sé”

Jensen le sonrió, no con tristeza, pero sin duda no era de felicidad y de repente, Jared entendió todo lo que Jensen había estado tratando de decirle desde aquella noche en el comedor.

-“Entonces ¿vas a dejar de cargar toda la culpa sobre tus hombros ahora?”-preguntó Jensen y Jared se permitió sonreír.

Finalmente todo estaba comenzando a verse un poco más brillante.

 


	9. Capítulo 8

-“¿Estás seguro que vas a estar bien?”- preguntó Jensen por lo que pareció la vigésima vez desde que recibió la llamada telefónica hace una hora.

Se sonrojó cuando Jared rodó los ojos por lo que pareció la vigésima vez desde que Jensen recibió la llamada telefónica hace una hora.

-“Jen, creo que puedo manejar bien pasar un par de horas solo en mi propia casa”

Jensen sonrió. Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas desde que Jared fue dado de alta del hospital y aunque no habían estado si problemas, Jared parecía haberse acoplado bien. Aún así, era la primera vez que se refería a la casa como suya y Jensen se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

-“Trataré de no tardar demasiado”- dijo cuando se calzó un par de _Chuck Taylors_ que estaban ligeramente menos golpeados de los que Jared se rehusaba a tirar- “Si sólo se trata de algún tipo de estratagema para que no busqué consejo legal, te juró que no serán más de diez minutos”

Jared asintió-“Voy a comenzar a poner en orden mi trabajo. Sé que Kelly les ha enviado un correo electrónico a todos mis clientes, explicando lo que sucedió pero no quiero dejarlos colgados por mucho tiempo. En caso de que vayan a buscar a alguien más”

-“Probablemente sea una buena idea”- admitió Jensen. Las computadoras de Jared seguían conectadas en el comedor. Su estudio estaba comenzando lentamente a tomar forma, pero Kelly insistió en que la habitación necesitaba organización y pintura antes de que Jared se mudara a ella, de forma apropiada y tomó el control del diseño. Jensen sabía que en ese instante, ella estaría ahí hasta los codos de la suave pintura gris que había elegido para las paredes, si no fuera porque Sherry y Gerry regresarían a Texas en pocos días y querían pasar el día con sus nietos.

Lo cual dejaba a Jared solo en la casa, por primera vez.

Jensen no podía explicar porque se sentía nervioso con eso. No era como si Jared nunca hubiese estado solo antes.

Los recuerdos de lo que Jared hizo la última vez que estuvo solo vinieron espontáneamente a su mente y los apartó antes de que Jared se diera cuenta de ello por la mirada en su rostro.

Jared rió cuando Jensen continuó mirándole- “¿Cariño vas a ir? Si le haces esperar demasiado, probablemente cambiará de opinión sobre lo que sea que quiera hablarte”

Jensen asintió- “De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy”- inclinó la barbilla un poco para atrapar los labios de Jared en un suave y casto beso y luego salió por la puerta apresurándose hacia su auto.

Su relación no había avanzado más allá de la etapa de primeras citas. En las últimas semanas, su tiempo a solas lo pasaban inocentemente viendo películas, yendo a cenar o leyendo. A Jensen le recordaba su segundo año de Instituto, cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo atraído que estaba por Jared y estudiar con él o sólo pasar el rato era como una nueva forma de tortura diseñada únicamente para él.

Pero esa mañana todos los pensamientos sobre Jared y cómo Jensen podía persuadirle de al menos permitir que se enrollaran un poco, fueron  dispersados cuando Jensen recibió una llamada telefónica de Samantha Ferris pidiéndole ir a la oficina para verla dentro de una hora.

Jensen entró de lleno en modo pánico después de eso.

No podía encontrar una razón válida para que Ferris quisiera verle. La manera en que había dejado las cosas con ella en su último encuentro había prácticamente asesinado cualquier tipo de relación profesional por parte de Jensen y la única teoría que le involucrara, a la que pudo llegar, era ser demandado por abandonar su contrato.

El hospital surgió en su campo visual y por primera vez en cuatro años Jensen maldijo el hecho de vivir tan cerca de donde trabajaba. Perecía conveniente al principio, pero ahora estaba negándole su oportunidad para prolongar lo inevitable.

Demasiado pronto, Jensen estaba entrando en el estacionamiento, aparcando fácilmente cerca del Lexus plateado de Danneel, la motocicleta de Justin al otro lado de ella. Permaneció sentado tras el volante, observando fijamente la ventana e intentando conseguir que sus pies se muevan.

_Jared_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza y asintió para sí mismo. Cuanto más pronto saliera del auto, más pronto estaría en la oficina de Ferris, más pronto esa reunión de mierda habría terminado y  estaría de camino para regresar con Jared.

Con eso planificado firmemente en su mente, Jensen abrió la puerta y salió de la SUV, apretando el botón de su llavero para cerrar las puertas detrás de él.

Estuvo más que tentado a hacer un desvió para la Sala de Emergencias e informarle a Danneel y a Justin qué podría estar a punto de pasar, pero con firmeza, dirigió sus pasos en dirección a las puertas principales del hospital. Lo último que Jensen necesitaba era que Danneel y Justin estuvieran pensando en _él_ cuando  estaban intentando hacer su trabajo. No necesitaba ningún muerto sobre su cabeza porque ellos estuviesen demasiado ocupados, preocupándose, para concentrarse.

Jensen se hizo a un lado para dejar que una mujer con dos niños pequeños, gemelos por cómo se veían, entrara primero al elevador, esperando pacientemente hasta que seleccionó su piso antes de apretar el botón del quinto piso.

Las pequeñas niñas le miraron asombradas durante el corto viaje hasta su parada en el tercer piso y él les sonrió saludándoles con la mano cuando ellas salieron. Ellas le recompensaron con la misma sonrisa brillante y el corazón de Jensen dolió. Siempre había deseado tener niños y para este punto pensó que él y Jared ya tendrían unos cuantos, pero en vez de eso estaban estancados en algún jodido limbo y los niños estaban muy lejos, si es que alguna vez conseguían arreglárselas para estar en el lugar correcto de nuevo.

El elevador sonó al llegar a su piso y la puerta se abrió cortando sus silenciosas reflexiones. Salió girando a la izquierda y a la derecha por los pasillos hasta encontrarse de pie en la sala de espera de la oficina de Samantha Ferris.

Cindy, su asistente, levantó la mirada de su escritorio con una agradable pero profesional sonrisa.

-“Dr. Ackles”- dijo con un asentimiento- “La Dra. Ferris le estaba esperando, adelante”

Jensen le dirigió una tensa sonrisa y avanzó hacia la puerta, sosteniéndose con una profunda y supuestamente purificadora respiración antes de golpear una vez.

-“¿Si?”- contestó la Dra. Ferris y Jensen  empujó la puerta, abriéndola, ocasionando que levantará la mirada de lo que sea estuviese leyendo en su portátil sobre su escritorio- “Ah, Jensen, maravilloso. Por favor, tome asiento”

Jensen observó cómo se levantó ligeramente de su silla mientras él se sentaba, como si fuese alguien importante que exigía respeto.

-“¿Quería verme?”- preguntó con cuidado. No quería saber cuáles fueron sus razones para pedirle que viniera. Pero al mismo tiempo le estaba matando el _no_ saber.

La Dra. Ferris se quitó los anteojos y los dobló haciéndolos a un lado antes de mirar a Jensen fijamente.

-“Dr. Ackles, quería disculparme por lo ocurrido en nuestra última reunión” dijo rápidamente- “No era lo que esperaba cuando le llamé a esa reunión”

Jensen asintió- “Pero usted me citó porque el Dr. Weatherly le dijo que estaba saltándome mis turnos y haciendo insinuaciones indebidas a mis compañeros doctores”

-“Esas no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero si”

-“¿No se le ocurrió simplemente preguntarle a las personas con las que trabajaba? ¿Preguntarle al Dr. Hartley sobre la denuncia que supuestamente presentó en mi contra?”

La Dra. Ferris se removió incomoda- “En ese momento, el Dr. Weatherly me aseguró que había manejado el asunto él mismo, en privado, con el Dr. Hartley y que las razones por las que vino a mi era su continua ausencia. No mencionó el hecho de que su… pareja estuviese enferma”

Jensen se aclaró la garganta, si era así como iba suceder, necesitaba aclarar todo.

-“Debo admitir que el Dr. Weatherly podría haber tenido razones para creer que estaba sólo saltándome los turnos”

La Dra. Ferris entrecerró los ojos- “¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?”

-“Hasta hace muy poco, Jared, mi compañero y yo estábamos… distanciados. No nos habíamos visto en más de cuatro años. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba en Boston, hasta que vino a Emergencias necesitando puntos  en el brazo, después de caer sobre una mesa de café de vidrio”- Jensen podía sentir el sonrojo esparciéndose por su rostro, pero no se detuvo, desesperado por asegurarse que la Dra. Ferris conociera absolutamente todo antes que ella dijera lo que fuera que quisiera decir- “El Dr. Weatherly me asignó su caso. No tenía idea de quién era Jared, pero admitiré que… sobre reaccioné cuando le vi en esa habitación”

-“¿De qué manera?”- preguntó la Dra. Ferris. Parecía  absorta en la historia, igual a si estuviese escuchando a un autor leyendo un pasaje de su nuevo _bestseller_.

-“No pude lidiar con el hecho de que repentinamente Jared estaba aquí después de cuatro años sin tener contacto. Fue un rompimiento desastroso. Más que desastroso. No pude atenderle”

La Dra. Ferris sonrió- “Naturalmente”

-“Salí huyendo de la sala de revisión, le expliqué a Michael y a todos los demás en el turno a la vez, que Jared era mi ex y pregunté si alguien más podía atenderle. Danneel… um, la Dra. Harris tomó el caso”

-“¿Qué dijo el Dr. Weatherly cuando le explicó esto? Esencialmente, usted salió a la mitad de una concurrida Sala de Emergencias.

-“No dijo mucho”- concedió Jensen- “Ya estaba había decidido que podía irme una vez que atendiera al paciente que resulto ser Jared, así que me dijo que podía irme y me fui”- rió- “No fue hasta una semana después que el él me golpeó con una suspensión de tres días sin goce de sueldo por salirme de un turno, que él ya me había dado permiso para dejar y que eran horas extra”

La Dra. Ferris le miró boquiabierta- “Lo siento ¿él hizo qué?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros. Era obvio que había escuchado lo que dijo, así que repetirlo no iba a marcar una diferencia.

Escribió algo en el bloc de notas frente a ella, pero por el ángulo de su silla, Jensen no pudo ver lo que era.

-“La siguiente vez que hablé con el Dr. Weatherly fue cuando ambos me pidieron bajar a verle”

-“Ya veo”- la Dra. Ferris dio un clic en su pluma un par de veces, obviamente intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que sea que deseaba decir.

-“¿Tú y tu pareja… Jared, cierto?

-“Si, señora”

-“¿Tú y Jared, están juntos de nuevo?”

Fue el turno de Jensen de removerse incómodo- “Algunas… verdades que rodearon a nuestro rompimiento, salieron a la luz, cosas que ignoraba obligaron a Jared a romper conmigo, en ese momento, cuando claramente era lo último que alguno de nosotros quería. Estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien”- rió- “Cuando has estado enamorado por tanto tiempo como Jared y yo, no es algo a lo que simplemente vayamos a renunciar”

-“¿Y cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?”

-“Desde que teníamos diecisiete”

La Dra. Ferris parpadeó sorprendida- “Mi Dios, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Y Jared está bien ahora? ¿Después de su estadía en el hospital?”

Jensen asintió- “Está en terapia y la Dra. Riesgraf le prescribió anti depresivos, pero lo está haciendo cada día mejor”

Y era verdad. Cada mañana cuando Jensen bajaba las escaleras, podía ver que un poco más del antiguo Jared había vuelto y su corazón se aceleraba.

 La Dra. Ferris sonrió- “Bueno, me alegra”- se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio- “Y ahora, Jensen, me gustaría llegar a la verdadera razón por la que le pedí venir aquí”

Jensen se tensó. Sabía que era demasiado  bueno para ser verdad- “¿Oh? ¿Y qué podría ser?”- Su papá le había enseñado que la mejor defensa era un buen ataque.

-“Después de algunas reuniones, audiencias y de hablar con algunos de mis colegas de diferentes departamentos, hemos decidido que Michael Weatherly, no es el tipo de doctor con el que deseamos que el General de Massachussets esté relacionado”

Jensen la miró boquiabierto- “¿Le despidieron?”

La Dra. Ferris asintió- “Realizó acusaciones falsas en contra de otro miembro del equipo, Jensen. Falsificó documentos para hacer parecer que otro médico había presentado una denuncia contra ti y no revelo todos los hechos respecto a un asunto en particular que concernían al Dr. Hartley y a ti. Créeme cuando digo que desearía haber podido hacer más que despedirle”

Jensen tragó fuerte- “Um, de acuerdo. Wow”-  asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, repentinamente inseguro de por qué quería verle, ya que él había renunciado.

-“Jensen, quiero ofrecerte su trabajo”

Era algo bueno que Jensen estuviese sentado, porque con esas palabras, no pensó que sus piernas fuesen capaces de sostenerle. Sentado como estaba, estaba bastante seguro que iba a caerse de la silla.

-“Lo siento, pensé que dijo…”- Jensen observó que la Dra. Ferris sonrió ante su balbuceó- “ _¿Qué?_ ¿Quiere que sea el Jefe de Residentes de Emergencias?”

-“Jensen, he hablado con muchos doctores y enfermeras de la Sala de Emergencias y todos han dicho que eres el mejor doctor en ese departamento y perderte ha sido como perder una extremidad”

-“De acuerdo, ¿está consciente de que tres de las personas que trabajan en Emergencias son miembros de mi familia, verdad? Ellos son más que poco imparciales”

La Dra. Ferris rió- “Que sean tu familia no cambia el hecho de que eres la mejor persona para el trabajo. Prefiero promover a alguien de mi propio equipo, dentro del departamento, que alguien de afuera. Has trabajado en Emergencias desde que te uniste al hospital hace cuatro años, sabes cómo funciona mejor que nadie, estás los suficientemente motivado y determinado para hacer lo mejor con este trabajo. Ser Jefe de Residentes es una gran responsabilidad, Dr. Ackles, pero no te estaría ofreciendo este puesto si no pensara que puedes manejarlo.”

Jensen negó- “Dra. Ferris, yo… la última vez que hablamos yo… le dije que se metieran su trabajo en el culo ¿Por qué quería darme esta oportunidad?”- frunció el ceño- “¿Esto no es por una especie de culpabilidad por cómo me trato Michael, cierto?”

La Dra. Ferris rió- “Jensen, puedo ser blanda y fácil de convencer, pero créeme, si no  pensara que eres bueno para este trabajo, no estaría ofreciéndotelo”- Bajo la vista al bloc de notas en frente de ella, un sonrojo subiendo por su rostro- “Admitiré que parte de ofrecerte el trabajo es para mantenerte en este hospital. No deseo perderte por algún otro hospital o por un puesto en investigación, debido a la estreches de pensamiento de una persona. Perteneces a este hospital Jensen. Deseo asegurarme que permanezcas aquí. Pero eso no significa que no piense que eres el mejor para este trabajo”

Jensen asintió, pero después sus pensamientos cambiaron hacia Jared, en casa, esperando por que volviera. Jared, quien todavía no había vuelto a su viejo yo, quien podría nunca volver y seguía aun dependiendo de que Jensen este en casa, por el momento.

-“Mi pareja”- dijo Jensen lentamente- “No está… me necesita. No puedo simplemente abandonarle en casa para empezar un nuevo trabajo, no uno como este”

La Dra. Ferris asintió- “He estado mirando tu tiempo de vacaciones, Jensen. ¿Estás consciente de que no has tomado más de dos semanas de vacaciones desde que empezaste este trabajo?”

Jensen asintió. Solo había tomado esas dos semanas debido a que Kelly acababa de dar a luz a Cameron y después Layla, y deseaba pasar tiempo con su nuevo sobrino y sobrina.

-“Tenemos a alguien en el puesto, sin embargo estamos conscientes de que es sólo temporal”- continuó la Dra. Ferris- “Si estás de acuerdo en aceptar el trabajo, entonces estoy dispuesta a permitirte utilizar algo de ese tiempo de vacaciones acumuladas para asegurarte que tu pareja esté tan estable como sea posible antes de que comiences en tu nuevo puesto”

-“No sé qué decir”- dijo Jensen con cuidado.

-“Di que aceptas el trabajo”- dijo simplemente la Dra. Ferris.

Jensen sonrió- “Tomaré el trabajo”

La Dra. Ferris le tendió la mano y Jensen se levantó para estrecharla- “Bien. Programaré otro encuentro  en una o dos semanas y discutiremos una fecha oficial de inicio para ti”- entrecerró los ojos hacia él- “Tienes que entender, Jensen, que este trabajo será mucho más demandante que al que estabas acostumbrado. Estarás a cargo de los internos y residentes en Emergencias, serás responsable por las decisiones de los demás dentro del departamento. Espero que estés listo para esto”

Jensen le sonrió- “Estoy ansioso por ello”

 

 

 

 

Jared suspiró mientras miraba la pantalla frente a él. No era un secreto que había estado ignorando a sus clientes desde que estuvo en el hospital, pero la sola cantidad de correos electrónicos de ellos y la de algunos nuevos clientes potenciales, era casi sobrecogedora.

Con una honda respiración, apretó el botón de responder al primer correo, tecleando una rápida respuesta. Sabía que Kelly les había explicado tanto como pensó que podía, sobre la situación y mandó un correo masivo a todos sus contactos y también a los correos en su cuenta, pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de él.

Jared se enorgullecía de su atención personal con sus clientes y por un correo genérico no iba a dejarla, incluso si sabía que Kelly lo hizo con la mejor intención.

Se perdió en el ritmo de contestarle a los clientes, tomando notas en el bloc de notas tamaño legal junto a él, para lo que necesitaba hacer, decidiendo si podía permitirse el tiempo para tomar nuevos proyectos y clientes. Jared no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado antes de que alguien golpease la puerta de enfrente.

Hizo una pausa, con las manos aún el teclado, un correo a la mitad abierto en la pantalla y fijo su mirada en dirección a la puerta. Estaba bastante seguro que no estaban esperando a nadie tan temprano ese día. Jeff, Kelly y los niños pasarían el día con los padres de Jared antes de que regresen a Texas al final de la semana. Estaba seguro que Justin y Danneel estaban en el trabajo, que Chris y Steve tenían algo que hacer, sobre lo que se habían rehusado a dar algún detalle. Y ya que era el día libre de Misha, era probable que estuviese dormido.

Lo cual significaba que quien sea estuviese en la puerta principal era un desconocido y no deseado.

Golpearon de nuevo, más alto esta vez, más insistente y los perros comenzaron a ladrar, sus garras resonando sobre los pisos de madera cuando corrieron a recordarle abrir la puerta.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Jared se obligó a alejarse de la mesa del comedor y salió de la habitación, entrando al pasillo y maldiciendo el hecho de que la puerta principal estuviese hecha de madera solida y las ventanas en un ángulo incomodo para que pueda ver quien estaba parado en la entrada.

La Dra. Riesgraf le había dicho en su última sesión que estaba receloso de conocer nuevas personas, de enfrentarse a personas que no conocía, pero no fue hasta que estuvo de pie en la mitad del pasillo que entendió cuánta razón tenía.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Jared se dio cuenta que no debía preocuparse por lidiar con un extraño en el escalón de la entrada, porque la persona parada ahí no era un extraño. Ella sólo era la _última_ persona que Jared hubiese deseado volver a ver.

Sandy le sonrió desde donde estaba balanceándose precariamente sobre sus ridículamente altos tacones, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, estirándose para besarle en la mejilla y entrar en la casa como si fuese un invitado que hubiesen estado esperando.

-“¿Qué diablos haces aquí?”- dijo Jared, su voz era un susurro así ella no sería capaz de sentir el miedo que estaba haciendo a su corazón latir tan violentamente que pensó iba a salirse de su pecho- “Vete”- siguió de pie ahí sosteniendo la puerta abierta, Jared le hizo un gesto hacia la calle, aún sabiendo que Sandy no se marcharía hasta que estuviese bien y lista.

Ella rió y se dio la vuelta en un lento circulo, mirando todo a su alrededor, pero Jared notó que estaba un poco temblorosa, insegura sobre sus pies- “Cielo, algunas veces eres tan divertido”- dijo con una carcajada. Dio una palmada- “Ahora, vamos Jared. Comienza a empacar”

Jared la miró fijamente, intentando entender que podría estar pensando al venir a su casa de esta forma.

-“¿Cómo me encontraste?”- dijo centrándose en los factores importantes, las cosas que importaban, era lo única manera de que iba a conseguir tener esta conversación.

Sandy rodó los ojos- “Por favor Jared, soy una periodista de investigación. O al menos lo era. No hay muchos doctores Jensen Ackles en Boston; no fue tan difícil”- sacudió la cabeza, una mirada de disgusto surcando sus delicadas facciones- “Debí haber sabido que correrías de vuelta con él tan pronto tuvieses la oportunidad”- le dirigió una brillante sonrisa de inmediato- “Aunque, ahora estoy aquí, podemos volver a la normalidad”

-“¿Normalidad?”- repitió Jared- “Sandy ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?”

Su rostro se nubló con enojo- “¿Por qué sigues parado ahí? Te dije que empacaras”

-“¿Empacar para qué?”

-“Vamos a volver a Texas, todos nuestros problemas comenzaron cuando nos mudamos aquí. Si volvemos ahí, volveremos a ser sólo _nosotros_ , volveremos a nuestra vida juntos”

-“Sandy, no…”- Jared sacudió la cabeza, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. La miró por unos segundos, observándole dar unos vacilantes pasos hacia atrás, sus manos extendidas, como si estuviese intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Jared parpadeó asombrado- “¿Sandy estás… estás ebria?”

En todos los años que conoció a Sandy, nunca le vio ni siquiera un poco tomada y ahora aquí estaba, de pie en el pasillo de entrada, completamente perdida.

-“Perdí mi trabajo Jared”- dijo con brusquedad- “Así que perdóname si sentí la necesidad de ahogar mis penas en tequila y otras sustancias no tan líquidas”

-“¿Tú… perdiste tu empleo?”- preguntó Jared. Frunció el ceño- “Espera un minuto, perdiste tu trabajo y viniste aquí ¿para qué? ¿Para culparme? Lo que sea que haya pasado en tu vida ahora, Sandy, ya no soy parte de ella. Tú te ocasionaste todo”- Algo punzaba en el fondo de su mente, la dulce y tranquilizadoravoz de Danneel diciéndole que no se preocupara acerca de algo y se preguntó si se trataba de esto.

-“¡Todo habría estado _bien_ si no fuera por ti!”- chilló, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- “¡Si solo hubieses hecho lo que cualquier otro hombre con sangre en las venas y me hubieses follado, no estaríamos aquí en este momento!”- se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies mientras le contemplaba con ojos entornados- “Ni siquiera sé que está mal contigo ¿Cómo puedes no desear esto?”- se señaló a sí misma, en su falda corta y blusa escotada.

Jared rió- “Estas un poco falta de un apéndice importante para que seas lo que deseo”

Ella entrecerró los ojos- “Oh vamos Jared, todos sabemos que los maricas solo están esperando a la mujer adecuada que les enseñe lo que se están perdiendo”

Avanzó hacía él, pasando las manos sobre su pecho, su estomago, bajando hasta que llegó a la cintura de sus pantalones de chándal. Él sujetó sus manos y la apartó.

-“Oh, ¿qué? ¿Como si fuera un adolescente confundido que necesita follarse alguna chica para probarme lo que realmente quiero? Vete al diablo, Sandy. No tienes idea de lo que quiero o lo que necesito”

Ella gritó con frustración y se giró para pasearse por el pasillo.

-“¿Qué demonios tiene ese… _marica,_ que yo no? ¿Cómo puedes desearle a él y no a mí? ¿Qué _le_ hace tan especial?”

-“Él me ama”- le gritó- “Me ama por mí, por lo que soy, no por lo que puede conseguir de mi. Me ama desde que teníamos 16 años y fuimos a tientas en su cama, intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba esto, porque ninguno había estado con nadie antes, olvídate de con otro chico. Me ama, incluso después de lo que le hice, de lo que _tú_ me hiciste hacerle. Tú no me quieres Sandy, simplemente no quieres que nadie más me tenga”

La ira en sus ojos le habría atemorizado cualquier otro día, pero ahora, estaba demasiado enojado consigo mismo para sentirse intimidado por ella.

-“Siempre te he querido”- dijo con los dientes apretados- “¡Pero ni siquiera podías verme, no podías quitarte las anteojeras que has usado toda tu vida para que veas lo que está justo enfrente de ti, para que veas lo que estaba ofreciéndote en una jodida bandeja de plata!”

-“¿Qué me ofrecías? ¿Toda una vida de miseria y dolor?”- rió Jared- “No gracias. Creo que paso”

-“¡NO!”- gritó Sandy en voz alta- “No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi, Jared. Me necesitas. No puedes vivir sin mi”

Jared sacudió la cabeza casi con tristeza- “Sandy, nunca te necesité. Sólo estaba contigo para asegurarme de que Jensen estuviese a salvo y feliz”

Sandy sonrió, pero no había nada de felicidad en su sonrisa- “Pobre, pequeño Jensen ¿Qué le va a pasar cuando no hagas lo que te digo? ¿Eh? Me preguntó como haría frente a una demanda”

Jared resopló una carcajada- “¿Qué vas a hacer Sandy? ¿Alegar agresión sexual? Jensen es gay”- se encogió de hombros- “Además, para que afirmes que Jensen te hizo algo, tendría que trabajar en un hospital y en este momento, no ha trabajado en un hospital hace un mes. Así que tú pequeño plan es un fracaso, Sandy”

Sandy parpadeó- “Entonces… entonces diré que fue antes. Antes de que sea despedido”

-“En realidad renunció”- señaló Jared- “Y los registros no sería congruentes. No tienes nada con que tenerte en pie Sandy”

Sandy aporreó su pie con frustración- “¡Empaca Jared! ¡AHORA! Saldremos de Boston, saldremos de esta miserable existencia. Voy a llevarte a alguna parte donde tu jodida familia no pueda molestarnos, porque sé que todo esto es su culpa. Nunca me hubieses dejado si no fuera por ellos. Estábamos bien juntos hasta que tu hermano metió su nariz donde no le llamaban”

-“Sandy, el dejarte no tuvo nada que ver con Jeff o Jensen. Te dejé porque finalmente me di cuenta que no había nada que pudieras hacer para que me odiara a mí mismo, más de lo que ya lo hacía y no merezco sentirme de esa manera”

-“¡Te mereces todo lo que tienes!”- espetó Sandy.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me siento atraído hacia ti? ¿Porque soy gay? ¿Porque la única razón por la que estaba contigo era para asegurarme que Jensen tuviese un trabajo estable que amara?”

-“¡Tú me amas! ¡Sé que me amas!”

Jared sonrió tristemente- “No Sandy. Te odio con cada fibra de mi ser”

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Sandy- “No Jared, necesitas… necesitas empacar y venir conmigo”

-“¿Sandy, por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué me chantajeaste?”

Sandy parpadeó. Como si las palabras le confundieran- “No… no eso no fue… eso no fue lo que hice”

-“Sandy, me dijiste que si no me quedaba contigo, ibas a asegurarte de que Jensen no pudiese trabajar como médico. ¿Cómo es que eso no es chantaje?”

-“Te quería”- dijo en voz baja- “Dios, eras- eres- todo lo que siempre desee para mí y sabía que tenía que tenerte. Pensé… pensé que si podía alejarte de ese… ese _hombre_ entonces todo estaría bien. Serías mío y seríamos felices”

-“Soy gay Sandy”- le recordó amablemente.

-“¡No!”- chilló Sandy- “¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eso sólo es a causa de Jensen! ¡No eras gay cuando no estabas con él!”

Sandy, he sabido que soy gay desde que tenía catorce y eso no tuvo nada que ver con Jensen, no en realidad. Si Jensen mañana decidiera que no quiere estar conmigo y sobrevivo al dolor de perderle de nuevo, entonces la próxima persona con la que saldría no sería una mujer. Nunca podría estar con una mujer, no de esa manera. No es lo que me atrae”

Sandy dio un paso adelante, pasando las manos por el pecho de Jared, moviéndose hacia abajo de nuevo a la cintura de sus pantalones- “No porque, ves, te conozco Jared. Sé que si pudieses _estar_ conmigo, si pudiésemos hacer el amor como siempre deseé, verías que nos pertenecemos, verías lo perfecto que somos para el otro”

Jared pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento y la sujetó de las muñecas, deteniendo sus manos y dando un paso atrás- “Sandy quiero que te vayas”

Sandy negó con la cabeza violentamente- “No, no Jared, no voy a irme hasta que vengas conmigo”

-“Sandy si no te vas, voy a llamar a la policía”

-“¿La policía?”- frunció el ceño, igual a si en su mente intoxicada no pudiese concebir la idea de la policía y lo que significaba.

-“Esto es acoso Sandy, lo sabes”

-“¡Eres ni novio Jared, no puedo acosarte!”

-“Soy el novio de Jensen. Tú y yo no somos nada”- Jared dio un paso hacia adelante y arrancó la tarjeta de presentación de la Dra. Riesgraf de la pizarra de corcho encima de la mesita del pasillo- “Necesitas ayuda Sandy. Si vas a quedarte en Boston, entonces te recomiendo la oficina de la Dra. Riesgraf. Si es en serio que volverás a Texas, entonces creo que deberías encontrar a alguien con quien hablar”

Sandy tomó la tarjeta y la rompió por la mitad- “No necesito una terapeuta, Jared. Solo te necesito a ti”

Jared se movió para abrir la puerta- “No quiero volver a verte nunca Sandy. Por favor vete”

Sandy abrió la boca para protestar pero Jared le interrumpió.

-“Llamaré a la policía Sandy. No te debo nada para no hacerlo”

Miserablemente, Sandy cruzó el salón hasta que estuvo de pie en la entrada. Se volteó para mirar a Jared, algo en la punta de la lengua.

-“No quiero volver a verte de nuevo”- repitió Jared y le cerró la puerta en el rostro, cerrando todas las cerraduras.

Sandy empezó a gritar al instante, sus pequeños puños golpeando la madera cuando perdió la poca compostura que tenía.

Jared dio una honda respiración, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón cuando caminó hacía el salón y cayó desplomado sobre el sillón. Sadie y Harley se le unieron sentándose en un corrillo y escuchando a Sandy despotricandopor un rato hasta que todo quedo en silencio. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, feliz de que aparentemente se rindiera. No le importaba hacia donde había desaparecido con tal de que estuviese lejos para cuando Jensen regresara a casa de su reunión.

De repente, algo pesado golpeó la ventana del salón, Jared se levantó del sillón haciendo a un lado las cortinas hasta que pudo mirar el jardín delantero.

Se quedo boquiabierto de asombro cuando observó a Sandy quitarse el otro zapato y aventarlo contra el vidrio. Ella grito con frustración cuando simplemente reboto y cayó sobre la entrada, pisoteó en el pasto igual a si estuviese buscando algo.

Jared sabía que no pasaría mucho para que los vecinos empezaran a enojarse por el ruido, así que camino de regreso al pasillo y cogió el teléfono de la mesa del salón, marcando.

_-“911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?”_

-“Policía, por favor”- dijo con calma.

- _“Departamento de Policía de Boston”_ -dijo la operadora, su voz desprovista de toda emoción.

-“Um, si”- tartamudeóJared- “Hay esta mujer loca parada en mi jardín delantero, gritando, vociferando, maldiciendo y aventando sus zapatos contra la ventana de mi salón”

- _“¿Señor, conoce a esa mujer?”_

-“Bueno, sí. Pero ese no es el punto, quiero que se vaya”

- _“¿Ha causado algún daño a la propiedad o le ha herido en alguna forma?”_

-“No pero ella esta ebria y posiblemente intoxicada, es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de…”

Jared se interrumpió cuando la ventana del salón se rompió hacia el interior, lanzando fragmentos de vidrio por todas partes, que brillaron contra la luz.

Harley y Sadie gimieron y aullaron saltando para alejarse del sillón arrastrándose hacia su habitación mientras Jared miraba horrorizado la carnicería que había sido su salón.

-“De acuerdo”-dijo al teléfono- “Borra eso. ¿Ha causado algún daño a la propiedad? Haré un enfático _‘si’_. Acaba de lanzar mi buzón a través de la ventana de mi salón.

Casi pudo escuchar al operador asentir mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

- _“Está bien señor, tengo su dirección y enviare una patrulla a su domicilio. Le aconsejo mantenerse tan lejos de las ventanas como le sea posible”_

-“¡JARED!- gritó Sandy- “¡Jared Paladecki! Sal de esa jodida casa en este jodido momento y entra en el auto conmigo. ¡No voy a detenerme hasta que hagas lo que te estoy pidiendo!”- gritó de nuevo, largo, alto y sin palabras, Jared solo quería que se vaya. Ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para enojarse por el hecho de que no supiera pronunciar su apellido.

Hubo otro estrépito y Jared se arriesgó a mirar por la ventana rota para ver que había hecho pedazos una maceta contra el carro del vecino y maldijo por lo bajo.

De repente, había sirenas y luces intermitentes azules y rojas iluminando la calle. Jared observó como Sandy se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la patrulla que se desplazaba por la calle más que velozmente.

Sandy gritó de nuevo, Jared escuchó su voz volviéndose más ronca y no pudo evitar la esperanza de se hubiese hecho algún daño.

-“¿Llamaste a los jodidos policías? ¡Tú cobarde pequeño SAPO! ¡Te odio!”

Se acercó a la puerta principal y la abrió a tiempo para ver a los dos policías, un hombre y una mujer, salir del auto y aproximare a Sandy con cuidado.

-“Señora”- dijo la mujer- “Soy la Oficial Cortese. Voy a tener que pedirle que venga con nosotros”

Sandy sacudió la cabeza, su cabello castaño enredándose en su rostro- “No, no, no puedes tocarme. Conozco mis derechos, no he hecho nada malo”

-“Señora ha causado daños y perjuicios a esta casa y a un auto, me temo que vamos a tener que ponerla bajo arresto”

-“¡NO!”- chilló de nuevo- “¡No, no puedes! ¡Está ni siquiera es su casa! ¡Él no pertenece aquí!”

La oficial Cortese dio un paso hacia adelante y contuvo a Sandy con facilidad deslizando un par de esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. Estaba leyendo a Sandy sus derechos, pero Jared no podía escucharla sobre el sonido de los gritos de Sandy.

Estaba tan ocupado observándolas, que ni siquiera notó al compañero de Cortese  dirigiéndose hacia él hasta que subiólos escalones de la entrada.

-“Señor, soy el oficial Lindberg”- dijo educadamente- “¿Fue usted quien nos llamó?”

Jared asintió- “Si, um, si. Si fui yo”

-“¿Conoce a esta mujer?”

-“Si, su nombre es Sandy McCoy. Ella es… bueno ella cree que estamos saliendo”

-“¿Y no lo están?”

Jared sacudió la cabeza- “No lo estamos, en realidad es una larga historia, pero no estamos saliendo. Soy gay y tengo una relación con alguien y al parecer ella no puede aceptarlo”

-“Ya veo”- El oficial Lindberg hizo algunas anotaciones en un pequeño libro negro y suspiró- “¿Señor, su nombre es?”

-“Jared Padalecki”

-“¿Está es su casa?”

-“Bueno es la casa de mi pareja, me mudé hace unas semanas”- Jared se estremeció. Casi podía escuchar a Jensen gritarle por decirle a los policías que esa no era su casa.

-“¿Y el nombre de su pareja es?”

-“Jensen Ackles”

El oficial Lindberg hizo otra anotación en su libro.

-“Sr. Padalecki, voy a tener que pedirle que venga y de una declaración con respecto a la conducta de hoy de la señorita McCoy. Imagino desea presentar cargos relacionados a los daños en su hogar”- El policía fijo sus ojos en el auto que había estado estacionado pacíficamente en el camino de entrada de sus vecinos, pero ahora había perdido la ventana del lado del conductor y los interiores estaban cubiertos por tierra y pedazos de cerámica- “Y sus vecinos también”

Jared suspiró, honestamente, solo quería que Sandy se alejara, pudo ver a sus vecinos mirándole fijamente desde su propia entrada, como si lo que estaba pasando fuera de alguna manera su culpa.

Suponía que en cierto modo lo era.

-“Tengo que hablar con mi pareja sobre esto. ¿Puedo hacerlo después?”

-“Espero verle en la estación mañana, Sr. Padalecki”- dijo Lindberg, Jared podía decir por su mirada que no tomaría un no como respuesta.

Jared asintió y le observó cruzar el céspedhacia sus vecinos y tomar algunas notas de ellos. Les vio asentir a algo que Lindberg dijo y Jared se pregunto si era sobre presentar cargos por los daños que Sandy había causado a su auto.

Entonces, Lindberg se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la patrulla. Sandy ya estaba en el asiento trasero, gracias a Dios en silencio, con la cabeza colgando hacía abajo. Cortese estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto hablando por un radio enganchado en su solapa.

Lindberg se deslizó tras el volante y encendió el motor. Sandy levantó la mirada hacia él cuando comenzaron a alejarse y pudo ver la suplica en sus ojos, pero no le quedaba nada para ella, ni siquiera piedad. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sin expresión observándoles alejarse.

Cuando Jared se dio la vuelta para volver al interior, captó las miradas asesinas que sus vecinos le lanzaban.

-“Pagaré por los daños a su auto”- dijo con confianza. No es como si no pudiese afrontarlo.

-“No”- le espetó el esposo- _“Ella_ pagará por los daños. Sólo mantenla lejos de nuestra calle”

-“¿Honestamente cree que habría llamado a la policía si quisiera tener algo que ver con ella?”- Preguntó Jared atónito.

-“Ella está claramente desequilibrada”- añadió la esposa.

-“Estoy bastante de acuerdo”- dijo Jared con un asentimiento- “Pero en realidad, su estado mental no es mi preocupación o mi responsabilidad. No sé qué es lo que quieren que haga al respecto”

El esposo negó con la cabeza- “Jensen solía ser un buen vecino. Odio ver lo que se está haciendo”

Jared se erizó- “Hey, espere un minuto. Lo que esa mujer hizo hoy, no tiene nada que ver con Jensen, así que no se paren ahí a darme un sermón decómo piensan que él está bajando el nivel de su vecindario”

-“Él se ha mudado contigo, ¿no es así?”- espetó la esposa- “Ha bajado el tono de la calle completa. Es una desgracia”

Jared sonrió- “¿Sabe qué? Jensen y yo nos conocemos de prácticamente toda la vida. Cuando lleguemos a esto, en realidad no creo que vaya a escoger su vecindario por encima de mi ¿y usted?”- se quito unsombrero imaginario hacia ellos y se giro para volver al interior de la casa, pero se detuvo ante la puerta principal y miró hacia atrás- “Realmente habría esperado que personas tan respetables como ustedes, respetarían la privacidad de un hombre a salir o _casarse_ con quien él quiera, pero parece que me equivoque, Mi esposo y yo dejaremos de molestarleslo más pronto posible. Lamento ofenderles tanto. Nos aseguraremos de decirles a los demás residentes el por qué no estamos marchando”

Dejando a la pareja boqueando como un pez en su entrada. Jared se rió entre dientes y entró.

Se sintió bien al sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, sin preocuparle si estaba enojando a los vecinos o no. No los conocía, sus opiniones no importaban e incluso si Jensen se enojaba por lo que dijo Jared, estaba bastante seguro que se pondría de su lado una vez le explicara todo.

Dando la vuelta a la esquina en el salón, los ojos de Jared se posaron sobre los vidrios aun brillando en la suave luz del atardecer y todo lo que había sucedido con Sandy cayó sobre él de una sola vez.

Su eufórico humor se había desvanecido al enfrentar a los vecinos y en su lugar quedó el pesado conocimiento que nada de esto habría pasado si hubiese tenido algún tipo de valentía.

Las lágrimas rodaron sobre su rostro antes de darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

 

 

 

 

Después de conducir sin rumbo por más de una hora, intentando asumir  las revelaciones de su reunión con Samantha Ferris, Jensen decidió que probablemente era tiempo de ir a casa y compartir las noticias con Jared.

Notó ventana rota en el frente de su casa, casi tan pronto dio vuelta en la calle. Jared obviamente había intentado mantener el lugar seguro, mientras esperaban a un cristalero, cubriendoel agujero donde estaba el vidrio con láminas de madera que Jensen tenía almacenados en el garaje. La madera se veía marcadamente fuera de lugar contra las paredes de estuco blanco y el ribete de caoba de las ventanas e hizo que el corazón de Jensen repiqueteara mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado durante su ausencia.

Se estacionó en el camino de entrada, sin importarle dejar la SUV en medio del césped del patio delantero; estaba demasiado desesperado por entrar para pensar en algo como estacionarse derecho.

Sacando las llaves del contacto saltó del auto y se apresuró por los escalones del frente, notando, de forma ausente, un par de zapatos de tacón de aguja negros sobre el césped, el mismo par que tenía Danneel y se preguntó si ella había pasado por aquí y por qué dejaría sus zapatos afuera.

-“¿Jared?”- exclamó apenas atravesó la puerta principal, resbalando al detenerse tan pronto como sus ojos cayeron sobre Jared, sentado en las escaleras, parecía que estuviese esperando que Jensen llegue a casa.

Jensen se desalentó cuando posó lo ojos en Jared, la culpa y depresión saliendo del hombre como ondas.

-“No sabía que ella haría esto”- dijo débilmente y Jensen se agachó frente a él.

-“¿Quién?”- preguntó, aunque por lo derrotado que Jared se veía, podía adivinar de quien estaba hablando- “¿Sandy?”

Jared asintió, suavemente sus dedos rascaron la nuca de Harley, el gran perro estaba acurrucado en el escalón cerca de él- “Ella, uh, vino de visita”

Jensen sintió su sangre enfriarse al saber que había averiguado donde Vivian, pero se tragó su enojo a favor de descubrir exactamente qué había echado abajo en Jared y en su casa, con su visita.

-“¿Si? ¿Y qué tenía que decir?”

-“Dijo tenía que empacar, aparentemente vamos a regresar a Texas”- la voz de Jared era plana, sin emoción. Casi igual a la noche que se encontraron en el comedor.

-“¿Y qué?”- preguntó Jensen, su enojo aumentando a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerlo bajo control- “¿Simplemente decidiste irte? ¿Esa es tu solución para todo? ¿Correr detrás de Sandy, como lo has hecho desde el día que la conociste? Bueno, ¿sabes qué Jared? ¡Que te jodan! Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida siendo un cobarde y haciendo todo lo que Sandy dice porque estás asustado de enfrentarte a ella, entonces vete. Estoy harto de lidiar contigo”

Jared parpadeó, fue como despertar de algún tipo de sueño y las palabras de Jensen fueron todo lo que necesitaba para romper el hechizo. Volvió lentamente la cabeza hasta mirar directamente a Jensen con expresión confundida.

-“¿Huh? ¿Tú… crees que me voy a ir con ella?”

Jensen se encogió de hombros- “¿No? ¿No es lo que siempre haces? Sandy truena los dedos y vas corriendo a ella”

-“Aventó el buzón a través de la ventana del frente”- dijo simplemente- “Vino ebria y drogada, comenzó a despotricar acerca de que todo era perfecto antes de que nos mudáramos aquí y me dijo que íbamos a mudarnos de vuelta a Texas, así las cosas podían estar bien de nuevo. Cuando le pedí que se fuera, empezó a gritar y aporrear la puerta, aventó sus zapatos y una maceta al carro del vecino, así que llame a la policía. Se la llevaron por alcoholismo en la vía pública, daños y perjuicios o algo. En realidad no estaba escuchando”

Jensen pudo sentir el sonrojo subiendo por su rostro. Miró hacia el salón, a las láminas de madera cubriendo la ventana que tan claramente Sandy había roto.

-“¿Se la llevaron?”

Jared asintió- “Pero fue después de que dijera que iba a hacer todo lo que pueda para mantenernos separados, incluso dijo que presentaría una demanda por acoso sexual contra ti a pesar de saber que no llegaría a los tribunales, entonces pensé hacer las cosas bien, está vez. Detenerla, antes de que todo se salga de control de nuevo”

-“Oh”

Jared miró a Jensen por unos largos y dolorosos minutos antes de desprenderse de Harley, poniéndose de pie.

-“¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Después de todo lo que he pasado en el último mes? ¿Demonios, en los últimos _cuatro años_? ¿Piensas que solo seguiré sus ordenes sin preguntar?”

Jensen levantó las manos- “No lo sé Jay, ya no sé nada de ti. Dices que lo hiciste por mí, pero si hubieses venido conmigo y explicado todo, entonces nada de esto habría pasado. Eso me hace pensar que… que solo estabas intentando alejarte de mí”

Jensen sintió que toda su energía se drenaba cuando sus verdaderos sentimientos fueron dichos sin querer,vergonzosamente en voz alta.

Miraba al piso sin ver cuando Jared cruzó la habitación hasta estar de pie frente a él, las manos suspendidas en el aire, pero sin tocarle.

-“No. No, Jen. Dios, no. Nunca fue por eso, sabes que nunca seria por eso. Te amo, siempre te he amado ¿Cómo puedes cuestionar eso?”

-“¿Cómo puedo no hacerlo?”- preguntó Jensen en voz baja, levantando la cabeza hasta poder mirar a los suaves ojos color avellana de Jared- “Ni siquiera estás realmente conmigo ahora”

Jared parpadeo, asombrado y dio un paso atrás- “¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-“Estás aquí Jared, pero no estás conmigo”- explico Jensen, demasiado emocional, como para dejar que las cosas empeoren, como lo había estado haciendo por semanas- “Cada vez que me acercó, retrocedes, alejándote. Trató de tocarte y tú te apartas. ¡Si quiero más que un casto beso es como si te pidiera la luna! Hay un agujero en mi, Jared, justo de tu tamaño y no sé cuanto más pueda vivir con ello”

Jensen observó la tristeza llenando el rostro de Jared y deseó retirar lo que había dicho, deseó poder regresar a la reunión con Ferris y venir directo a casa en lugar de conducir por ahí inútilmente.

-“Estaba tratando de darte espacio”- dijo con tristeza- “No quería que pensaras que te estaba abrumando”

Jensen rio y sonó feo incluso a sus oídos- “¿ _Abrumándome?_ ¿Piensas que estabas abrumándome, cuando todo lo que quiero es estar cerca de ti? ¿Besarte? ¿Abrazarte?”- su voz se elevó cuando sus sentimientos desbordaron la presa que solía detener todo, rompiéndola finalmente- “¿Sabes que no hemos estado bajo el mismo techo y dormido en camas separadas desde que nos conocimos? Cada noche me voy a la cama y prácticamente tengo que atarme al jodido colchón para evitar colarme en la cama contigo y sólo lo deseo ¿por qué no puedo tenerte? ¿Por qué tienes que…?

De repente las manos de Jared estaban sobre su rostro, sujetándolo con delicadeza y acercándolo hasta que sus labios se encontraron en otro de esos exasperantes besos inocentes.

Pasó sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Jensen, limpiando las manchas de humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas y fue cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Se rindió permitiendo que un enorme sollozo sacudiera su cuerpo cuando se desplomó en los brazos de Jared, sus puños apretados en su camiseta.

-“No me rechaces”- susurró contra la piel del cuello de Jared- “No creo poder soportarlo más”

Jared lo alejó y Jensen casi se derrumba bajo el dolor del rechazo, hasta que los labios de Jared se estrellaron contra los suyos y esta vez, el beso fue todo, excepto inocente.

Fue rudo y hambriento, con las manos en el cabello y las respiraciones entrecortadas. Aprendiendo de nuevo el uno del otro, como encajaban juntos.

Las manos de Jared bajaron alrededor de su cintura, acercándole y pudo sentir la dureza detrás de los pantalones de chándal, su propia polla dio un tirón ante la idea de que Jared estuviese duro por él.

Con las manos aún enterradas en el cabello de Jared, dio un paso hacia adelante, empujándole hacia atrás, hasta que sus pies tocaron el último peldaño de las escaleras y Jared captó la idea.

Dio la vuelta alrededor de Jensen, dando un paso más hasta que su pecho estaba pegado a la espalda de Jensen mientras hacían un torpe intento de subir las escaleras, no queriendo separarse los treinta segundos que les tomaría llegar a la habitación de Jensen.

Los labios de Jared estaban sobre su cuello cuando llegaron al rellano. Jensen ladeó la cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta de su habitación.

Los dedos de Jared encontraron su camino hacia la cintura de sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón y el botón antes de que Jensen se diera la vuelta entre sus brazos y plantara otro arrollador beso en la boca de Jared, su lengua explorando.

-“Por favor”- jadeó Jared entre besos, sus manos vagando por donde pudiese alcanzar- “Por favor, Jensen. Te necesito”

Jensen se alejó lo suficiente para poder ver los ojos llenos de lujuria de Jared, vio el deseo reflejado en ellos, la necesidad.

-“¿Jay?”- preguntó, necesitando entender lo que el otro hombre estaba tratando de decir.

-“Sólo… te necesito…”- la voz de Jared se apagó, gruñendo con frustración al ser incapaz de pedir lo que deseaba.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo Jared. Lo que sea, dime lo que necesitas”

-“A ti”- dijo simplemente, la honestidad brillando en sus ojos- “Te necesito. Por favor, Jensen. Te necesito dentro de mí”

Jensen hizo una pausa. No era raro, antes, que Jared sea el pasivo, pero tampoco era algo que sucediera con cierta regularidad. La mayoría de las veces, era Jensen quien tomaba el rol pasivo y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a hablar sobre eso.

Pero ahora, Jared estaba pidiéndolo, incluso rogando y nunca pudo negarle nada, así que decirle que no a esto ni siquiera cruzó por su mente. Asintió lentamente, incapaz de encontrar su voz y despojó a Jared de su camiseta.

-“Relájate”- susurró cuando notó que las manos de Jared estaban temblando mientras desabrochaba su camisa.

Jared dejó escapar una risa entrecortada- “Lo siento, ha sido demasiado tiempo”

Jensen pasó las manos por el pecho de Jared- “Sólo soy yo. Tú y yo. No hay nada de que estar nervioso”

Jared le dirigió una tensa sonrisa y se movió hacia la cama, quitándose los pantalones de chándal antes de acostarse.

Jensen tragó pesadamente cuando miró toda esa piel tonificada y bronceada, que de repente se le ofrecía, su erección haciendo presión contra sus pantalones.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó Jared nerviosamente cuando Jensen no se movió, solo se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, observando lo que se le había negado por cuatro años e intentando no venirse ante la vista de la mancha de humedad en la ropa interior de Jared causada por su polla goteando.

Jensen meneó la cabeza y se quitó la camisa- “Lo siento, lo siento. Estoy bien”

Se sacó los pantalones y se deslizó sobre la cama hasta que estuvo situado entre las piernas de Jared, sosteniéndose sobre sus codos, mientras miraba hacia abajo, a Jared. La urgencia y la necesidad habían desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era el amor que Jensen siempre había sentido entre ellos y que siempre supo nunca se había ido.

-“Te extrañé”- dijo Jensen con honestidad y ambos sabían que no solo se trataba del sexo, era todo lo que ellos fueron, todo lo que tenían y habían perdido cuando Jensen se fue de Texas.

Era todo lo que estaban intentando recuperar.

Jared estiró una mano y tomó la nuca de la cabeza de Jensen, tirando de él hacia abajo en un apasionado beso, algo de la necesidad que sintieron en el piso de abajo apoderándose de nuevo de sus movimientos

-“Jen te necesito. Ahora”

Jensen asintió de nuevo y dejó caer sus caderas, frotando sus erecciones y disfrutando del gemido contenido de Jared cuando se arqueó ante el tacto.

Los labios de Jensen se movieron por la mandíbula de Jared, hasta su garganta, donde succionó para dejar una marca, reclamando su territorio, mientras Jared se retorcía debajo de él, ocasionando que Jensen se pusiera increíblemente duro.

Trazó un camino hacia el pecho de Jared con besos y mordiscos aleatorios, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para dejar otro moretón en la piel de Jared.

Jared era una balbuceante masa de extremidades, sus manos apretando la ropa de cama en sus puños o corriendo por la cabeza y los hombros de Jensen, incapaz de decidirse, las sensaciones que Jensen le estaba causando casi se sentían demasiado para él.

Los labios de Jensen llegaron a la cintura de los bóxers blancos de Jared, enganchó los dedos por debajo del elástico y los empujo hacia sus muslos, liberando la impresionante polla apresada bajo ellos. Levantó la vista hacia Jared, atrapando la mirada llena de lujuria del otro hombre, antes pasar la lengua por la cabeza de su polla, lamiendo el líquido preseminal.

Jared gimió en voz alta y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás entre las almohadas, en éxtasis, mientras Jensen lo tragaba entero, recordando lo que ya conocía pero no sabía en absoluto.

De pronto, las manos de Jared estaban golpeando sobre sus hombros, tirando suavemente de su cabello y Jensen se alejó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?”- preguntó mientras se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Jared de nuevo hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

-“Nada”- jadeó Jared- “Ha sido realmente mucho tiempo. Si continuas, terminaré mucho antes del evento principal”

Jensen rió, la ansiedad desvaneciéndose con la mirada de amor y deseo en los ojos de Jared, se estiro para alcanzar la mesita de noche, abriendo el cajón y sacando un tubo de lubricante KY.

Hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras miraba de nuevo a Jared.

-“Sin condones”- dijo simplemente. Nunca los habían usado antes- fueron el primero del otro- a menos que no quisieran lidiar con el desastre. Y Jensen sabía que Jared pidió ser examinado mientras estuvo en el hospital y salió limpio, igual que Jensen lo había hecho en su última revisión médica. Así que no los necesitaban, pero las cosas eran diferentes, Jared era diferente y no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

-“Nunca necesitamos condones”- dijo Jared con la voz llena de seguridad y Jensen se permitió sonreír.

Empujó la ropa interior de Jared el resto del camino antes de quitarse la suya y se acomodó entre sus piernas de nuevo. Dejando un beso en la parte interna del muslo de Jared mientras vertía algo de lubricante sobre sus dedos, calentándolo rápidamente antes de presionar la punta del dedo en la abertura de Jared.

Jared se derritió ante su toque- “Si”- siseó, arqueándose aun más, buscando más.

Jensen empujó el dedo lentamente, abriéndole cuidadosamente, metiendo y sacando su dedo un par de veces antes de añadir otro.

Jared gruñó un poco ante el ardor y Jensen detuvo sus dedos unos segundos, dejándole acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

-“Más, Jen, más”- suplicó Jared y Jensen movió sus dedos, formando unas tijeras con ellos, abriendo el agujero de Jared hasta poder deslizar un tercer dedo en el interior.

-“Ahora Jen, ahora, ahora, ahora”

Jensen rió ante las suplicantes palabras de Jared y sacó los dedos, pasando la lengua por su polla antes de tomar su posición.

-“Dios si”- suspiró Jared cuando sintió la cabeza de la polla de Jensen contra su abertura.

Jensen empujó hacia adelante, viendo como la cabeza de su polla desaparecía dentro del cuerpo de Jared hasta que tuvo que parar y cerrar los ojos, para mantener su orgasmo a distancia. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que fue activo y la caliente estrechez del cuerpo de Jared era casi demasiado, amenazándolo con hacerle correrse demasiado pronto.

-“Jen, cariño por favor”- suplicó Jared y eso fue todo el estimulo que necesitaba.

Empujó hacia adelante hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado en el cuerpo de Jared, salió casi por completo antes de volver a enterrarse profundamente, estableciendo un ritmo agotador. Demasiado ido para tomarlo con calma, para hacer que dure y se prometió a sí mismo y a Jared que lo harían mejor la próxima vez.

Si tuviese la suficiente actividad cerebral se echaría a reír. Esto era tan parecido a su primera vez hace tantos años, cuando se habían quedado solos en casa de Jared y aprovecharon la oportunidad para lo que era. Pero ambos estaban tan volcados y nerviosos por hacer que durara y terminaron desplomándose en un montón de risas antes de que apenas hubiesen hecho algo más que empezar.

Dieciséis años después y estaban condenados a repetir la experiencia.

-“Jay, no puedo…”- jadeó Jensen, sus caderas pistoneándo atrás y adelante.

Jared estaba balbuceando casi de forma incoherente, montones de ‘si’, ‘joder’, ‘Jen’ y ‘más´.

Jensen se sostuvo con una mano y sujetó la polla de Jared con la otra, pajeándole al mismo tiempo de sus embestidas y solo tomó un minuto antes de que Jared se corriera, salpicando la mano de Jensen y su propio estomago y pecho.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en torno a Jensen y pudo sentir su orgasmo erigiéndose, esa cresta de la ola, pero no fue hasta que Jared hablo de nuevo que llegó al borde.

-“Dios, Jen, te amo”

Su orgasmo le golpeó con fuerza y gritó el nombre de Jared mientras se vaciaba en el cuerpo de su amante.

Se desplomó contra el pecho de Jared, su rostro enterrado en su cuello y comenzó a reír instantáneamente.

-“Si”- estuvo de acuerdo Jared con una risa- “También estaba pensando lo mucho que fue como nuestra primera vez”

-“Y aquí estaba, esperando hacer esta primera vez especial”- resopló Jensen.

Jared acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza, instándole a levantarla y mirarle a los ojos.

-“¿No lo entiendes? Fue perfecto porque éramos nosotros. Porque éramos tan completamente nosotros que casi nos venimos demasiado pronto y todo habría terminado antes de que comenzara”

Jensen sonrió- “Igual que entonces”

-“Voy a tomarlo como una señal”- insistió Jared, contoneándose y moviéndose hasta que ambos estuvieran cómodos- “Es una señal de que aún estamos bien juntos, que aún es nuestro destino estar juntos”

Jensen apoyó la barbilla sobre el pecho de Jared y sonrió- “¿Nuestro destino es estar juntos, eh? Si puedes dejar de intentar adivinar lo que quiero o lo que es mejor para mi”

-“O tú pensar que voy a huir con Sandy cuando truene los dedos”- Jared hizo una pausa antes de dejar escapar un profundo suspiro- “Solía saber lo que querías; al menos pensé que lo hacía”

-“Aún lo haces cariño. No he cambiado tanto y si dejas de intentar pensar en lo que es mejor para mí o en lo que tú crees que necesito. Verías eso”

Jensen observó a Jared mirándole, sus ojos vagando por su rostro y sus manos paseando por su cuerpo. Sonrió.

-“No necesitas espacio”

Jensen le devolvió una sonrisa deslumbrante- “De ninguna manera. No de ti”

-“Y no necesitas atarte a la cama para dejar de intentar dormir conmigo”

Jensen dejo que su mirada se volviera acalorada- “¿Y eso por qué Jared?”

-“Porque si vas a estar atado a una cama por alguna razón, será porque yo voy a ser el único haciendo los nudos”

Jensen gruño- “Oh, demonios. Si”

Jared los giró, atrapando a Jensen contra la cama y Jensen le miró directamente a los familiares ojos color avellana.

Las cosas no iban a ser fáciles; de hecho, probablemente iban a ser más duras que nunca. Pero el tenía a Jared, al resto de su familia y lo que sea que la vida le mandara, Jensen sabía que podía lidiar con ello.

Tenía un estupendo trabajo, al más asombroso hombre en el mundo envuelto en sus brazos y los mejores amigos y familia que pudiese pedir.

La lengua de Jared embistió dentro de su boca, su cuerpo le cubría a medida que estaban enredados en su cama y Jensen decidió que podía resolver todo lo demás en otro momento.

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGO**

 

 

Fue a finales de la tarde cuando Jensen y Jared finalmente consiguieron volver de la estación de policía, ambos tuvieron que dar declaraciones sobre la conducta de Sandy y todo el asunto era bastante malo.

Los vecinos ya estaban en la estación cuando ellos llegaron y Jared estaba preocupado por que en menos de un minuto, Jensen se enojaría por prácticamente haber llamado intolerantes homofóbicos a sus vecinos, a mitad de la calle. Pero entonces, el esposo se acercó para disculparse por su comportamiento y el de su esposa. Jared estaba atónito, asintiendo con la cabeza sin decir nada mientras Jensen aceptaba con gracia sus disculpas y les decía que no habría más problemas en lo que a Sandy se refiere.

Jared estaba de acuerdo con eso, por lo menos. Tanto ellos como los vecinos decidieron presentar cargos contra Sandy por el daño causado a sus propiedades. Pero Jared sabía que la razón por la que lo estaba haciendo era más porque Sandy entendiera el mensaje y los dejara en paz que por los destrozos.

Hasta el momento, Sandy había aceptado lo que hizo y se declaró culpable de todos los cargos, Jared no supo como tomar eso. Era algo muy diferente a la Sandy que conocía y pensó que quizás quedaba alguna esperanza para ella, después de todo.

El fiscal dijo que esperaba que Sandy hiciera servicio comunitario y se vería obligada a pagar por los daños causados, pero una sentencia en prisión sería improbable.

Jared no pudo evitar sentir que, finalmente, todo había terminado.

No estaría conteniendo el aliento, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Sandy y ahora estaba exhausto. Todo lo que deseaba era acurrucarse en el sofá y ver una película con Jensen, alguna que ambos hayan visto unos cientos de veces antes, así no tendría que concentrarse mucho para saber que estaba pasando.

Pensó en que recordaba haber visto una caja de _Arma Mortal_ en alguna parte de la colección de Jensen, la cual sería caso perfecto para la noche perezosa que tenía en mente.

-“¿Jay, quieres atender a los perros?”- le llamó Jensen desde la cocina- “Puedo escucharlos quejarse”

Jared se rió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Jensen aún no se sentía completamente cómodo con dos animales tan grandes. No porque le dieran miedo- encontrarle durmiendo, acurrucado en el sofá con Sadie encima de sus piernas, le quito la idea de su mente antes de que siquiera se adhiera a ella. No, Jared pensaba que estaba más relacionado al hecho de que él sabía, que en algún punto Sadie y Harley habían sido todo el amor y comodidad que tuvo en su vida y tenía miedo de hacer cualquier cosa que alejara esa seguridad. Y atender las necesidades de los perros, haciendo que confíen en él tanto como en Jared, haría, en la lógica mental de Jensen, exactamente eso.

Jared no podía encontrar ningún fallo en eso, incluso deseaba que Jensen comprendiera que los perros ahora también eran suyos y que ni Jared, ni los perros, planeaban ir a ninguna parte. Nunca.

Pero justo ahora, no era el momento de escoger batallas con Jensen. Apenas habían conseguido dormir un poco la noche pasada, su recién despertado apetito sexual los mantuvo despiertos hasta antes del amanecer y pasaron la mayor parte del día contando a unos policías con exceso de trabajo lo mucho que _no_ deseaban a Sandy cerca de ellos. Lo cual fue suficiente para hacer que Jared quisiera ir y meterse a la cama, siendo apenas las tres de la tarde.

¿Quizás se estaba haciendo viejo?

Con un bostezo, Jared llenó de agua los recipientes de los perros y los puso en su habitación antes ir a la puerta de atrás para dejarles entrar. Algo sonó en el fondo y de repente la emocionada voz de Danneel llegó desde la contestadora y Jared se detuvo.

_-“Oh mi Dios, Jensen, nunca vas a creer esto”_ \- balbuceó con entusiasmo, el ruido de la concurrida Sala de Emergencias sonando audiblemente en el fondo- _“¡Michael Weatherly fue despedido! Tenemos a este nuevo tipo cubriéndole, Jim Beaver, pero dijo que no es un puesto permanente, él solo lo está cubriendo mientras consiguen a alguien más”_ \- Por el sonido de su voz, ella claramente estaba brincando de un lado a otro y Jared tuvo que reprimir una carcajada- _“El rumor en Emergencias es que fue despedido debido a lo que te hizo a ti y a Justin, pero no tenemos idea si eso es cierto o si es por algo mas ¿Huh?”-_ Hubo un sonido apagado, cuando Danneel cubrió el teléfono mientras hablaba con alguien más, antes de que su voz este de vuelta fuerte y clara- _“Como sea, tengo que irme, aparentemente, un gran RTC viene en camino. Así que escucha, me pasare por ahí mas tarde y podremos cotillear acerca de quién será su reemplazo. Los amo chicos ¡adiós_ _!”_

-“Mierda”- suspiró Jensen, pero no era un sonido alegre.

-“¿Jen?”- preguntó Jared, olvidando a los perros cuando cruzó la cocina para estar junto a Jensen.

-“Yo quería ser quien se los diga, tú zorra loca”- espetó Jensen a la maquina contestadora, como si Danneel estuviese justo ahí en la cocina y no a cinco kilómetros de distancia, en el hospital.

-“¿Decirles que?”

Jensen suspiró- “Que Michael Weatherly fue despedido. Quería ser el único que les dijera a todos”

Jared parpadeó asombrado- “¿Sabías que lo despidieron? ¿Cómo?”- Jensen no había trabajado en el hospital desde hace un mes.

-“Eso fue de lo que trató mi reunión de ayer ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuándo Samantha Ferris me llamó  y me pidió ir a verla?”

Jared palideció- “Oh Dios, Jensen. Con todo lo que paso ayer, ni siquiera te pregunté cómo te había ido. Lo siento”

Jensen sonrió- “Relájate Jay, está bien. No es como que no tuviéramos otras cosas en mente ayer”- se estiró para besar a Jared, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo desde el pecho hasta las rodillas y de repente, Jared ya no se estaba sintiendo cansado.

Jared gimió y se alejó de mala gana- “No, pero espera, en serio. ¿Qué paso ayer?”

-“Oh, um, Michael Weatherly fue despedido”

Jared rodó los ojos- “Si genio, creo que ya habíamos establecido eso. ¿Algo más?”

-“Um, si”- Jensen se rascó la parte posterior del cuello y Jared soltó una risa ante el gesto nervioso y familiar.

-“¿Bueno?”- cuando no dijo nada mas- “Escúpelo”

-“Samantha Ferris me ofreció el trabajo”- dijo rápidamente- “Y acepté”

Jared parpadeó- “¿Te ofreció el trabajo de Weatherly?”

Jensen sonrió- “Si. Soy el nuevo Jefe de Residentes”

Jared se echó a reír, apresurándose hacia adelante y empujando a Jensen en un abrazo- “¡Oh Dios Jen! ¡Eso es asombroso! Quiero decir no soy doctor ni nada, pero conozco a unos cuantos y creo que es un enorme trato”

-“Si, hombre, ¡es un jodídamente enorme trato!”- Jensen acordó y Jared pudo escuchar la sonrisa en su voz- “¿Pero sabes cuál es la mejor parte?”

Jared se alejó para poder ver la brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen y el brillo de travesura y diversión en sus ojos- “¿No, qué?”

-“¡Soy el Jefe de Danneel!”

 

 


End file.
